Sex and Sexibility
by Cianovonjo
Summary: When Sam and Dean go to investigate an attack in Chicago, they run into someone they never thought they'd see again. But when Dean begins questioning himself, will he resist the pull or will he give into temptation? Set during my version of Season 9. Everything up to this point is still the same. Dean/OFC, Dean/OMC. This is a SLASH story. Contains M/M and M/F sex.
1. Chapter 1- Lust

**WARNINGS:** This story is a slash story, meaning its content describes homosexual relationships and sex. It also contains graphic heterosexual sex, but it's still a slash story. I do not own Supernatural or any characters from the show that appears in this story. Supernatural is property of Eric Kripke, Warner Bros., and The CW.

**CHAPTER 1- Lust**

Karina walked into the sparsely occupied Chicago bar, her full hips swaying to the fictitious music playing in her head. She wore confidence and sex appeal like a coat and every patron in the room stopped what they were doing and glanced in her direction, the men with lustful eyes, the women with envy and wrath. Karina soaked in the attention as she walked towards the bar. Even her attire told the world what she had come for. She was walking sex in tight black leather pants, a black cropped sleeveless turtleneck, and her high-heeled boots. A peek of her red tattoo could be seen underneath the hem of her top. She wasn't wearing much makeup save for her bright red lipstick and her normally long, artfully tousled dark brown hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail.

Karina gracefully dropped herself into an empty barstool, glancing at the attractive female bartender to get her attention. She gave a small frown as she walked over to where Karina was sitting, discreetly trying to fix her appearance without showing her insecurity.

"What can I get for you?" the blonde asked, looking into Karina's impossibly blue eyes. There was something about this girl that attracted the bartender and she had never once had a lusty thought about another woman.

"I'll have a double vodka, straight up." Karina replied, sliding her ID over the bar towards her before licking her red lips and smiling.

The woman picked up the card and quickly glanced at it, sliding it back towards Karina. She then turned away from her, a blush creeping across her features as she made the drink. She could feel the heat creeping up the back of her neck and moving back down to her stomach. What surprised her even more was that she found herself moistening at the thought of spending the night with the other woman.

Shaking herself out of her odd fantasies, the barmaid hastily set Karina's glass down on the table before turning to the other bartender behind the bar.

"Mike, I gotta go home a little early…I'm not feeling so great."

Mike gave a short nod before turning back to the conversation he was having with a group of the bar's patrons. The bartender quickly pulled her jacket on and made her way around the bar, hurriedly leaving Karina's presence. She gave one last glance in Karina's direction before leaving the bar.

Karina smiled as she picked up her glass and downed the substance in one gulp. She could smell the lingering scent of the bartender's lust and how could she not? The bartender wouldn't have felt that way if Karina hadn't been leaking her pheromones all over the bar. She was hungry and she didn't have time for subtlety. She had just got done with a tough case and even though she looked fine, Karina had a huge wound on her left leg from where the vampire had thrown her into a wall and a beam skewered her calf. She was supposed to be here because Castiel had told her another succubus was in town causing a lot of trouble. She had been tracking this same Succubus for a while now; everytime she would go to a town, the Succubus would follow. Then when she was close to catching it, it vanished until she moved to the next town.

Karina glanced around the bar looking for tonight's victim when she spotted a man sitting in the corner by himself. He was very attractive and Karina could see by the way he held himself that he was a confident man. He had beautiful full lips, bright green eyes, and the looks of a classic movie star. Karina was very attracted to him and he seemed to want her too as she knew he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she entered. Their eyes locked for a long moment before Karina turned back towards the bar, motioning to Mike for another drink.

"Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be here drinking alone sweetheart." The man said, an arrogant smile on his pouty lips. Karina looked him up and down before grinning.

"Then why don't you cut the crap and join me for a drink?"

"A woman who cuts to the chase? I like that." He responded, still grinning. He sat down on the stool next to her before motioning to Mike to get him another beer as well. "I'm Dean."

"Hi Dean, my name is Karina." She said, picking up the glass Mike had just sat down and again downing it in one gulp.

"Nice. I also like a girl who knows how to drink." Dean said, his cocky smile ever present.

"In that case…Mike, keep 'em coming."

* * *

Karina was surprised. No one could ever stand against her in drinking but they had been drinking for the last hour and a half and Dean was holding his own just fine. Granted Karina's physiology made it harder for her to get drunk, she was still impressed by this human. But more than impressed, Karina was hungry…starving actually and her leg was still throbbing from her wound.

"So Dean, whose place should we go to? Mine or yours?" Karina asked, placing her hand on Dean's bare forearm. She sent more of her pheromones in his direction, loosening his resolve and clouding his judgment even more than the alcohol had.

Dean cleared his throat before shifting slightly in his chair, trying to disguise the growing erection in his tight blue jeans.

"My hotel room is right down the street." He replied, standing up and quickly putting his green army jacket on. It was long enough to cover most of his arousal. He could swear he had never in his life been as turned on as he was right now. His cock throbbed in agreement and he reached in his back pocket for his wallet.

"Fine." Karina said. "Keep your money Dean, the drinks are on me."

Karina pulled a wad of bills out of her ridiculously tight pants and dropped a few of them on the bar before walking past a grinning Dean towards the door, her hips swaying seductively. Dean followed her out of the bar before wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. Karina kissed the column of Dean's throat, licking the spot before moving over to his full lips and sensually kissing him. She took advantage of his paused movement and pushed him against the wall of the building behind him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She sent another wave of pheromone at him, her hands moving from her sides before sliding them down Dean's chest and palming him warm bulge, eliciting a low growl from the back of his throat.

The pair eventually pulled away from each other, panting hard and continued on towards the cheap motel Dean was staying at. The outside of the 2 floor motel was a sickly green color that reminded Karina of the time she got sick during baseball practice. The trim of the building at one time had been white but was now so caked with dirt, it appeared dark gray. The "Wilshire Motel" sign out front was missing most of its letters, leaving the sign to read "Wish Motel". Karina smiled to herself; she hadn't been to a place like this is a long time, since back when she first started hunting and didn't know the perks a gorgeous face could get you. The pair made it up the filthy cement stairs and walked towards the door of room 215, Dean pulling the key from his jacket's pocket before sliding it into the door and unlocking it. Dean's arrogant grin returned as he swaggered into the room and turned towards Karina who was closing and locking the door behind her.

Dean began undressing, first pulling off his jacket and then the black short sleeved t-shirt he was wearing underneath it, his tight muscles bulging at the movement. As Dean was kicking off his boots, Karina watched him, her hunger growing into a fever pitch, her mouth positively dripping with anticipation. She had fed yesterday but with her new wound, the need to heal was overruling all other emotion and the lust pouring off of Dean was driving her crazy. Normally, the need isn't this strong but she could tell Dean had a strong sexual appetite and it was fueling her own.

Dean was unbuttoning his jeans before he looked up and noticed Karina was still clothed.

"Gonna join the party babe?" He asked smirking.

In response, Karina began lifting up her small top, more of her tattoo coming into view. Dean could see what looked like a cluster of wings stretching underneath her small but full breasts in red ink. He could see a haloed face in between the flock of 6 wings, 2 arched high into the cleft of her two breasts, 2 outstretched perfectly underneath each one and the last 2 crossing at the top of her stomach.

Dean drew his eyes away from the tattoo and up to her breasts. He walked over to Karina and began palming her perky pink nipples. Dean smiled at the noises he was bringing out of the girl; the moans, and growls that told him she liked what he was doing. He released one of her breasts before taking his hand and sliding it into her pants. He didn't think his hand would fit in the leather incased prison but he thought no more of it when his hand came into contact with her moist opening.

The instant Dean touched her, Karina gave a mighty growl, pushing Dean down onto the bed closest to them and climbing on top of him before grabbing his short hair and devouring his lips again. With him distracted, Karina began releasing her powers. He fingers grew long black claws that almost blended into her fingertips which were also turning black. Tiny black veins began climbing up her hands, growing darker before fading back into her forearm. The same black veins were creeping up her back, winding their way up her neck and the sides of her face. The pupils of her eyes were glowing bright blue and her sclera turned inky black. Blue flames burst from her hands; flames that would send Dean into an intense sexual hallucination of Dean's minds own making. Karina brought her hands up to Dean's head but before she could place them on his face, Dean's eyes snapped open, his hand grabbed her wrists, and Karina could hear the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. With almost inhuman speed, Dean quickly flipped Karina over onto her back and straddled her waist, the gun now pointed at her heart. There didn't appear to be any trace that he had taken a drink at all tonight by the way he moved.

Karina looked up at Dean, surprise written on her face. "Dean is that a gun pointed at my heart or are you just happy to see me?"

Instead of answering, Dean glanced towards the door behind them before responding. "Sam! Now!"

The bathroom door flew open and a taller man walked out, a knife in his right hand. It was silver and covered in blood.

"You didn't tell me this was a threesome Dean." Karina said. Her surprise was short-lived and she was now sporting a seductive grin. She traced her finger along Dean's taut arm, making the muscles jump.

"And you didn't tell me you were a succubus, you bitch!" Dean responded in a snarl.

"Well, here I thought we were role-playing. You pretend like you don't know me, I pretend like I'm human."

The veins on her body were beginning to fade away and Karina was starting to look human again.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't know you. Sam, get over here and gank the bitch!" Dean shouted glancing over his shoulder at his brother. Sam wasn't moving, though, he was staring at the girl underneath his older brother. "Sam!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sam lowered the knife and dropped it to floor, Dean looking at him in utter confusion.

"Dean, get off of her."

"What?! No! Sam, what the hell are you talking about?! Pick up the damn knife and gank this succubus bitch!" Dean responded, his anger quickly rising.

"Dean, no! We know her!"

Dean looked down at the girl. She hadn't moved an inch since he pulled the gun on her and she lay underneath Dean, almost bored at the spectacle unfolding in front of her. There was something familiar about the girl that he hadn't noticed before. He had met this girl before but he couldn't quite place from where. Regardless, it didn't excuse Sam to let her go.

"Sam, could you get him off of me? He's kind of heavy and it's a little drafty in here." Karina said, glancing over Dean's hunched form to Sam and then down at her exposed chest.

Sam glanced down at Karina's breasts and blushing, picked up her discarded top and walked over to the pair. He began pulling Dean off of her but Dean wouldn't move. His head quickly snapped over at Sam, fury in his eyes.

"Sammy, snap the fuck out of it! She's a monster! I don't care if she's our great grandmother from Mars, she's a monster and we kill monsters!"

"Dean, I'm starting to think you honestly don't remember me and that hurts my feelings a little bit." Karina said, folding her arms behind her head. "Let me refresh your memory. Picture it: New York, 2007. You came to town, mysterious deaths. Blah blah blah some assholes from my school started turning up dead on the full moon. Blah blah blah caught me sleep killing, blah blah I promised I would stop killing and blah we're here."

Realization dawned and Dean instantly remembered the event Karina was talking about.

"Faron?" Dean questioned, lifting himself off of the girl. He quickly looked over the girl's body, his eyes instinctively going to the small scar on her stomach. The scar Dean put there himself. He began picking up his own clothes and putting them on.

"Ah! He remembers! But in my Succubus form, I go by Karina." She said, sliding her top back on. Sam was still turned away from her, trying to avoid her indecency. "And Sam, you can turn around, my tits are put away."

Sam turned back around, his face glowing red. He cleared his throat nervously and stuck his hands in his pockets before responding.

"Sorry I haven't been returning your calls but we've been pretty busy with the all the fallen angels and whatnot."

"Wait, what calls?" Dean asked suspiciously while he was slipping his boots back on.

"Well Dean, after the two of you left me, I graduated high school and decided to honor the boys I killed by killing other things that go bump in the night. I've been a hunter for the last 5 years. Sam and Bobby helped me out a lot...well when Bobby was still alive." Karina responded. She was still lounging on Dean's bed as if she lived there, her arms folded behind her head, causing the bottom of her top to ride up exposing the bottom of her breasts to the 2 boys.

"Wait," Dean responded. He briefly glanced at her breasts sticking out and averted his eyes. "Bobby helped you become a hunter?"

Dean found that hard to believe. Bobby didn't like monsters anymore than he did so the idea that he was helping this Succubus was unfathomable to Dean.

"Yea. At first I would call Sam but he told me there was a lot going on so he gave me Bobby's number. I explained the situation to him and he seemed to understand. Granted, he was trying to keep the 66 Seals closed at the time Dean, so I think he was a little too preoccupied to care."

Dean sat on the other bed trying to collect his thoughts. Everyone had known about it but him. He felt like they were all sitting around lying to him. The fact that Sam kept his acquaintance with Faron…or Karina or whatever it's calling itself, a secret reminded Dean of when Sam was hooked on demon blood. They promised they wouldn't keep secrets anymore and now another of Sam's secrets was sitting across from him, smiling at him like he was meat.

"Ok," Dean said scrubbing his face with his hands. "Fine, you're a hunter now, a 'good guy' and apparently my brother and Bobby didn't think it was important to tell me we had a monster on the payroll. Cool. But what the hell are you doing here?"

Karina pulled herself up into a sitting position before crossing her long legs.

"Castiel told me there was a Cubus here feeding on humans so I decided to swing over and do a little killing before moving on to a Rakshasa in Indiana."

"That's why we're here." Sam said. He had been pretty silent before but now he was intrigued by the possibility that there were 2 Succubi in town. He went over to the chair sitting at the table he had been using as a desk and sat in it cautiously. It didn't look like it could hold its own weight, let alone Sam's tall, muscular form. "Cas said there were mass feedings. A lot of people going missing. The bar Dean met you at was the last place all of the victims had been seen so when he spotted you, I guess he thought it was you."

Dean had been sulking on the other bed until a thought struck him.

"Hold the fuck up! You know Cas too?" Dean shouted, standing up from the bed.

"Yea," Karina replied. "He saved my life once when I got more than I bargained for in a demon den. Bobby had told me about him once so I prayed to him, he appeared and smote those black-eyed bastards."

"Just great! So Cas was in on it too?! I guess I'm just the dumbass everyone was laughing at." Dean said reaching over and pulling his jacket on.

"No, Dean, it's not like that." Sam said. He stood up from the desk chair and moved over to Dean. "No one told you cuz it was honestly not a big deal! When I first got the call from Faron that he wanted to become a hunter, you already had a lot on your mind. You had just got back from **_Hell_**, Dean! You had just reunited with Lisa and I didn't think it was important to tell you the monster I convinced you to spare decided to become a Hunter! I mean, come on man, you didn't tell me about Benny!"

"That was different!" Dean replied crossing his arms.

"How?" Sam asked looking Dean in the eyes.

Honestly, Dean didn't know why it upset him so much. Yea, he was pissed that everyone he trusted lied to him but Sam was right; he had did the same thing with Benny and that was a particularly stressful time so he understood why Sam hadn't told him. But there was something about Karina that rubbed Dean the wrong way. Something about her he didn't like. He thought that maybe it was because he was genuinely attracted to her when he first saw her in that bar and that thought scared him because he knew the truth of a Succubi's appearance.

Instead of answering him, Dean slid past Sam and walked to the door of the motel. "Look I'm going to go back to the bar and see if the Succubus comes back tonight. I'll call you if I get a lead."

He couldn't look in Karina's direction because he knew she would be able to feel his attraction for her if he did. So Dean opened the door and stepped out into the warm August heat and made his way back to the bar.

"Well," Karina said standing up and pulling her top down. "I still need to feed so I'm going to go hunting."

"You're not killing anyone are you?" Sam looked at her inquisitively.

"Of course not Sam, you know I haven't killed a human since that first time." She replied.

Sam gave her a nod before looking at her apologetically.

"Sorry, had to make sure."

Karina went over to the nightstand between the two beds and grabbed the pen lying on top of it. She began scribbling on the notepad next to it.

"Here's my new phone number and my room number. I'm staying at the Hilton down the road. Stop by sometime, maybe we can compare and contrast notes about this Hunt." Karina said ripping the page off the pad and handing it to Sam.

He reached out and grabbed it, quickly folding it up and putting it in his pocket.

"Dude, how can you afford the Hilton?!"

"There are a lot of perks to being a Succubus. It pays quite well."

"You don't mean you…"

"Come on Sam, don't be so naïve. I have to eat so why not make a few bucks while I'm doing it? So feel free to come over and use the pool or the workout room. I have the room for the week."

Karina stood up and made her way to the door. She turned and looked at Sam.

"Thanks Sam."

"For what?" He said. He was confused. He had no clue why Karina was thanking him.

"For convincing your brother not to kill me all those years ago."

"Oh it's nothing." He replied blushing.

Karina opened the door and left, closing the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and across the run down motel's parking lot. Her car was still parked at the bar so she decided to walk there and get it, the clicking of her heels making a staccato melody with each step. A part of her wanted to walk back into that bar and finish what she started with Dean but that thought was quickly dismissed when she saw a clearly intoxicated Dean Winchester step out of the bar, his arm draped across the shoulders of some bar slut. Karina sighed and started her car. She didn't know where this chapter in her life was going to take her but one thing was certain. This would not be the last time she would see Dean. And she couldn't find one thing wrong with that.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I know it's a little short but I wanted to introduce the characters and setting first before I got fully into the story. It IS a slash story, just trust me on this one. The next chapter will explain everything.

The Wilshire Motel does not exist in Chicago, although there is a Milshire Hotel. I had to change the name for the bit of foreshadowing the sign makes.

I know there are A LOT of Supernatural fan fiction starring Succubi but I promise you, I've made a unique species that will cause a lot of anguish and confusion into the story. A good Incubus story that I love is called 'Incubus' by Crimson1.

Let me know what you think of the story so far. The next chapter is a flashback so it'll explain the events of when Sam and Dean first met Karina and why Dean called her Faron.

I also based a lot of Karina and Dean's relationship on the banter he had with Bela. She's my favorite SN character and it saddens me that a lot of people didn't like her.

Also Karina's appearance is based off of model Natalia Vodianova.


	2. Chapter 2- Luxuria

*This chapter takes place during Season 3, in between episodes 3 and 4.

**CHAPTER 2- LUXURIA**

**Sunday June 3, 2007**

**Chelsea, Manhattan**

**New York City, New York**

"Well, Bobby was right. There is something weird going on here." Sam said. They had just arrived in New York City and Sam had been trying to figure this case out soon before Dean lost it completely. "According to the reports, each boy was killed the night after a full moon."

"So what have we got? Werewolves?" Dean said. He was idly flipping through the channels of the motel's cheap black and white television.

"No, I don't think so. The vics had their hearts intact and the murder didn't happen until _after _the full moon. As a matter of fact, they died _of_ heart attacks." Sam said, scrolling through the police report.

"Ok so three guys had heart attacks. Couldn't it just be a coincidence that they happened during a full moon?"

"Not when all 3 boys were only 16, Dean. And before you ask me, there's no history of heart disease in any of their families, all the boys were on the football team, and were all in great shape."

Dean sighed and turned the television off. There was nothing on and the channels that looked like they held anything interesting were all fuzzy. Standing up, he went over to his duffel bag and began rifling through it.

"So what do you think is attacking them?" He asked, finally pulling out a Slim Jim.

"I have no clue." Sam replied. "The autopsy says all of the boys had high levels of oxytocin in their systems and they all had bright blue veins coming from their eyes, ears, and mouths."

"Does that mean, we have to go to the morgue and inspect the bodies?" Dean asked. He had kicked off his shoes and was lounging on his bed, slowly chewing his beef jerky.

"No, we can't. The last attack was a month ago so the bodies have already been buried."

"Then why are we here?" Dean said, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He was irritated at the moment. He hated cities and he was in one of the most populated cities in America. He hated how close everyone was; it made it harder to be in and out without someone seeing him. He hated the fact that big cities like this held tons of monsters and demons, which is why he didn't understand why they were so focused on this one. It was true they decided to stop because they hadn't been very far from the city but Buffalo was still at least a 7 hour drive from the "Big Apple." He was still trying to shake off the lingering feelings of that cursed Rabbit's Foot. In a city like New York, you can't swing the Colt without hitting something evil. He was also still working off the frustration that Gordon was out there looking for them and that Bela bitch stole all of his lottery tickets.

"We're here, Dean, because the full moon is tomorrow which means we have 2 days to figure out what's killing these boys before another one dies. Wait a minute…" Sam said. Something had caught his attention.

It bothered Dean a little that Sam could so easily get back to work when Gordon could be right outside their window waiting to attack him. Dean did not go to Hell and back to save Sam just to have him end up dead.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean inquired. He balled up the Slim Jim wrapper and tossed it towards the dirty garbage can in the corner. His aim was off and the wrapper bounced off the side of the can and rolled onto the floor.

"I found something. I entered in the names and it took me to a chat room for the 'Chelsea Career and Technical Education High School'." Sam said, his eyes scanning across the screen.

"This particular chat room is dedicated to 'the 5 hottest guys in school'."

"Well Sammy, I think George Glass is just the dreamiest!" Dean said smirking. "I hope he asks me out to the sock hop!"

"Shut up Dean! One of the lists has the 3 victim's names on it, ranked in the same order that they died. According to this list, Damien Rose is next."

Dean walked over to the computer and stared at the screen before laughing.

"With a name like Damien Rose, the kid deserves to get ganked!"

"Come on Dean, this is serious!" Sam said. He was looking at Dean with a very stern look.

"Fine, who posted the list?"

"It was posted anonymously but…"

Sam began furiously tapping the keys of the keyboard, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Ok," he said after a long minute. "I traced the IP address back to a computer at the school's library."

"Aw Sam, don't tell me!"

"Sorry Dean, we're going back to high school…"

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Silk, my name is Agent Dennis; this is my partner Agent Dyson. We work for the New York Truancy Department." Dean said, quickly flipping out his badge for the woman to see. They had arrived at the high school the next day to figure out who used the computer in the library. They were both in their usual professional suit and tie and they were now speaking with the principal of the school. "We're here because there are a couple of students we need to confirm were in school on the date of March 4, 2007."

Mrs. Silk was an attractive woman for her age. She was a petite, brunette woman with her dark hair pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a dark blue pant suit with a beige sheer blouse on underneath. She motioned for the two men to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Anything I can do Agents to help you, I am more than happy to assist you." She said with a smile.

"We have on good authority that one of the students used a computer in the library. If we can, we would like to check the log sheet just to confirm they did in fact use it." Sam said.

"Of course." Mrs. Silk said. She stood up from her desk and led the men out of her office. They followed closely behind her, her heels clicking on the hard dark green floor of the hallway as they walked towards double doors with the word 'Library' above them. Mrs. Silk walked into one of the doors and headed towards the old woman behind the desk. The desk was neatly organized but from what Sam and Dean could see of the woman, she was a rather short older woman in her 50s, her black hair sporting many streaks of grey. They could barely see her over the immense desk she was seated behind.

"Hi, Mrs. Reid. These two gentlemen need to check the computer login sheet for March, please?" Mrs. Silk said to the other woman.

Mrs. Reid merely nodded before pulling her glasses off of the top of her head and pushing them onto her nose. She shuffled over to the large filing cabinet and pulled a drawer out, her fingers grazing the tops of the numerous manila folders. She finally found the one she was looking for and pulled it out before closing the drawer behind her.

"Here you go." She said, offering the file to Sam. She had a tiny, sweet voice and a warm smile.

"Thank you." He replied. Sam opened the file, going through the names, dates, and computer numbers until he found the one he was looking for. "Mrs. Silk, would it be at all possible for us to speak to Faron Alexander?"

Mrs. Silk gave a start at the mention of the name before responding.

"I should have known." She said. "Yes, follow me back to my office and I can call him down."

The three of them made it back to Mrs. Silk's office as she placed a call across the intercom, her raspy voice echoing throughout the halls of the school. Sam and Dean waited patiently and after 5 minutes, the secretary stuck her head into the office.

"Mrs. Silk, Faron is here to see you…again."

* * *

Faron sat in Algebra, barely paying attention as his teacher, Mr. Trick, babbled on about equations. He knew everything the man was already saying. Faron was the definition of a kid who had everything in him that could push him to be something great academically but he had neither the drive nor the ambition to be anything other than a delinquent. He was content staying out of the glare of his instructor's adoration and sailing by with a C average, a high school diploma and a "give 'em hell" attitude.

He was doodling in his notebook, silently watching the clock tick down to the time of his escape. He could hear the air-headed blonde girls behind him passing notes to each other, the one on his left incessantly popping her gum. What he wouldn't give to sew her mouth closed if only to stop her chewing like a cow chewing cud for just a minute.

_"Can Faron Alexander, please come to my office?"_

_ Just great!_ Faron thought to himself. It was the third time in two weeks that he was called down to the principal's office.

Faron stood up from his seat, the entire class turning to watch him leave. He hated them all. He saw them as nothing but mindless robots that only followed each other like sheep. Faron grabbed his books off the table and picked up his vintage biker jacket off the back of his seat, slinging it over his shoulder. He could hear people whispering about him as he walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Faron slowly walked down the hallway towards Mrs. Silk's office, his mind trying to remember what he had done this time to elicit a call.

When he stepped into the overly air-conditioned room, the receptionist Ms. Solo, didn't give him a chance to say anything, she simply stood up and walked to Mrs. Silk's door.

"Mrs. Silk, Faron is here to see you…again."

Faron couldn't hear her reply but she motioned him into the room and closed the door behind him. When he turned and surveyed the room he saw that Mrs. Silk was sitting in her usual seat, a look of disapproval on her face. But sitting in the two chairs in front of her desk were two suited men. One was extremely tall; even sitting he could tell he was at least 3 inches taller than Faron's own 6 feet. He had medium length hair, parted down the middle. The other guy was a little shorter with short, close cropped hair.

"Faron, these are Agents Dennis and Dyson. They would like to talk to you." Mrs. Silk said, gesturing to the two men.

"Mrs. Silk, would it be any trouble if we could talk to Faron alone?" Dean said, turning from the boy and towards the older woman.

"Yes, of course." She said, standing up and exiting the office. She gave one last look at them all before closing the door behind her.

"So, men in black, what the hell do you want?" Faron said, pulling his jacket on and dropping his books at his feet.

"Did you use computer number 3 in the library at 10:15 AM on March 4th and post an anonymous list in one of the school's chat rooms?" Sam asked. Looking at the boy, he didn't look like he could kill anybody. Sure, he gave off a tough exterior with his big black leather jacket and ripped black jeans but Sam could see that underneath his Guns N' Roses t-shirt he was rather thin, scrappy boy. He also had a baby face which he tried to unsuccessfully hide under his mop of wavy dark brown hair. What unnerved Sam the most about the boy were his eyes. They were very blue. Too blue. Like the kind of blue you see in those commercials about the Caribbean and the water is incredibly blue. Sam could swear they almost glowed.

Faron folded his arms across his chest before responding.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the boy and grabbing him by the jacket.

"Look kid, I don't have time for your games, so just tell us what we want to know and we can all go home!"

"Dean, stop!" Sam said, pulling Dean's hands away from the boy.

Faron readjusted his jacket and gave Dean a death glare.

"Yea, I wrote that fucking list. So what?"

"Why did you post it anonymously?" Sam asked, pushing Dean behind him. "Is it because you didn't want anyone to know you're gay?"

Faron sighed heavily before answering. "No numbnuts. Everyone knows I'm a fag. I posted it anonymously because I didn't want anyone to know what I really thought of the boys on the list. I've got a rep to maintain and crushing after half the football team is not the way to go. I listen to classic rock, I ride a motorcycle to school, I cut class and smoke pot underneath the bleachers. Being into the quarterback just doesn't fit with that image."

"You drive a motorcycle?" Dean said. Sam huffed behind him, frustrated at his one track mind.

"Yea, I have an all black 1980 Harley Davidson FXS Low Rider." Faron replied with a smirk. Even though he was an asshole, there was something about the shorter agent he found incredibly sexy. Not that he'd say it out loud.

"Sweet!" Dean replied, a childish grin on his face. "How the hell did you get that?!"

"My stepdad runs a bike shop. He gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Man! That's so fucking awesome! Hey, do you think…"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted. "Focus!"

Dean cleared his throat and awkwardly began adjusting his jacket in an effort to appear more professional.

"So there's no reason, you would want Marcus Fitz or Steven Belafonte to get hurt?" Dean asked, regaining his composure.

"Nah. I mean, they fucked with me a few times but nothing I can't handle." Faron replied dismissively.

"So you don't know anything about their deaths?" Sam said.

"No man. I didn't like them but I wouldn't kill them! I had nothing to do with that!"

Faron grabbed his books off of the floor and turned away from the two men. "I'm outta here." He said as he left out of the office.

Before Mrs. Silk returned, Sam quickly leaned over her desk and took a page from Faron's file. The page that had his home address on it.

* * *

_"So you say they all died of heart attacks and had blue veins all over their bodies?"_ Bobby said through the phone. Sam didn't know what it was about Faron but he had a strong feeling that he was somehow connected to the murders but they needed more information.

"Yea Bobby. And when we spoke to the friends and family about the victims, they said they were perfectly fine up until the day before the full moon when they complained about being incredibly tired, despite the fact that most of them had a full night's sleep." Sam replied. He had combed through his dad's journal and every other source he could find but nothing matched the facts they had.

_"Huh…Did the veins come from their mouths, eyes, and ears?"_

"Yea and they all had an excess amount of oxytocin."

_"Sounds like you have a Succubus or an Incubus on your hands."_

"A Succubus?"

_"Yea,"_ Bobby replied. Sam could hear him shuffling papers around on the other end. _"They're a type of Djinn but instead of feeding on blood like a normal Djinn, they feed on lust."_

"How do we kill it?"

"_Same way you kill a Djinn- a silver knife but instead of lamb's blood, you need virgin blood. But be careful Sam."_

"Yea, we're always careful Bobby."

_"I know but Succbi and Incubi are tricky sons of bitches. They can shape shift."_

"Like they can turn into anyone?"

_"No, they can only change gender. And don't let it touch you!"_

"Ok, thanks Bobby, you really helped us out."

_"Idjits!"_ Bobby replied before hanging up the phone.

"So what did Bobby say?" Dean asked. He was sitting at Sam's computer and Sam would bet everything he owned that Dean was on .

"He said it's probably a Succubus, which means we're going to need some virgin blood."

"Well, Sammy," Dean said standing up and closing the computer.

"It's been a while since you've got your dick wet, we could probably just use your blood." He said smirking.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Sam was bored.

He was sitting in the Impala outside of Faron's house waiting for something to happen. The street was quiet; the only noise being heard was the occasional homeless person shifting in their cardboard box or the scuttle of huge New York rats. Sam kept sporadically glancing up at Faron's brownstone towards the window he assumed was Faron's bedroom. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen but he couldn't exactly bust into the kid's house accusing him of murder. Dean was pacing outside Damien's house, waiting for the inevitable attack. It was currently 1:15 am and Sam was close to giving up and going back to the motel.

He was quietly sitting in the car, listening to bad 90s pop music, the type of music Dean would kill him for if he found out Sam was listening to it in his baby. Sam was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel when a brief but bright flash of blue light illuminated Faron's window.

Sam jumped up, frantically searching for his cell phone. After dropping it twice, he finally got a grasp on the phone and punched in Dean's number.

_"Sammy, please tell me something happened or I swear…"_

"Dean! He's coming your way!"

Dean quickly hung up and pulled himself off of the tree he had been leaning against for the last 3 hours. He was pissed he lost the coin toss and Sam got to stake out in the Impala. Dean knew he was probably listening to that shitty 90s music he thinks Dean doesn't know about.

Dean raced across the street towards the rundown apartment Damien lived in and made his way through the lobby and up the stairs. From the information Sam pulled up about the boy, Dean knew no one was home but Damien so as he ran up the steps, taking two stairs at a time, Dean hoped he could save the boy. Lately their save-dead ratio was a little off.

Dean made it up to the door just as a bright flash of blue light came from underneath. He jiggled the knob but he knew it was locked. Dean checked the knife in his jacket pocket before pulling back and kicking the door in. They hadn't had time to get the virgin blood so Dean hoped the knife alone would be enough to kill the monster.

He ran into the sparse apartment, looking around. There were only 3 doors so Dean ran to the closest one and opened it. Bathroom. He quickly ran to the next one and pushed it open.

The force of her pheromones were so strong in the room, it hit Dean like a brick wall. The arousal was so high, it was almost visible, like heat rising off of hot pavement. The effect on Dean was almost instantaneous and he could feel himself grow harder just by being in the Succubus' presence. Inside Dean could see a tall, gorgeous woman standing above Damien's sleeping form. Dean didn't fail to notice she was completely naked but he also noticed the black veins traveling up her arms and legs, up the sides of her face, and down her back. Her eyes were closed but Dean could see the bright blue circles of her pupils glowing through her eyelids. He watched as her blue flame covered clawed hand caressed the side of Damien's face.

Damien was rather large for his age. He had big muscles, light stubble across his teenage face, short light brown hair and both of his ears had large diamond earrings in them. He had a dumb grin on his face and Dean could see the sheet covering his waist rising obscenely.

"Hey!" Dean shouted towards the girl as he pulled the knife out of his pocket.

The Succubus didn't respond but instead lifted the sheet covering the boy's manhood and climbed on top of him, slowly sliding herself over his hardness.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean said as he reached over to pull her off of Damien.

She slowly turned her head towards Dean, her eyes still closed and her hips still gyrating on top of the boy. She threw her hand out and pushed Dean, throwing him clear across the small bedroom and knocking the knife out of his hand. Dean picked himself up with a groan, searching for the knife. He saw it underneath the dresser.

Dean reached under the dresser and grabbed the knife, again moving over to the pair. Damien was breathing heavily, small moans issuing from his lips. The same lips that were starting to turn blue. Dean ran over to them, tackling the girl to the floor and knocking her off of the boy. He pinned her down as she hissed at him, revealing her sharp canines. She tried to throw him off of her but Dean had her pinned securely. He could feel the power in her movements, the inhuman strength she possessed but he held fast. Dean raised the knife above his head, the moonlight bouncing off of the blade and plunged it into her stomach.

The Succubus gasped and her eyes flew open. The whites had turned black and they glowed a bright blue. Slowly her canines began to shrink and the veins on her body retracted and disappeared. Her eyes returned to normal and the delicate angles of her face began to sharpen just as her body slowly began to morph. Her breast shrunk and flattened, her curvaceous hips straightened out, and Dean could feel a lump forming underneath him as her hair withdrew into her head.

Dean looked down at Faron, now a boy, as recognition appeared behind his blue eyes.

"What the hell happened?" He said glancing down at the sizzling knife sticking out of his stomach. "And who shivved me?"

* * *

"So you're telling me, you didn't know you were a Succubus?" Sam asked, briefly glancing at Dean.

They were back at their hotel room and they had given some clothes for Faron to wear. Dean and Sam were sitting on one bed and Faron was sitting across from them on the other one.

"No man," Faron replied, pushing his head through his hands. "I had no idea I was a fucking monster chick who feeds on sex!"

"But you had to have some clue. I mean, we don't know much about your kind but I'm pretty sure it's genetic." Dean said.

He didn't know what to think of the situation. The boy clearly killed 2 boys and almost killed another but Dean didn't know if he deserved to die for crimes he didn't know he was committing.

Faron looked up at Dean. "So, you think my mom is a Succubus? No way! My mom is one of the most normal people you'd meet and I'm sure she would have told me what we were."

"He's right, Dean. I don't think she would have kept this a secret if she knew his powers and cravings would surface." Sam said.

"What about your dad?" Dean sighed.

"Never knew him." Faron said. "He disappeared after knocking my mom up."

"Then it's probably him then." Sam said. "Have you experienced anything weird lately?"

Faron took a moment to recall his recent activities. "Well, I've always been allergic to silver." He said, his hand instinctively going to his bandaged stomach. "And my mom said I used to sleepwalk as a kid."

"Which explains why you didn't know what was happening." Sam said thoughtfully. He looked over at Faron. The boy looked exhausted and confused, his normally cocky facade gone.

"After my 17th birthday, some weird stuff did start to happen…" Faron said, scrubbing his face with his hands. His life had been turned upside down in the spans of a couple of hours.

"Like what?" Dean asked, leaning into Faron.

"Well, women were all of a sudden attracted to me; girls who never noticed me before noticed me now and then it was like I could **feel** when people were attracted to me."

"And when was your birthday?" Sam inquired.

"March 29th." Faron replied.

"Around the same time the first attack happened. Ok Faron, go wait for me in the car." Dean said, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Faron looked at the two of them and nodded before padding across the carpet and opening the door. He turned to the Hunters and glanced at them before heading out and closing the door behind him.

Sam looked at Dean.

"Dean, what are we going to do?"

Dean dug through his bag and pulled out the silver knife he had stabbed Faron with.

"Well Sammy, I'm going to drive around the corner and I'm going to kill him."

"Dean, you can't!" Sam said, reaching for the knife in his brother's hand.

"Sam, he's a monster! He's going to kill again!"

"You don't know that! Maybe now that he knows what he is, he won't kill anymore."

"That's a hell of a chance to take Sammy! We have to kill him now before he hurts someone else."

"Please Dean, don't do this."

"Why does he matter so much to you?"

"Because! What you're about to do to him is no different from what Gordon wants to do to me!"

"That's different Sam, you haven't killed anyone."

"Because I had a choice, he didn't. He's not a murderer."

Dean looked at his brother. He didn't want to kill Faron either but he couldn't risk the boy killing anymore innocent people. He couldn't be sure that Faron wouldn't kill again, especially when the hunger hits him. Dean made up his mind. He would have to lie to Sam.

"Fine Sam, I'll take him home but if he kills again, it's on your head." Dean sighed.

He pulled his jacket on and walked out the door, the knife securely in his pocket. Dean climbed into the Impala and started the car, the sounds of 90s music blasting through the radio.

"Damnit, Sammy." He muttered, pushing his AC/DC cassette tape into the player. The car instantly filled with the sound of 'Back in Black."

Dean looked over at the scared, shivering boy sitting next to him, nervously drumming his fingers to the beat of the music and everything he thought was right melted. He didn't know if he could do this; he didn't know if he could kill the boy. Dean sighed and looked up at the sky.

_If you can hear me up there _Dean thought to himself, _give me a sign that I'm making the wrong decision right now._

But Dean got no response.

So he cranked up the heat and turned up the music, letting it drown out any other thoughts he had and he just drove.

He drove into the rising sun and hoped that he wouldn't have to make this the last rising sun Faron would ever see.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

And that's how they first met. I tried to keep Dean's personality more in line with how he felt back then. And I based their agent names, the name of the principal, and the name of the librarian on the show Lost Girl, which is also about Succubi.

The full moon really doesn't have any significance to Faron or Succubi/Incubi other than I needed a way to give Sam and Dean a time frame.

Faron looks like model Volodya Averianov


	3. Chapter 3- Deseo

WARNING- This chapter contains explicit heterosexual sex. If you don't want to read it, I have marked where it begins and ends so you can skip right past it if you'd like. This chapter is also a bit longer than the last 2.

**CHAPTER 3- DESEO**

Sam had been standing in front of Karina's hotel room door for the last 5 minutes, working up the courage to knock. After the awkwardness of last night, Dean had come back to their room completely drunk, stumbling in with a girl on his arm.

"Either stay and join or get the hell out Sammy."He said to Sam, a slack jawed grin on his face. Sam opted to get out and spent the night cramped in the back of the Impala. But when Dean did a repeat performance the next night, Sam refused to sleep in the Impala again and decided to beg Karina to let him stay with her. He felt weird about it but Sam felt a connection to Faron/Karina since they talked on the phone all of the time. Sam saw Faron as a younger brother who needed guidance, the same way he needed Dean. It didn't help Faron is the same age as Adam, Sam's actual younger brother who was now locked in Lucifer's Cage.

Sam didn't know why he had felt so uncomfortable in Karina's presence. It wasn't because she was a monster. Hell, he had hooked up with a demon and a kitsune, so he wasn't by any means prejudice. Sam knew it was because he had found himself attracted to Karina in a way that would complicate things if he acted upon his attraction. Besides the fact Karina is actually a man, Sam couldn't get the thought of Faron as a brother out of his head and contrary to Becky Rosen's "Supernatural slash fiction", Sam felt no desire to ever commit incest.

He stood in front of the bright white door, trying to decide whether to knock or not. The decision was made for him when the door flew open and Sam was greeted by a man in his early 40s standing in front of him. He was wearing a pair of trousers and an open button-up shirt and Sam could see the stacks of his hair covered 6-pack abs. He had short brown hair with flecks of gray in it and thick stubble across his jaw but it wasn't his appearance that drew Sam's attention the most. When Sam looked in his blank eyes, he noticed his brown eyes had a foggy, milky haze drifting across them that made him look like a zombie.

He silently padded past Sam not sparing a glance in his direction as if he wasn't standing there. Sam watched him shuffle down the hall, his shiny black loafers in hand, and turn the corner before he turned back to the door the man had just exited from. Inside the room, Sam could see everything was bright white and gold and completely immaculate save for the rumpled bed sheets. He didn't see anyone else in the room so he decided to knock lightly on the open door.

_Maybe I got the wrong room_ Sam thought when he got no response.

Sam turned and was about to walk away when he heard his name being called from inside the room. Sam peered around the room when the owner of the voice stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel across his wet hair. To Sam's surprise (and relief), it was Faron underneath the towel and robe, not Karina.

"Come in Sam!" Faron smiled, draping the damp towel across his shoulder as he headed back into the bathroom.

Sam tentatively stepped into the room and glanced around the white room.

"I'm not gonna get a whiff of your pheromones and want to jump your bones am I?" Sam asked, deciding to sit on the chair pushed into the desk in the corner. He dropped his bag on the floor and placed his hands on his knees, nervously tapping them.

"No. My Incubus pheromones only work on women and gay men. If I had been Karina that would have been a different story." Faron said as he exited the bathroom again. This time he was fully dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a Led Zeppelin band t-shirt. The angles of his face were sharper and he was taller but Faron still looked like the same 17 year old boy Sam had met so many years ago. "So what brings you here? A break in the case?"

"No," Sam said. "Actually Dean's hooking up with a girl and I didn't want to sleep in the Impala again so I was wondering if I could stay here tonight…it's perfectly fine if you don't want me to. I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Sam. Man, it's cool." Faron said, running his hands through his wet hair. "I understand. Besides, it'll be nice bunking with someone who doesn't want to get in my pants."

"I also wanted to ask you if you discovered any new information on Succubi and Incubi. Hunters don't come across them very often and live so we don't know much about them."

"Actually I do have information. But first, would you like something to eat? Drink? I can call up room service?"

"No, I'm fine." Sam responded pulling his dusty grey army jacket off.

"Ok then, first I should tell you that as a collective, we prefer the term Cubus or Cubi. It's easier to say than the separate terms. You usually only refer to us as Succubi or Incubi when we're in that form. So right now you can call me an Incubus but if you want to speak about both me and Karina, use Cubus."

Sam nodded.

"Makes sense. Give me a minute, I want to write this down in dad's journal." Sam said as he rummaged around in his bag. He finally pulled out the worn journal that his dad had left him and Dean and flipped it open, thumbing it until he landed on the right page. Faron could see him furiously scribbling in it before he instantly stopped and looked up at Faron expectantly.

"Well," Faron continued. "You already know that we're descended from Djinn but there are actually several different breeds of Djinn. There are the normal Djinn who feed off of blood and joy and Cubi who feed on lust but there's also Mare who feed on fear, Alps who feed on confusion, and Yakshas who feed on insanity."

Sam stopped writing and looked at Faron. "We actually went up against a Mare and her son."

"Really? They're pretty rare. I'm surprised you guys made it out alive. They're not known for letting their prey go willy-nilly."

"Yea well, it wasn't the easiest hunt in the world. Almost got a friend killed."

There was a short silence between them before Sam finally spoke up.

"So, that guy who was leaving your room?..."

A smile spread across Faron's face. "He was my dinner."

Sam grimaced at Faron's phrasing before continuing.

"Why did he look so weird? He looked kind of out of it."

"Oh, he was still 'under the influence'."

Sam picked up his pen and put the tip to the page in front of him. Faron knew he was about to ask him more about Cubi. "So, aside from your pheromones and being seductive, what other powers do…Cubi have?"

"Well everything's heightened- our senses, healing, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, etc. Although we're stronger in our Incubus form and faster in our Succubus form. There's also the pheromones and our 'infection'."

"Infection?" Sam asked, his pen momentarily slowing down.

Instead of responding, Faron raised his right hand and it instantly ignited in blue flames.

"The infection is what we call it. You're familiar with Djinn poison right? Well it's the same as that only Cubi poison makes me appear to my victim as their perfect lover. It isn't precognitive but you'd see the person you're most sexually attracted to. It also does something to the body to make you last longer. I think it's to prolong the feed."

"Dean said he saw you appear out of nowhere that night." Sam said, referring to the night the first met Faron.

"Oh yea. Cubi can move from place to place instantly but I haven't been able to do it since that first time. I've tried but I can never do it."

"So can you basically force anyone to fuck you?" Sam asked curiously. There was no perceivable judgment in his words and that put Faron at ease. No one, aside from the Winchesters, knew about what he really was so their opinion of him meant a lot.

"Not really. We can't rape someone and even if we could, we wouldn't; rape taints the lust with fear and unlike Mares, we don't really like that. In my Incubus form, I can never make a straight guy have sex with me. My pheromones won't affect him if he's not open to the idea of being with a man. That's part of the reason why we can change our genders."

"What's the other reason?" Sam said. He kicked off his boots and readjusted himself in the chair.

"To mate. Cubi are sterile so we can't have children on our own." Faron said, casting his eyes down. This little detail about being a Cubus always caused him some discomfort so he knew Sam would be uncomfortable by this.

"Then how do you guys reproduce?"

"Maybe I shouldn't say. It's kind of graphic."

"No, Faron. I want to know. At the very least, I need to know this so that hunters in the future will know what to expect."

Faron looked at Sam's open and curious eyes and he knew Sam was right. Faron inhaled deeply and continued.

"The process of reproduction isn't very difficult. First the Succubus fucks the guy and he cums in her. Then she shifts to her Incubus form which mutates the cum and the Incubus fucks a woman and shoots the newly mutated cum into her. 9 months later, you have a baby Cubus."

Sam couldn't help himself but to grimace at that thought but he continued on.

"So every baby will be a Cubus?"

"Yup, no exceptions. As long as the father is a Cubus, so will the baby."

"And when do Cubi's powers surface?"

"From what I've learned, shortly after puberty. We grow up with a lot of our powers but the hunger doesn't come until puberty."

"That's got to suck. Your voice changes, your balls drop, you get hair everywhere, and suddenly you're also a sex monster. The moms must have a hard time with that."

"Not really. Sam…after the baby is born, the Cubus kills the mother and takes the child. The only reason my mom lived is because my dad disappeared."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

There was an uncomfortable tension in the room as both of them processed what they had just talked about. Sam was going over his notes when his curiosity got the best of him.

"So do you consider yourself to be a guy or a girl? Sorry if that came out offensive, I really didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Dude, loosen the panties. I was born a guy, I was raised a guy, I am a guy. From the Cubi I talked to, they all feel the same; the gender we were born in is our preferred gender."

"Was it hard learning to be a girl?"

Faron paused for a moment and his face scrunched in thought.

"It was at first. I'm not saying I'm the most masculine guy in the world but the heels, makeup, hair…it was all a pain in the ass to learn and at first I said fuck it and told myself I would never be Karina. But then I realized being Karina opened a lot of doors I couldn't get into as Faron so I people-watched and watched a lot of chick flicks. Worse week of my life. Now, I'm just as comfortable as a woman as I am as a man."

Sam stopped writing and closed the journal, dropping it back into his bag.

"That's all very fascinating but I'm starving. Where's that room service menu?" He said with a smile.

Faron pointed to the night table as Sam walked over to it and picked up the menu.

"I think I'm going to get a Caesar salad. Do you want anything?" Sam asked glancing at Faron. He was rummaging around in the room's closet, pulling out blankets and pillows.

"No. I don't eat human food."

"Ever?" Sam asked curiously. He had the receiver in his hand held halfway to his ear.

"Don't really need it." Faron replied nonchalantly. "I can eat it but it holds no nutritional value for me."

"So it's either feed or die?"

"Yup." Faron said simply. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and walked towards the balcony. When he got to the door, he procured a pack of Marlboro cigarettes and pulled the door open.

Faron stepped out onto the balcony and gazed across the city. It was only 10 o'clock at night but being a Saturday, activity was flowing down below. He was only on the seventh floor so he could see everything clearly. He could vaguely hear Sam behind him on the phone ordering his food. Faron slid a cigarette out of the pack and put it to his lips, using his other hand to pat for his lighter. When he found the lighter he flipped it open and held the flame to the tip of his cigarette, igniting the paper.

Faron inhaled and he could feel the nicotine entering his system, calming his mind and body. He knew it was a disgusting habit but since he couldn't die from it, he allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy it. With every breath, Faron let himself drift.

He had been at this game of cat and mouse for a long time now and he didn't know what his connection was to this Cubus but he was ready to find it and kill it. He couldn't understand how it knew what city he was going to go to before he got there but it was both creepy and frustrating. He wasn't quite ready to tell Sam because he didn't want him to start thinking Faron was helping this Cubus and his trust with Dean was already hanging on a thin wire.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam said, stepping out onto the balcony. He frowned deeply when he saw that Faron was smoking but he kept his mouth shut.

"Yea I'm fine." Faron replied, pasting a fake smile on his face. He didn't seem to have noticed Sam's disapproval. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing. Now don't turn this into one of those slumber parties where we sit around sharing feelings, gossiping about boybands, and braiding each other hair." Faron said taking another hit of his cigarette.

Sam looked over Faron and smiled.

"You're more like Dean then even he would believe."

"Yea, don't tell him that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you! It's just hard for him to trust things he doesn't understand. In Dean's mind, there are 2 types of people- hunters and monsters, humans and others. And we were raised to believe that if you're an other, you get killed. But he's not like that anymore. Just give him a chance. You never know, you two might end up being best friends!" Sam said with a smile.

Faron smirked at Sam's enthusiasm. He could hear room service knocking on the door so he stubbed his cigarette and tossed it over the side of the balcony.

"That'll be the day! Me and Dean Winchester will never be more than 'coworkers'. Now Sam, we need drinks!"

* * *

Dean sighed as he looked up at the cracked plaster of the ceiling in his ratty motel room. He looked at his watch, the big neon numbers reading 1:11. The girl he had picked up had left an hour ago and she left quite angrily. Just like last night, Dean had brought a girl home with the hopes of hooking up and getting some but when he brought them home, he couldn't perform and Dean Winchester can **_always_** perform!

The problem was the fact that when things started to get hot and heavy, he couldn't get hard. That in itself caused Dean anguish but it was the fact that while rounding second base, Karina's face kept popping into his head. And that image **did **get him hard. But it never lasted long when he was thrown back into reality.

The logical part of Dean's brain told him Karina was bad news. She was a monster and she was really a dude but that all went out of the window when he remembered what she looked like in those tight leather pants. Dean remembered what he felt when he slid his hand down her pants and it was not a dick.

_Her pheromones must still be in my system or something_ Dean thought.

Dean realized that while thinking about it, he was getting hard at the thought of Karina nude so he pulled himself up and turned on the TV, scrolling the endless channels for something to watch. It was 1 a.m. on a Saturday night and Dean was young, hung, and full of cum and there was no way he could deal with the problem. Dean considered hopping in the shower and finishing himself off but his hand had been his constant companion for the last 2 weeks. He needed to get some.

Every channel Dean flipped to seem to remind him how everyone seemed to be having sex but him so he turned the TV off with a sigh and threw the remote to the side. Dean stood up and looked around the room trying to find something to do but he came up with nothing. He headed to the window to see if Sam had fallen asleep yet but when he looked out into the parking lot for the familiar sight of his "baby", he noticed that both Sam and the Impala were gone.

_Great, even Sam is having a good time._ He thought with an internal sigh.

Dean picked up his phone off of the table and dialed Sam's number but it kept ringing. He tried three more times, but each time the phone rang before going to voicemail. Dean tossed the phone on his bed with a huff and walked towards the bathroom.

Dean was almost to the door when his foot landed on a piece of paper so Dean bent over and picked it up. On it was a phone number and an address. Curiosity got the best of Dean as he walked over to his bed and scooped up his phone. He flipped it open and began dialing the number on the paper.

The phone rang three times and finally someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

Dean instantly recognized the voice on the other end; it hadn't changed much in 6 years.

"Hey Faron. Is my brother there?"

_"Dean?!"_

Dean didn't respond. He could hear laughter and music in the background and it sounded like a party was going on.

_"Yea, Sam's here."_ Faron finally replied loudly to compensate for the loudness of the music.

"Can I talk to him?" Dean huffed. He really had no intention of talking to Faron. The boy made him uneasy for obvious reasons.

_"Well…he's a little busy right now…"_ Faron said hesitantly.

"What do you mean 'busy'?" Dean asked gruffly. He was worried Faron had decided he no longer wanted to play by the rules and was using his younger brother as a snack.

_"Calm down, Dean. Sam's perfectly fine." _Dean could hear the smile on Faron's face as he said this and it pissed him off. _"So how about you stop being Mr. Antisocial, and come over! I'm staying…"_

"I know where you're staying!" Dean shouted glancing at the slip of paper in his hand. Faron was annoying him and the thought of being in the same room with him made him queasy but he needed to go and get Sam (and his car) out of there. "I'm on my way."

_"Can't wait."_ Faron purred into the phone.

Dean didn't respond and instead hung up the phone and shoved it into his jean's pocket. He grabbed his wallet and his leather jacket and headed out into the warm summer night. He looked at his destination down the street, the big 'Hilton' sign glowing like the North Star. With a sigh, Dean began walking. He didn't know what to expect but something told him he wouldn't like it one bit.

* * *

Dean didn't know what to anticipate as he walked down the hallway to Faron's room. For a ritzy place like this, he had expected there to be someone at the front desk but there wasn't so he let himself up. The cream carpet of the white hallway looked plush and expensive and Dean wondered how the hell they kept it so clean.

"Fucking rich people." Dean mumbled.

Dean made it to Faron's room and noticed the door was ajar. Gripping the knife at his back, Dean slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

By the sounds he had heard through the phone, Dean had expected the room to be full of people and in total chaos but it wasn't. Everything was fairly neat, aside from all of the empty tiny liquor bottles on top of the mini-fridge. Dean could see Sam's bag and boots sitting next to the gold and white brocade couch in the corner but he didn't see anyone in the room. He could hear Metallica's "Master of Puppet's" lightly playing somewhere in the room. As Dean walked past a door he assumed was the bathroom, he could hear the unmistakable sound of a woman's moans. He could also smell the heavy aroma of marijuana floating across the room.

Dean walked through the room and towards the open balcony door, the smell growing stronger with each step. As he walked out there, he could see Faron sitting Indian-style in a white chair, the joint in his hand. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Dean pocketed the knife and leaned against the railing looking down at the quieting city below them.

"So where is everyone?" Dean asked.

Faron didn't open his eyes but he took a hit and replied.

"Probably off fucking."

"What happened?"

"Well it began with Sam and I having a few drinks…your brother's a major lightweight by the way… then we heard some girls in the hallway so I invited them in for a little fun, y'know, get Sam some tail."

Dean scoffed at that thought but let him continue. He was always trying to get Sam to hook up with a girl but he never would.

"So then the girls ordered some room service and the guy who brought it up was hot, so we persuaded him to stay and party too. I guess someone called the front desk on us cuz some super hot guy came up trying to bust up the party. At that point, I could tell everyone was still down to party so I lit a joint and threw a little pheromones around and things started to just happen."

Dean smiled at the nonchalant way Faron described the evening as if it were every night this sort of thing happened. Dean figured for Faron, this **did** happen every night.

"So where's Sam?" Dean asked peeking back into the room.

"In the bathroom." Faron said taking another hit. "Fucking some blonde girl from DePaul."

Dean looked over at Faron in surprise. He had not only got Sam drunk but had convinced him to have a one night stand. Maybe Faron wasn't so bad after all.

"Alright Sammy!" Dean said under his breath with a smile on his face.

Faron took a deep hit off the joint and passed it to Dean. Dean took it and brought it to his lips, inhaling deeply before coughing.

"Shit!" Dean said in between coughs. "That's really strong!"

"And expensive." Faron said. He finally opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. "So either smoke it or pass it."

Dean stopped coughing and put the joint back to his lips, inhaling again. This time, it wasn't nearly as harsh and almost immediately Dean could feel the calming effect of the weed taking over. He took one more hit before passing it back to Faron.

"When you heal as fast as I do, it has to be strong or the buzz will wear off pretty quickly." Faron said. "So, what brings you here? I thought you were banging some bar whore?"

"That didn't quite work out." Dean replied looking up at the sky. "So when I saw that Sam had taken my car and wouldn't answer the phone, I figured…"

"That I had him tied up and was feeding on him like a popsicle in July… Look Dean, I know you hate me but Sam's like a brother to me. I would never hurt him."

"Ok but Sam's my _actual_ brother and I look out for him. Always have." Dean said. Faron passed the pot back to him and he took another hit, exhaling the smoke in a succession of 'O's.

"I get it, I have a kid brother myself." Faron said.

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"You didn't try to know." Faron replied. His tone wasn't overtly accusatory but Dean could still hear it.

"Fair enough. So what's his name?" Dean asked, taking another hit. He was really feeling the pot and he felt relaxed and extremely mellow.

"Abel. He's my half brother. He's the reason I became a hunter in the first place."

"I thought it was because of the guys you killed?"

"That's part of the reason." Faron said, reaching for the joint. It was almost done and Faron wanted to enjoy his high while it lasted. "But when I discovered all of those evil things I saw in movies were real, I knew I wanted to protect him from them. I wanted to protect him from myself. I haven't seen him since I left."

"That's gotta be hard." Dean replied looking at Faron. The discomfort he thought he would feel towards Faron wasn't there. He didn't know if it was because of the weed or because Faron seemed like a good guy but Dean felt relaxed around him. "There's only a few times me and Sam have been apart for long and each time it was shitty. I bet you miss your family?"

Faron took one deep hit and tossed the joint over the balcony's railings.

"I miss my mom and Abel like crazy but I could do without my stepfather and my stepbrother Reed. They're assholes."

"So what do they think you're doing?" Dean asked. It was something he had wondered about for a while now.

"They think I'm a flight attendant!" Faron laughed. The laughter was contagious and Dean and Faron erupted in a fit of laughter.

After they calmed down, Dean was the first to speak.

"I don't hate you, y'know? You just make me uncomfortable."

"Why?" Faron wondered.

Dean couldn't stop the mental image of Karina lying nude on top of him from popping into his head and the visual made him stiffen in his jeans.

"Oh." Faron replied looking over at Dean. He felt the instant Dean's desire spiked and he had a very good idea why.

Faron stood from the chair, his long limbs untangling as he stalked towards Dean like a lion attacking its prey. As he was walking, Faron's body began to shift. His fitted jeans became tighter as his thighs and hips filled out. The front of his ratty t-shirt lifted as breasts began to sprout. His face softened and his hair grew, his impossibly blue eyes glowing.

Dean watched the transformation and he drew in a breath as Karina leaned down in front of him. Dean could smell musk and cinnamon wafting from her body. Normally he hated the smell of musk but on her it was intoxicating. She was so close, her red puckered lips so close to Dean's. His dick was so hard it hurt and he thought it might break right through the zipper.

"No. Wait." Dean said, placing his hands on her slim shoulders and pushing back.

"Dean, I know you want this." Karina replied. She reached over and began palming Dean's large bulge. "Stop thinking so much Dean. It's just sex. It means nothing."

Karina could feel Dean's resolve weakening but to seal the deal, she released a wave of pheromones in Dean's direction. His desire doubled and Dean could feel himself leaking into his boxers, his hips bucking into Karina's hand.

"We can't do this." Dean said. He knew what and who Karina really was but he was so horny, he would do anything she asked him to do.

"Yes we can Dean. We don't need to talk. We don't need to cuddle. You want me, I want you. Tonight we can fuck each other stupid and tomorrow we will pretend like it never happened." Karina replied, running her thin fingers over Dean's stubble.

Dean was about to object when he felt Karina's soft lips crash into his own. He could taste the cinnamon in her mouth and it urged him on. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and the two began fight for dominance. In a moment of clarity, Dean pulled back, gently pushing Karina away from him.

"I don't know about this…" Dean said uncertainly.

"Maybe this will help." Karina said. She raised her right hand and blue flames erupted from it. Dean looked at the flames as if they were hypnotizing him. He could see Karina moving towards him but he wasn't afraid. He didn't trust her by any means but he knew she wouldn't hurt him, especially with Sam so close.

Dean expected something drastic to happen when Karina laid her flaming hand on his face but when he opened his eyes, everything was as it was. He didn't feel any less horny but he didn't feel that floor plummeting feeling he got when the Djinn infected him.

Karina moved her hand away from Dean's face and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. Dean could feel the air leave his body as an electric charge moved through them.

He opened his eyes and Karina was no longer leaning in front of him. As a matter of fact, Karina was nowhere to be found. Where she once was stood Dean's ex-girlfriend Lisa. She looked the exact same way she looked the last time Dean had seen her.

He had forgotten how beautiful she was and his heart swelled with all the things that were left unfinished between them. In the back of his mind, Dean could hear a voice screaming at him that none of this was real but he didn't care. He moved over to her, running his fingers through her dark hair, bringing her face to his. Their tongue battle began again and Dean could feel her lifting him and leading him back inside. Dean's hands roamed over her body, his fingers remembering every curve and every muscle her body had.

She pushed him on the bed and toyed with the hem of the Led Zeppelin shirt she was wearing.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked glancing at the bathroom door.

"He'll be fine." Lisa replied, her eyes clouded with lust. "He's not close to being done. The boy has stamina!"

Lisa pulled the t-shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. Her body looked just as perfect as Dean remembered- lean and muscled from the yoga but still soft and feminine. Dean pulled himself up and removed his own shirt before working at the button of his jeans.

Dean finally wrestled his jeans off, his boot being a temporary hindrance as he looked over at the woman he once wanted for a wife. His cock was so hard, it tented his boxers obscenely, a spot of precum forming at the top. She had removed her own jeans and underwear while Dean was taking his off so Dean could see her in all of her glory.

Lisa moved over to Dean and stuck her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, slowly drawing them down. Karina looked up at the dick she had dreamed about for 6 years. It wasn't huge but it was much larger than average and it was incredibly thick. Karina's mouth watered just looking at it, her pussy almost dripping with anticipation.

Karina climbed up Dean's body capturing his lips in a fiery kiss once again as she positioned herself over Dean's cock. Karina pulled back from the kiss and gazed into Dean's eyes. He wanted her so badly and Karina was more than happy to oblige.

She slowly lowered herself onto Dean's cock, his back arching into her as Lisa's name slipped from his lips. Karina was used to people muttering other people's name during sex but when Dean did it, it hurt a part of her. As Dean's body met the mattress, Karina lifted herself before letting her body fall back into Dean. She rolled her hips at every plunge, eliciting moans from both of them.

Even though Dean could see Lisa's face staring back at him, could hear her voice mumbling his name, she felt different around him. She felt tighter, in a good way, and Dean couldn't help but buck into her moist opening. It felt like her body was drawing him into it, sucking the life from him through his penis. Dean reached up and grasped Lisa's bouncing breasts, running his fingertips over her tiny brown nipples, pinching and teasing them into points. Dean allowed his other hand to travel down her body to her pussy, moving it towards her entrance and teasing her clit as she moved around him.

"Mmm, Dean that feels so good!" Lisa moaned, her hips rocking up and down over his cock, his own hips thrusting up to meet her. They had built up a rhythm and their bodies were moving in sync with each other.

Karina understood why Dean bragged about his skills in the bedroom. The way he moved his hips and used his hands to stimulate her was unlike anything she had ever experienced. His cock rubbed her in all the right ways as if it had been made to please Karina and only her.

Neither one knew how long they had been at it but their gentle thrusts had turned rough and passionate. Dean was moaning nonstop underneath her and Karina could feel herself moving closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel her claws and canines lengthen and the black veins began moving up her arms, legs, and face. Karina could feel Dean approaching orgasm as well and they both knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh Lisa, baby, yea right there!" Dean said, his lidded eyes gazing at Karina with love. "Make me cum baby. I'm so close."

"Me too!" Karina replied, rolling her hips on top of him.

It was unlike anything Karina had felt before, like a wave forming into a hurricane, her orgasm started from her stomach and move through her to her toes. It made every part of her seize up and release as if the tension had built to explosion. She could feel her pheromones shoot from her body and hit everyone close enough to feel it. She could hear Dean scream as his own orgasm rocketed through his body and into hers. She could also hear (and feel) Sam and "DePaul Girl" in the bathroom cum as well.

Dean looked up at Lisa, sweating and breathing heavily above him but she was changing. Her hair was growing lighter, her body move curvaceous, her skin paler. Lisa was no longer there but Karina was, her hair plastered on her face. Dean could see the traces of her Succubus transformation fading away and her eyes returning to normal.

Neither of them said a word as Karina climbed off of him and they both fumbled to get dressed.

Dean stood up and reached for his jacket after he had gotten dressed. He swiped his hand across his sweaty forehead and made his way to the door.

"I'll umm…get going." He said, his hand on the knob.

"Dean, don't make this weird. You enjoyed yourself, I definitely enjoyed myself, that's it." Karina replied pushing her hair back.

Dean looked at her all glowing and sated, and he knew he didn't regret what had just happened. Hell, he wanted to go again. But he also knew there was no way they could pretend they hadn't just had sex; that nothing had changed between them.

"You're right." He said opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. "But maybe for now, we shouldn't tell Sam about this."

"Agreed!" Karina said quickly. They both knew he wasn't ready to know and they were both content with keeping the events of the night to themselves.

A moment passed between them, almost unperceivable if you walked upon them. But they both knew this wouldn't be the last time they would do this.

Karina watched as Dean walked down the hall and turn the corner towards the elevators, her own body morphing back into her Incubus form.

Faron had enjoyed what had just happened but he couldn't lie to himself that it didn't hurt him that it wasn't his name Dean called out, it wasn't his face Dean found attractive, it wasn't his body Dean lusted after. But Faron would never say those words aloud so he kicked his clothes off and turned out the lights.

And as Faron lay in bed, he would never say that he was lonely.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

There you have it, the first sex scene. I know some of you are disappointed that it was a slash scene but I promise you there will be no more explicit straight sex. It will be mentioned and hinted at but not said in detail.

Sorry if the changes in using Karina, Faron, and Lisa's names were confusing but there's nothing I can really do about it.

I also didn't want the end to be all angsty cuz that's just not Faron's personality. I'm also sorry if anyone is offended by the idea of anyone (including Dean Winchester) smoking pot and cigarettes but that's just the world we live in, we can't ignore that. And there have been plenty of instances in the show to suggest Dean is familiar with the substance.

Next chapter will have a little Castiel in it.


	4. Chapter 4- Convoiter

**CHAPTER 4- CONVOITER **

Faron looked out of the window of the Impala from its backseat. Sam was sitting in the front seat and the two of them were watching Dean talking into his cell phone. They had been in Chicago for the last week and in that week they'd killed a nest of vampires, 7 demons, 3 ghosts, and a Red Cap but no more news of the Cubus that had drawn them all there. In that time Dean and Karina had sex every night. After that first night, Faron insisted Sam and Dean move into the Hilton in the room next to his that he paid for and even though they both continuously said no, they had finally given in and accepted the offer. So after each hunt and after Sam had fallen asleep, Dean would pull himself out of bed and go to Faron's room where Karina was always waiting for him.

Even though Dean was outside of the car now and several feet ahead of them, Faron could hear every word both he and Castiel were saying courtesy of his enhanced hearing.

"So, what now Cas? We can't stay here any longer and the Cubus has clearly moved on." Dean said, glancing over to the car at his brother and the Cubus Hunter.

"Actually Dean, I do have a job for you." Castiel replied. Since becoming a human, his need to help people hadn't disappeared but after his last failed attempt at being a Hunter, Cas knew that option was out so instead he chose to take over Bobby's mantle and decided to help Hunters find hunts. He had also been working hard at trying to appear more human so he has long ditched the trench coat and suit. His hardest task has been injecting emotion into his words which has resulted in his voice fluctuating between his own and Jimmy Novak's voice. The end result sounds like a teenage boy during puberty. "It's in Winnebago, Wisconsin. People have gone missing and have turned up later on the shore of Lake Winnebago, missing their liver."

"Ok, Cas, we're on it. Thanks."

"No problem, Dean." Castiel replied before the line went dead.

Dean put the phone in his pocket and sauntered to the car.

"Looks like we're going to Wisconsin ladies."

* * *

Faron stepped out of his own bright blue 1970 Plymouth Barracuda and looked up at the 2 story bed and breakfast in front of him with a frown on his face. He had arrived to Winnebago, Wisconsin before the Winchesters and he was disappointed that the small lake town only had one place to stay and judging from its exterior, it wasn't great. _I've gone from Hilton to hillbilly _Faron thought to himself. Faron gave a long stretch and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat before walking towards the cabin. He had been driving for the last 5 hours and his body was protesting the movement.

With a sigh, Faron walked up the creaky steps and opened the rickety door into the establishment. The inside didn't look as bad as the outside. Inside, the lodgings had a welcoming, homey feel to it that strangely reminded Faron of Christmastime.

"Can I help you?" A small voice sounded behind Faron. He quickly turned and met the smiling eyes of an elderly woman behind a large wooden desk, a 'receptionist' plaque hanging crookedly on the wall behind her. She had on a pair of very large bifocal eyeglasses that made her look like a bug and she had a large smear of petal pink lipstick on her yellow teeth. She looked ancient but friendly.

"Hi. Yes, I would like 2 rooms- one single, one double for 3 days." Faron replied pulling out his battered leather wallet.

"No problem sweetie." She said, slowly tapping something into the computer in front of her. It was large and looked as old as she was. "Ok, rooms 5 and 6 are open. It'll be $62.50 a night."

Faron reached into his wallet and pulled out a stack of cash, sliding it towards the woman. _65 bucks for this dump?! _Faron thought as the woman slowly counted the bills.

"Everything seems to be in order," She said smiling again, the lipstick spreading across more of her teeth. "I'll just have Walter take your bag up." She tapped the shrill bell in front of her while she slipped the money into the floral apron covering the too-tight housecoat she was wearing.

"No, it's ok, I can-"Faron said but before he could finish the sentence, a man even older than the woman shuffled out of the door behind the desk. He was so stooped, his chest nearly touched his knees. He was almost completely bald save for long, white wisps of hair dangling from his scalp. Faron could see from the way he held his mouth that he was probably missing all of his teeth and his dirty trousers were pulled up to his neck.

Walter didn't have to bend over to pick up Faron's bag, his hands already so close to the ground and with a mighty effort, he hefted the bag up and shuffled up the long wooden steps to the second floor. When they reached the landing, Walter wobbled slightly before making a right as Faron could hear the woman downstairs call to him in what she may have considered a yell.

"If you need anything, use the phone in the room and press #1. My grandson Casey is available any time. I'm Milly by the way."

When they got to the end of the hall, Walter reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, shakily sliding it into the door and turning it. The door opened silently into a room Faron could only describe as a stuffed zoo. Everything in the small room was made of dark wood and every surface that wasn't draped in an animal pelt had a taxidermied rodent atop it. On each of the four walls was mounted a different animal head and there was a light layer of dust covering almost every surface.

Faron turned to thank Walter for the assistance but when he turned around, the man was already gone, his bag sitting at his feet. The only indication that the man was even there was the room key dangling from the lock. Faron stepped further into the room and closed the door. It smelled strongly of moth balls and Chanel No. 5.

Faron walked into the adjoining bathroom and was surprised by its appearance. He was expecting something that looked more like the rest of the place but it was surprisingly very clean and modern. Everything was light blue and pale green and all of the silver fixtures gleamed in the afternoon light. There were bright white, neatly folded towels sitting on the white ceramic sink and Faron could see a door off the side that he guessed led into Sam and Dean's room.

Faron was splashing water on his face when he heard Dean's gruff voice through the wall.

"Sam, I swear whatever's going on in this town, Grandma and Grandpa Moses are responsible."

"Dean, that's not nice. They seem very sweet."

"Come on, everyone knows never trust the sweet old couple. Next thing you know they've drugged you and they're fattening you up to eat!"

"That was ONE time!"

"He's not wrong!" Faron said, walking into their room. "Did Hansel and Gretel teach you anything?"

"Ha! I told you!" Dean said, a triumphant look on his face.

"Of course he's going to agree with you!" Sam replied.

"What is that supposed to me?" Faron asked a look of false indignation on his face.

"Nothing." Sam replied, pulling his laptop from his bag. "Shit! No Wi-Fi!"

"Yea Sammy cuz this place just screams technologically advanced!" Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"So what should we do?" Faron asked jumping onto one of the beds. Their room looked just like his except instead of stuffed rodents theirs was filled with stuffed turtles and fish.

"Well, me and you are going to suit up and question everyone who lives along the lake while Sam, you'll have to go to the town over where the morgue is and check out the bodies." Dean said, looking at the other two.

"So," Faron said, a smile spreading across his face. "Should I wear Gucci or Armani?"

* * *

"So what have you got Sam?" Dean asked through the receiver of his cell phone. He was at the site where the bodies had washed up at with Faron. After they had had sex that first night, Dean had thought things would be awkward between him and Faron but it wasn't. It helped that Dean mentally separated Faron and Karina so he only felt uncomfortable when he turned into Karina. He had actually grown to really like Faron and discovered they had a lot in common- their love of vintage cars and classic rock, their love of sex and good booze, and skill at killing things. He's the only person Dean has known who liked to Hunt as much as he did.

"Well, it's just like Cas said, all of them had their livers cut out." Sam replied.

"Cut out?"

"Yea, not as smooth as a knife but they weren't ripped out."

"That doesn't really help us. Anything else?"

"Well," Sam began. Dean could hear the rustling of papers on the other end. "According to the autopsy report, all 6 bodies had large amounts of a foreign substance in them."

"What do you mean, 'foreign substance'?"

"It's some kind of natural paralytic. The medical examiner says the only thing she knows of that comes close to it is a poison found in Asiatic toads."

"So you're telling me a frog paralyzed them and ate their livers on a lake in Wisconsin? Sam that's crazy!"

"We've heard worse, Dean."

"You're right. Ok, keep me posted Sam."

Dean turned to Faron who was at the lake's edge, scouring for any other clues.

"Found anything?" Dean asked him. Dean had to admit in a non-sexual way, Faron looked good in his designer suit. He had gelled his dark wavy hair back and it made him look even younger than he actually was. Sometimes Dean forgot how much younger Faron and Karina were from him. Almost 8 years.

"No, not really." Faron replied, standing from his crouched position and smoothing his hair back. "Sam better not put a scratch on my car!"

"I think he knows better. So where did you get the car anyway? It must have cost a fortune." Dean said, walking along the shore of the lake.

Faron paused his inspection and looked at Dean before replying.

"It was a gift."

"A gift? From who?"

"A very wealthy friend." Faron replied, his back to Dean.

Dean had a good idea what Faron meant when he said he got the car from a wealthy friend. Over the week, Faron had told Dean a lot of stories about the cons and sexual favors he had to do to get the money and luxuries he had now. Dean wasn't judging him; he hasn't exactly been a saint. He remembered all the times he was on his own and it hadn't been a picnic.

"Wait…" Dean said. "What happened to that Harley you had years ago? Please tell me you still have it? I was dying to drive that baby!"

"It's in a storage garage in Jersey." Faron replied. He could smell a very strong odor wafting from the lake itself. There was the typical smell of fish but underneath it, Faron could smell another, stronger odor. "Do you smell that?"

Dean took a couple of experimental sniffs before replying.

"Yea, smells like lake." He said sarcastically.

"No, it smells familiar…like… well, I don't know but I know that smell."

"Well, you can stay here and do the Scooby Doo bloodhound thing but I'm going to those houses over there and questioning some people. Hopefully we can get this thing solved early so I can get the hell out of this place."

* * *

Dean and Faron walked up the stairs of the small, blue lakeside home. It was the last one in the long line of houses they had visited in the last 3 hours. From what they could gather from the people who lived in the houses, no one heard or saw anything. Of the 9 houses lining the lake, 6 of them had already lost someone, an attack happening every month. The only thing they could gather was that none of the victims were younger than 16.

Dean stepped up to the door and gave 3 firm knocks, making the door rattle slightly on its frame. With a triumphant smirk, he looked at Faron. "See, even without your monster strength, I can still take you." He said with a wink.

Before Faron could reply, the door opened a crack and a petite Asian woman opened the door. She was rather attractive and looked to be in her mid-thirties, her dark hair was cut in a pixie style haircut and she was wearing a simple button-up blouse and a pair of jeans.

"How may I help you?" She asked, looking at the two Hunters. There wasn't a hint of an accent in her voice as she spoke to them.

"Hi, ma'am." Dean said, stepping closer towards the crack. "My name is Detective Dresden, this is Detective Murphy. We're here investigating the murder of the 6 individuals…"

"I don't know anything about that!" She said, closing the door in Dean's face.

Dean turned to Faron, quirking his eyebrow at him and lifted his fist to pound on the door again. Faron stopped his hand before it touched the door.

"Let me." He said lightly tapping on the door as Dean rolled his eyes.

The woman again appeared at the door, opening it to a crack.

"I said I didn't know…"

Faron reached out towards her with his pheromones, letting his power of persuasion envelop her. He gave her enough to make her compliant but not enough to make her feverish with lust.

"I'm sorry Ms…?

"It's Mrs." She responded, a grin sliding across her face. "Mrs. Miller."

"Oh I'm sorry for my mistake **Mrs.** Miller." Faron said with a matching smile. "It's just I couldn't imagine a woman as exotically beautiful as you being old enough to be getting married."

Faron could feel Dean next him rolling his eyes again but he didn't care. Being a Cubus had its perks. Charm being on of them.

"It's no problem. And call me Haruko." She said blushing. "You said you were detectives about the murder? Well, I'm sorry to tell you but I have no clue…"

"How about you just let us in for a minute. I just want to ask you a few questions and then we'll be off." Faron interjected with a wink.

Haruko hesitated for a second, her face betraying the emotions running through her mind. The logical part of her brain wanted to say no but there was something about the man that made her open the door.

Faron and Dean walked into the house. The house looked like a normal middle class home. The Hunters followed Haruko into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything?" She asked. She only seemed to be looking at Faron and the inflection in the way she said _anything_ held a promise of something else in it.

"No, I'm fine for now." Faron said with a smile.

The boys sat down at the proffered kitchen table and Dean took out a writing pad.

"So Mrs. Miller, have you seen or heard anything strange the last few months?" Dean asked, his pen poised.

Haruko looked at him with unveiled contempt before smiling at Faron and answering the question, again only looking at Faron.

"No, I haven't heard anything strange around here. It's so sad what happened to all those people. You know, I knew a lot of them so it's a very personal tragedy for me."

Dean looked at the woman. She looked like the typical soccer mom but he could clearly see she was hiding something.

"And do you know of anyone who would want to hurt these people?" Dean asked. This time she didn't even glance in his direction.

"Not that I know of. We're a very close community of working class people. Our livelihood is that lake so if we can't stop this tragedy, all of our lives might be over." She replied.

"And where is your husband? I would like to ask him a few questions as well." Dean said. He was getting sick of being ignored and this woman was really pissing him off.

"My husband is a fisherman. He's been at sea for the last 2 months."

"Ok Haruko." Faron said standing up. "If there's anything you remember, feel free to call. Here's my card."

Haruko looked at the card and then up at Faron seductively. "I will most certainly…"

She was interrupted by a tiny voice. Faron wasn't sure he could fully understand what the voice was saying as it came out lazy and slurred but he was pretty sure it said "Mommy."

Haruko turned towards the kitchen door where a little boy was standing there. He was about 9 or 10 and was holding on to the doorframe like it was keeping him upright. What was most unusual about the boy was that his head was rather large, making his face appear pinched and small. His eyes seemed to be permanently downcast and the hair on his large head grew on the sides, but not on top. Faron looked at the boy not because of his appearance but the fact he looked to be the same age as Faron's own brother Abel.

"Yes honey?" Haruko said, walking to the boy and grabbing his hand.

"I'm hungry." He slurred.

Haruko led the boy to the table and lifted him into a seat. As he was walking, Faron could see he wobbled as if he couldn't find his footing. The boy looked frail and Faron found himself feeling sorry for the boy no matter how hard he tried not to pity him. His thoughts went to the feelings he would have if his own brother was this afflicted.

"Here you are." Haruko said, sliding a bowl in front of the boy. He began to quickly devour the contents of the bowl so quickly, Faron could barely see what it was he was eating.

"This is my son, Kawako. He was born with hydrocephalus."

"Hydrocephalus?" Dean asked.

This time Haruko looked at him the way she did when she first opened the door, not with hate but fear.

"Water on the brain." Faron replied matter-or-factly.

Haruko nodded and looked away. Weariness seemed to be falling over her like a veil and she began looking much older than her age.

"He's had it all his life. We keep going to the doctor to have a shunt put in to drain it but it just keeps coming back."

Dean and Faron exchanged a look and stood from the table.

"We'll get going and leave you to care for your son." Dean said. He was beginning to feel the weight of her situation bearing down on him. The boy reminded him of Sam. Not because of his condition but because he would die if something like that had happened to Sammy.

Dean and Faron left out of the house and closed the door behind them. They could hear the boy give a shrill cry from the inside of the house.

With a sigh, Dean pulled out his phone and punched in Sam's number.

"Hey Sammy, where are you?"

* * *

"So from what I can gather, before this, this town was a peaceful town. There's no one new who's moved into town and everyone seems to have been here for a while." Sam said, furiously typing away on his computer. They were at the Winnebago Public Library, if this could be considered a library. It was more like a single room with books in it but it was the only place in town with Wi-Fi so Sam wasn't complaining.

"So you're basically saying we're screwed?" Dean said. He was lounging in the chair on 2 of its legs, his blazer and tie discarded long ago.

"What about Haruko Miller and her husband?" Faron asked. "There was definitely something weird going on there."

Dean nodded as Sam began typing on his computer again.

"Well according to records, they got married in 2006; both went to Winnebago High School. His family has lived here for generations; hers migrated here from Japan during World World II."

"What about the kid?" Dean asked.

"No kid…wait…" Sam replied. "They adopted Kawako from Japan."

"How long ago?" Faron asked, suddenly interested.

Sam didn't need to say it; Dean and Faron knew the answer before he said it.

"6 months ago." He said looking at the other 2 Hunters.

"Ok." Dean said, letting his chair fall back on all 4 legs. "Are we saying it's the kid? Cuz yea, ok, he's got a condition but I wouldn't exactly say it was murder!"

There was a silent exchange between the three of them, affirming what they all knew to be true. Suddenly, at the thought of the little boy, it was as if someone pulled the sheet away from his mind, the answer came to Faron.

"Cucumbers!" Faron shouted jumping out of his seat.

"Um…rutabaga!" Dean replied, confusion written on his face.

"No! The smell I smelled at the lake! It was cucumbers!"

Sam glanced at Dean before slowly talking to Faron as if he were insane.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

Faron huffed before speaking. "I smelled cucumbers at the lake. The boy was eating cucumbers when we were there…"

Still lost, Dean and Sam stared at Faron blankly.

"The missing livers, the cucumbers!" When it still appeared he was getting nowhere, Faron huffed in frustration and grabbed his car keys from the table in front of him and stormed out of the library. Dean and Sam looked at each, both confused.

"Where is he going?" Sam asked.

The only response he got from Dean was a shrug of his shoulders.

Suddenly Faron came storming back into the library, a large book in his hand. It looked incredibly old and heavy but Faron carried it as if it weighed nothing at all. He walked over to the table and dropped the book onto it, causing Sam's laptop to shake. He stopped its movement and shut it, sliding it back into his bag. Faron was kind of scaring him right now.

Sam glanced at the book Faron had just brought in. It was large and brown and had Japanese words written on the front. When Faron opened the first page, English was written on the inside and it read: _"Ancient Japanese Folklore."_

Faron frantically flipped through the book, finally landing on the page he was looking for.

"Here it is!" He shouted triumphantly.

Dean turned the book and stared at the passage. It was written in Japanese but underneath each line, someone had scrawled the translation in bright red ink.

"A Kappa?"

* * *

"So how do you know so much about Japanese Folklore?" Dean asked Faron. They had gone back to the bed and breakfast to change and were on their way back to Mrs. Miller's house. It had grown dark hours ago and the breeze coming from the lake sent a cool chill through the autumn evening.

"I learned in college." Faron said. He was adjusting the strap holding his holster on his shoulders.

"You went to college?!" Sam said from the backseat. They had flipped a quarter for shotgun and Faron won out.

"Yea. I got an online degree in Folklore and Mythology." He replied, finally satisfied with the holsters placement.

"And you're sure these iron bullets will be enough to stop it?" Dean asked. Truth is he was nervous; he always felt weird when he had to fight something that looked like a child. It just never felt right to him and the fact that they weren't %100 positive it was the kid unsettled him as well.

"Well, I've never personally fought a Kappa and since they're native to Japan, I don't know anyone who has. But from what I've read, they're either spirits or sprites, both of which have a weakness to iron."

"I never knew you were such a geek." Dean smirked, looking over at Faron.

"Well, although I love killing things just as much as the next Hunter, I wasn't going to waste a 4.0 GPA." Faron replied smugly.

They drove in relative silence, the low hum of the radio in the background.

"We're here." Dean said as they pulled up to the Millers house and he cut the car's lights. From the outside it was apparent someone was home. The three Hunters filed out of the car and made their way up the walkway and to the door.

Before Dean could knock, the door flew open and they all looked at the panicked face of Mrs. Miller.

"What are you doing here?!" She said frantically. "You've got to leave! Now!"

As she went to slam the door, Dean caught it with his foot and forced his way into the house. Everything seemed in order but the odor of rotting fish and old cucumbers assaulted their senses.

"You can't just come barging into someone's home!" She screamed, attempting to push them out. "You've got to go!"

"Where is he?!" Sam shouted, moving through the front door.

"Who?" She said, turning her attention to him.

"Your son! We know what he is! Where is he?"

At this, Mrs. Miller sank to her knees and sobbed. It appeared as if her entire body just gave up and she crumbled faster than gingerbread.

"He's not here." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "He's at the lake."

"Listen to me Haruko!" Faron said, placing a hand on each shoulder. "If you don't tell us where he is, someone else is going to die. Is that what you want?!"

"No but…he said this would be the last one." She said, her teary eyes meeting the Hunters'. "He said he'd stop."

Faron let the woman go and faced Sam and Dean. "Let's go!" He said, racing through the door and towards the lake.

When they got to the lake, the smell was overpowering, even mortal noses could smell it in every breath they took. In the darkness, Faron could see as if someone turned a flashlight on but he could tell by their faces that Sam and Dean had a hard time seeing.

"Maybe you guys should…"

With no warning, Sam fell to the ground, his body sinking into the wet ground around the lake.

"Sammy! Sammy what's wrong?!" Dean said as he scrambled over to Sam's body. He turned his brother over but in the darkness, he couldn't see what was wrong with him. Faron walked to the pair and looked down at Sam. He was still breathing and his eyes were wide in surprise, frantically roving around his surroundings trying to make out the environment. Faron could hear a moaning noise coming from his closed lips.

"Dean! You've got to get out of here!" Faron said as realization struck him.

"What?! I can't just leave him!"

"It's the Kappa. The paralytic came from him and he's got to Sam. We need to get you out of here before he gets you too!"

Dean opened his mouth to reply but suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth hung open in silent response. Suddenly his body fell to the ground next to his brothers. This time as Faron looked around the shore, he knew exactly what was wrong. Standing behind Dean was the Kappa.

Even though the creature had mottled black and green skin and a beak-like mouth, Faron could tell it was the little boy by its height and the fact he still had the same large head, only this time the top of it was semi-transparent. His hands had only 3 thick, webbed digits with large claws dripping venom. It had a huge carapace protruding from its back and its face was twisted into what could have passed for a sneer. The smell of fish and cucumbers leaked from its pores but underneath it, Faron could smell the unmistakable metallic scent of blood.

"You wanna play?" Faron said with a savage grin as his body began to change. His eyes glowed and the familiar black veins began to work their way up his body as his nails and teeth lengthened. "Then let's play!"

Faron lunged at the Kappa, vicious claws unsheathed and ready for attack. The Kappa stood his ground preparing for the eminent collision as Faron's claws raked across his stomach. Faron expected there to be blood but when he looked down at the monster's stomach, he could see there was no wound. This momentary distraction was enough for the Kappa as he ran towards Faron, his own dripping claws poised. By the time Faron realized what was happening, he could feel the biting pain of the Kappa's claws biting into his pale flesh.

Faron screamed as the creature pulled its nails free. He could feel his body trying to heal but the claw's poison was stopping the wound from closing. Faron looked over at the Kappa, the same sneer on its scrunched face and he tried a new tactic. Faron pushed his hands into his jacket and whipped the Magnum 500s out of their holsters. Pointing the guns at the beast, Faron cocked each gun and fired. One shot hit the Kappa in the shoulder, the other in the neck. Faron could feel the power behind the shot as they lodged themselves inside of the creature. He could also see smoke pouring from the wound the same way his wounds smoked when hit with silver.

"Well, my aim's a little off." Faron said. His shoulder was throbbing from where it had scratched him and a quick glance at it, he could see his body trying to reject the poison, a clear liquid oozing from the gashes. He's going to need to feed tonight.

The Kappa let out a shrill, high pitched scream as it came at Faron with a speed Faron didn't expect. It swiped at his stomach but Faron jumped back before they could connect but the Kappa was on him again, this time he swung at Faron's face. At the last minute, Faron ducked and kicked out his foot, knocking the beast on its back. Faron stood up and walked to the monster, cocking his guns and aiming them at its head.

"Never come at the face!"

As he was about to pull the trigger, the Kappa's webbed foot shot out and kicked the gun out of his left hand. Before Faron could recover from the shock, it was up again, grabbing at the other gun. Faron tried to wrench his wrist from the imps grasp but it latched on with its beaked mouth, its tiny needle-like teeth stabbing him in the arm and hand, making him drop the gun. With a frustrated grunt, Faron pulled his fist back and punched the Kappa in the face, causing it to open its maw and release Faron's wrist. In a last ditch effort, Faron spun and kicked out his foot, hitting the Kappa in the chest and knocking it back. In his own show of speed, Faron quickly scooped up his fallen gun, cocked it and aimed it at the creature's head.

"Sayonara asshole!"

Faron pulled the trigger, the gun releasing with a resounding bang. Faron saw the bullet, as if in slow motion, spinning and twisting, seeking a target. He could see it slice through the air and embed itself right between the Kappa's black eyes.

The Kappa's head snapped back as the bullet connected and its tiny body was thrown back by the force. It's still body lay on the cold ground, not moving; not even twitching. Faron cautiously walked towards the fallen beast, the gun cocked and ready to fire again but as he stood over it, he could tell it was dead. Its huge black eyes were clouding over and a clear, thick, viscous liquid was pouring from the hole in its head.

* * *

The 3 Hunters pulled themselves out of the Impala and dragged their way up the stairs of the bed and breakfast they were staying at. The Kappa venom had begun to wear off but Sam and Dean still had a hard time moving so they were both leaning on Faron who also had to drive back, something Dean wasn't too happy about.

As they walked through the lobby, Faron noticed the old couple wasn't behind the desk but a very tall, very attractive guy. He was wearing a fitted t-shirt and a name tag that read the name "_Casey_" on it. He spared a quick glance at the trio with a suspicious eyebrow raise at their battered shape and then continued with whatever he was doing.

_Looks like Karina's up to bat tonight_, Faron thought as he climbed the stairs and ushered Sam and Dean into their room.

Twenty minutes later, Karina stepped out of Faron's room in a tight tank top and a very short skirt, her pheromones dripping from her body like an accessory.

With a grin, she walked down the steps towards the boy at the front desk. He looked up as she approached and a sly grin slid across his face as he took in her appearance.

"What can I help _you_ with?" He asked in a deep voice, his eyes raking across her body. She could see her pheromones beginning to take effect on him, his eyes taking on the familiar sexual haze.

With a smile, Karina slid her hand across the desk meeting his strong hand lying on top of it. The instant their hands touched, Casey gave a shudder and his eyes closed.

"Actually, there is something you could do for me…"

* * *

Faron walked down the stairs of the bed and breakfast with his duffel bag in hand. As he made his way across the lobby towards the dining room Sam and Dean were waiting in, he could see Casey still standing behind the desk albeit in a different outfit. Their eyes connected for a moment but there was no recognition on Casey's end so Faron continued on into the dining room. The room was rather large and had about 20 round tables situated in a random formation. The walls were covered in a red and bronze faux brocade wallpaper that was cracked and peeling in several places. It was what passed as lux and contemporary in Winnebago.

Sam and Dean were seated at a table in the back, possibly under the only lamp in the room that had a busted light bulb, making them appear even more out of place. Sam raised his head from his stack of French toast and smiled at Faron as he approached but Dean never looked up from his pancakes. Faron took an empty seat and greeted the fellow hunters.

"Hey guys!" He said happily. He wasn't normally a morning person but today he felt refreshed.

"Hey Faron!" Sam said in between mouthfuls of French toast. Dean, on the other hand didn't even glance in Faron's direction.

"So…where did Cas say we're off to next?" Faron asked. He directed the question in Dean's direction but Sam was the one who answered.

"Banshee in Minnesota."

The rest of the breakfast grew increasingly uncomfortable as it appeared that no matter how much Sam tried to engage Dean in conversation, he would only respond in nods, grunts, and one word answers and he wouldn't even look at Faron.

They were standing outside of the Impala, Dean and Sam putting their bags in the trunk when Faron had finally decided enough was enough. He had asked Dean a simple question ("_Which highway are we taking?_") and when Dean ignored him and made a move to climb into the driver's seat, Faron snapped.

"Dean, what is your fucking problem?!"

For the first time all morning, Dean looked at him but there was hardly any emotion on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He said, looking at Faron as if he had lost his mind.

"Don't give me that! You've been a moody all day. What's going on?"

At first Faron didn't think he was going to respond but finally he opened his mouth.

"Ask Casey." He said flippantly.

"Wha…how do you know about that?"

"I went to your room last night and I saw you with him."

"And what, are you jealous or something?"

At this, Dean looked outraged and his face contorted in anger.

"No! I'm not jealous."

"Then what is the problem?!"

"I..I…didn't want you to accidentally kill someone…" Faron heard the words he said but he didn't believe them. He knew Dean was lying to him and Sam seemed to have picked up on it as well.

"Come on guys, each of you get in your cars, we'll forget all about this."

"Stay out of this Sammy." Dean said in his brother's direction. Then he looked at Faron and continued. "But you can't just feed off whoever you want Karina!"

"Faron." Faron said looking Dean in the eye. "My name is Faron."

"You know what I mean. You just can't do that." Dean made a move to climb into the car but stopped when Faron continued.

"And you can't have it both ways Dean!"

Dean looked at Sam but he seemed to be confused. Dean prayed Faron wouldn't say anything about the arrangement they've had the last week and a half.

"You know what?" Faron said, picking up his bag. "I don't need this. I was better off on my own. Bye Sam."

Faron hitched up his bag and walked to his car. When he opened the door and threw his bag into the passenger seat he could hear Sam calling his name but he ignored it and jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket but he ignored that as well. And as Faron drove away, Sam's tall form growing smaller in the rearview mirror, Faron didn't know if he had made the right decision. Especially when his heart screamed at him to turn around.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Uh-oh, we've got an argument, a little jealous Dean, and a Kappa.

I knew I wanted to have a chapter of them on a hunt and originally it was in Chicago and they were fighting a Chicago Fire ghost but I nixed that idea as I wanted some time to past so I decided on the Kappa and from there, it wrote itself. I didn't want it to be too obvious that it was a Kappa and that the little boy was it but I also didn't want it to be the biggest surprise in the world. I'm going to post a little except thing tomorrow that ties in this chapter and the next chapter which takes place at a later time. Thank you for your support! Oh and you'll see more of Castiel towards the last 2 chapters of the story.


	5. Interlogue- Begierde

**INTERLOGUE- BEGIERDE**

Faron walked into the smoky bar, wrapping his beat-up leather jacket closer to his body. The nearer the days were drawing towards Fall, the cooler the nights had become. It had been 5 days since Faron left the Winchester brothers and he had been miserable the entire time. Sam called everyday and everyday Faron ignored the call. He wasn't ready to talk about what happened and he refused to say he was wrong. Dean was wrong for his outburst. But his pride aside, Faron missed the company of the brothers. He missed talking to Sam, something he had done for the last 6 years and he missed being with Dean; not just sexually but just **being** with him. It was no secret to Faron or Sam that Faron had always had a crush on Dean but in the time they had spent together, Faron's crush had begun to turn into something else. He knew he wasn't in love with the other Hunter but he felt strongly towards Dean. And not just Dean. He saw Sam as the older brother he had always wished he had. His own older stepbrother, Reed, never wanted anything to do with Faron and delighted in making his life miserable, something Sam had never done.

Faron sauntered past the bar, gesturing to the guy behind it before climbing into a booth in the corner, half hidden in shadows. Faron peeled his jacket off his form and threw it onto the seat next to him, revealing the ripped white shirt underneath. The Wendigo had gotten a good chunk out of him but it was luckily only a flesh wound; the claw marks already completely healed leaving his skin smooth and pale.

"What can I get you son?" The man from behind the bar asked when he walked up to Faron's table. He was squat, fat, and wearing a dirty t-shirt but he looked kinder than the other rough looking patrons Faron saw as he looked over the bar.

"Jack Daniels. Bring the bottle." Faron replied, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and procuring his cigarettes. For once, he was happy to be in a small town. In the cities, smoking in a bar was considered illegal. Faron fished out his favorite Zippo, the one with the naked woman on the side holding a sword, and flicked it before bringing his cigarette up to the blue and yellow flames.

Faron took a deep drag from the cigarette, exhaling the smoke in a huge cloud. He knew he should be finding a hotel for the night and crashing but his mind has been a mess the last few days and he found sleep unattainable. Faron dropped his head into his open hands and sighed. He felt the stresses of the hunt bearing down on him like a 3 ton weight, weariness and loneliness creeping up his shoulders. In the back of his mind, he could feel someone in the bar directing lust in his direction but he was too preoccupied with his own misery to care.

"May I join you?"

Faron looked up expecting to see a man with sweat stains and a Confederate flag belt buckle but instead a man in his mid-30s stood in front of him in an expensive Zegna suit. He had a thick after-five shadow and extremely handsome features- both rugged and gentle. His short dark brown hair was styled perfectly and his tan skin seemed to glow under the fluorescence of the overhead lighting. What drew Faron in most were his eyes; not the eyes of a human but the eyes of a Cubus.

Faron reached out his senses and with an unexplained feeling of relief, he could feel that the lust he had felt earlier wasn't from this man.

Before he could answer, the man slid into the booth across from him. He glanced at the cigarette in Faron's hand and, as if on cue, he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his own cigarette before lighting it with a gold lighter that gleamed just as brightly as the gold Rolex on his wrist. Everything about him screamed money but as Faron looked around the bar, he was surprised that no one was paying attention to this man who stood out like a sore thumb.

The man put his cigarette to his lips and inhaled, holding the smoke inside of his mouth for a moment, before releasing it. It didn't smell like a normal cigarette; the tobacco smelled spicy but sweet; familiar yet exotic.

"Do you like it?" He said, gesturing with the cigarette. "I grew it myself. It's from a special plant found on an island in Russia, not far from where I grew up." He said with only a hint of an accent in his voice.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I'm really not in the mood for socialization right now." Faron said looking at the stranger. There was something familiar about him but Faron couldn't place it, like a dream you had but couldn't remember after waking up.

"Here you go. Jack Daniels." The bartender said, interrupting their staring contest. He sat the bottle and a shot glass in front of Faron before placing a glass of something dark in front of the other man. "And Cognac for you."

Faron didn't know how the man knew what this stranger wanted to drink but it unnerved him. The bartender didn't spare them another glance as he walked away. Faron poured a shot and quickly drained its contents before pouring another.

"You may not want to speak to me Faron, but I most certainly want to talk to you." He said with a grin, the smell of his odd cigarette mixing with Faron's own. Faron didn't know if it was the combination of the smoke or the stranger but he was beginning to feel nauseous.

Faron put the shot glass that was halfway to his mouth down onto the table, his other hand instinctively reaching for the knife he always keep tucked in his boot. The stranger didn't seem to notice his movements as he unsheathed the blade and held it firmly under the table. He knew the tiny knife wouldn't kill the stranger but he was going to put up a good fight.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Faron asked.

The stranger simply picked up his glass and took a gulp before placing the glass back on the table without making a single sound.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Uh oh, blast from the past!

Is he good?

Is he evil?

Why is he contacting Faron? Let's see what happens there.

I made up the word 'Interlogue' because I knew this chapter wasn't a full chapter and originally I was going to use Interlude but I think that's only for songs/music so I combined 'Inter' which means middle and 'logue' from 'prologue' or 'epilogue'


	6. Chapter 5- Shikiyoku

**CHAPTER 5- SHIKIYOKU**

_BZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZ!_

Faron cracked his eyes open as his phone vibrated on the bedside table. He didn't have to look at it to know who it was- Sam. He called everyday at the same time, promptly at 8 am. He seemed to keep forgetting that Faron usually didn't get out of bed before noon so the calls were becoming a personal nuisance.

The phone stopped ringing as it went to voicemail. Faron rolled over and wrapped the blankets closer to his body. He wanted to go back to sleep but he knew that wasn't going to happen today, especially since…._1…2…_

_BZZZZZ! BZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZZ!_

Sam always called 3 times before giving up. Faron was no longer upset about the argument he and Dean had a week ago but he knew there was bound to be an awkward conversation he wanted to avoid having for as long as he could. Truth is, he enjoyed the fact that Sam called, it meant he cared. Faron knew that if it was Dean who called, he wouldn't be able to hold his resolve and stay away, which is why a sense of relief always overtook him whenever he saw Sam's name flashing on the screen and not the other Winchester.

With a sigh, Faron hauled himself out of bed, grabbing his cigarettes off of the table next to his buzzing phone. As he flipped open the top, he noticed 2 of his cigarettes had been replaced with 3 hand rolled cigarettes and he instantly knew they were the special cigarettes his father favored. The same father who showed up in a dirty Oklahoman bar two days ago, claiming he needed Faron's help. After finishing off 2 bottles of Jack Daniels, a bottle of Cognac, a pack of cigarettes, and 3 shots of vodka, Faron was deposited in the hotel room he was currently standing in, no closer to knowing what his father wanted. The hotel was a local Holiday Inn, the closest this town had to a five-star hotel and when he woke up the day after, his father was gone leaving nothing but a note saying he would be back in a couple of days to explain everything.

Faron bypassed his father's cigarettes and instead grabbed a normal Marlboro. He wanted to save them for a special occasion. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, feeling the tobacco ignite a calming feeling inside of him. _I really should cut back, _he said to himself _just not today._ As he strolled past the mirror above the dresser, Faron caught a glimpse of himself. It was impossible for a Cubus to get a hangover so he felt fine but the long time in between his feedings were beginning to show on his body. His normally shiny hair was starting to look dull and dry, his skin was paler than normal, and deep purple dark smudges had begun to appear underneath his eyes; eyes whose glow seemed dimmer. Faron didn't feel the telltale signs he usually got when he was hunger, the bone-deep ache that wracked his body in a fury of sharp pains and gut wrenches that left his head pounding and his mouth dry.

Faron pulled back the curtains hiding the balcony and the world from his view, letting the bright early morning sunlight filter through. He gazed out onto his 'view' at the whizzing cars of the highway next to hotel, off to their own destinations. _Wish I knew where I was headed._

Faron turned from the window and was about to step into the bathroom for a shower when the room ignited in bright blue light before flames erupted from the floor in the middle of the room. As they dissipated, Faron could see his father standing in the center of the room, clad in his usual expensive suit, his hair as immaculate as ever. To the outside world, he looked old enough to be Faron's brother, not his father, but Faron knew this was the illusion of a Cubi's ability to age much slower than humans. Aside from their bright blue eyes, Faron could see that he got his eye shape and bone structure from his father, but he had clearly inherited his mother's pale skin as Sayaad's was rich and tan. Sayaad looked tired despite the fact Cubi didn't get tired so Faron knew it was because he hadn't fed in a while. As he appeared, Sayaad scanned the room for his son, finally spotting him standing slightly behind him.

"Faron!" He said surprised. "I hadn't expected you up this early. I just assumed you were a late riser like your…mother."

"Actually," Faron said placing the cigarette to his lips and inhaling. He could already feel its effects fleeing from his body. "I am. But my phone woke me up." He finished blowing smoke from his nose and glared at the phone accusatorily.

Sayaad walked over to the bed Faron hadn't slept in, the one that was still perfectly made and began slipping his tie and shoes off and laying them to the side. He glanced up at Faron, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of boxer briefs, before speaking.

"Faron, come sit. I promised you I would explain everything so that's what I'm going to do." He said, gesturing to the spot next to him.

Faron grabbed the chair in the corner and dragged it to the spot in front of his father, falling not so gracefully into it. Sayaad may have been his father but that didn't mean he trusted him. Faron had already stashed weapons discreetly around the room to use at his own discretion. As a matter of fact, there was a gun strapped to the bottom of the chair he was sitting in.

Sayaad threw his head back and gazed at the cracked ceiling, trying to decide how to start the conversation.

"What do you know of me and Evelyn's union?" He said looking at Faron after what seemed like forever.

"From what I know, she met you when she was 18 at some club she had snuck into and she said she was hot for you cuz you had this whole rich older guy thing going for you. You asked her out and at first she said no but you gave her your number anyway. You guys went out on a few dates after that and started to get serious until she found out she was pregnant. Then when she was about 7 months pregnant, you just up and ran off and never came back." As he finished the statement, Sayaad could hear hints of bitterness and resentment in his voice.

"That is all correct…up until a point. I didn't run off and abandon you or your mother. I loved you both…I **love** you both." Faron scoffed at this but Sayaad continued as if he hadn't. "I was attacked one night by an overzealous Hunter…John Winchester. I was feeding one night and he assumed I was going to kill the poor girl so he attacked me and left me for dead. I almost died and when I was well enough, I returned to your mother and she told me as plainly as she could that she wanted nothing to do with me and she didn't want me to 'poison' her son."

Faron was shocked. He had never heard this version of the story but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. His mother would constantly change the story of what had happened between them. First she said he had died and when he had asked how, she would always make up a number of ways he apparently died. Then as he got older, she claimed she told him that because he was too young to understand abandonment. Faron was also flabbergasted at the fact that it was Sam and Dean's own father who nearly killed his father. Faron didn't let any of his roiling emotions show on his face as he spoke.

"So you never tried to see me after that? You just left?" Faron said. He could hear the accusatory anger in his voice even as he said the words.

"No, Faron. I could never just leave you. Your mother was the first and last woman I've ever actually loved. I have sired plenty of children with other women but your mother, she was different. She had no clue of what I truly was yet she still challenged the way I saw humankind. She's the reason I don't kill anymore."

Faron digested the words his father had just said but one thing jumped out at him. "Wait, I have siblings?"

"Yes, of course." His father said almost dismissively. "I'm 105 and it's in our nature to procreate. You are my youngest though. I am sure you've seen your siblings before. Open any tabloid or fashion magazine, many major TV and movie stars, even government officials, though not many."

When it appeared that Faron wasn't going to reply, Sayaad continued. "I've actually been closer than you think. I have been with you your whole life, clinging to the shadows and hiding my true identity. Do you remember when you were 10 and you got into a fist fight with those kids who were bothering you? Remember the man who broke it up? Remember your kindergarten teacher, or your hermit neighbor who never checked his mailbox? The janitor at your high school; the police officer who wrote you a ticket for speeding?"

Almost as if a floodgate had opened, the memories came shooting back to Faron. Memories of men and women, who had helped him his entire life, all of whom he never noticed, had the same eyes. The same face. He felt stupid to never have noticed it before but now that it had been revealed, he recalled other times his father was secretly there for him.

"But why…why didn't tell me who you were?" Faron asked. The shock was beginning to fade and he was gaining his faculties again. He then noticed his cigarette had burned to the filter, a noxious smell invading the room. With a look of disgust, Faron stubbed the cigarette and looked at his father expectantly.

"I didn't think it would have helped. Your mother wanted nothing to do with me and then she married that gorilla Michael Adams and I thought you were better off." Sayaad replied, looking down shamefully. "But I see now that maybe I was wrong."

"Damn right." Faron said under his breath. He knew his father could hear him anyway.

"And I know that I don't deserve to ask anything of you but I need you now. I need your help."

"My help for what?" Faron asked skeptically.

"I need your help opening a gate into Purgatory."

* * *

Dean looked across the long highway he was driving down. He could vaguely hear Sam next him complaining that again Faron wasn't answering any of his calls. He knew a week ago that as the words left his lips, he had instantly regretted them. He honestly couldn't say why he had gotten so upset at the prospect that Faron was hooking up with other people. He knew that the Cubus was feeding from someone who wasn't him. Dean wasn't an idiot; he was aware that if Karina had fed off of him every time they'd had sex, he would be dead right now, a stupid grin plastered on his face and blue veins coming from every orifice. What bothered Dean the most was the fact that in the short time he had known Karina he had found himself becoming emotionally attached to her. Initially he pushed it aside as an aftereffect of her pheromones or the poison that made him see Lisa's face when they had sex but Dean couldn't lie to himself when he no longer began to see Lisa's face but Karina's.

Dean didn't know how to deal with the situation. On one hand, he was sexually and emotionally attracted to Karina but on the other, he saw Faron as a great friend and that made it harder considering he didn't find Faron sexually attractive. While deep in his thoughts, Dean hadn't noticed the car had grown extremely silent and Sam was staring at him expectantly.

"Huh? What did you say Sammy?"

With a huff of annoyance, Sam repeated himself. "I said maybe you should call him?"

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning the knuckles on his hand white and when he responded, he could hear the careful way his words came out.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me either Sam, he made that perfectly clear when he stormed off like a little girl."

"That's not fair." Sam said defensively. "He left because you were being a jealous asshole."

"I was not jealous!" Dean shouted, glaring at Sam.

"You were!" Sam responded calmly.

"Why would I be jealous that he hooked up with that dumbass?" Dean didn't like the direction this conversation was headed in but it was like watching a train wreck. He could see where this was going but he was powerless to stop it. The truth was when he crept into that room and saw her with _him_ a cold knife plunged itself in his body and rage clouded his vision. It had taken everything inside of him not to rip him away from Karina and bash his face in until there was nothing left. But he wasn't ready to tell Sam that.

"Because you have feelings for him…or at the very least Karina. I'm not stupid Dean. I know you two have been hooking up."

The car lurched into the next lane as Dean's hands pushed the steering wheel in shock before righting the car.

"What, Sam? No. That's crazy!"

"Come on, Dean. I'm not exactly a heavy sleeper. I heard you sneak out every night and the hotel walls weren't very thick." Dean's shock was giving way to irritation. It annoyed him, the calmness in which Sam was talking about this as if they were talking about the weather and not the fact his brother was falling for a lust monster.

"Ok, fine! We were hooking up." Dean said dejectedly. He never could keep a secret from Sam but he applauded himself for holding out this long. Sam was the one with all the secrets, not Dean. "Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Because you're my brother." Sam said matter-of-factly. "And Faron's like a brother to me. That part's a little weird for me but come on Dean, our lives are anything but ordinary."

Sam had a point.

"You have a point." Dean said.

"And to be honest, I'm more upset at you for hooking up with Karina in the first place. That was very selfish of you Dean."

"Selfish? How!"

"You're telling me you never knew that Faron has had a crush on you since the day you two met."

The words sent a spike though Dean and when Sam noticed his expression, the nonchalance he had earlier vanished.

"Wait, you honestly didn't know? Dean, he basically eye fucked you the day he walked into that office!"

"I never noticed. We'll chalk that up to another one of Dean Winchester's Dumbest Moments, ok?"

"I'm sorry." Sam said patting Dean on the shoulder. "But like I was saying, he's always had a crush on and then you have sex with him…or at least a part of him."

"So? You would think he would feel…I don't know…honored or something." Dean hadn't meant for the words to sound as arrogant as they had but it was too late to undo them.

"Honored?" Sam said incredulously. "How would you feel if the guy you finally got to have sex with, something you'd waited 6 years for, only wanted to have sex with not the real you but the other face you wear? Don't you think Faron wants to be with someone who loves both sides of him?"

Dean had never thought about it like that. He had thought they were just having fun but with Sam's words, Dean began to rethink everything. He **had** been selfish but unintentionally.

"You're right." He said with a defeated sigh. "So what am I supposed to do Sammy?"

"Well it's time for you to look inside of yourself and ask yourself if you could be with Faron and Karina."

"But Sam, I'm not gay."

"I of all people know this Dean but tell me, could you see yourself with Faron as easily as you can see yourself with Karina?"

Dean didn't know the answer to that question. He had never considered being with a man before. Sure, plenty of guys have flirted with him and he'd wondered what it would be like to be with a guy but he had never once considered being in love with the guy. The thought of it made him feel weird and at the moment, he had enough weirdness in his life. He didn't need any more.

"Although, to be honest," Sam said thoughtfully. "I always figured that if you were to go gay with anyone, it would have been Cas."

* * *

"You want to do what?!" Faron knew from the stories about Castiel and Crowley releasing the Leviathans that opening the gate into Purgatory was **not** a good idea. "So that's why you contacted me." He had hoped that his father had revealed himself to be a father to Faron, not a tool. He knew he was being naïve but all his life, he wanted a real father, the way his stepfather Michael had been to his own sons but never to Faron.

"No. No, listen to me Faron. Yes it's true that I need you now. Your brothers and sisters have grown selfish and proud. They care about no one but themselves and they believe they can protect themselves from the horde. But I asked you because of your strength. Unlike them, you were raised in the human world. You hold high regard for human life as well as the lives of the Cubi and that makes you strong. I need that strength now. Do not misunderstand my words Faron, I love you. You are my son. Why else would I have protected you your whole life?"

"I guess…" Faron said skeptically. Years of being a Hunter had taught him to be cautious, even with his own father regardless of how much he wanted his father to be a dad. "Why do you want to open a gate?"

"A war is coming. Since the angels have been cast from Heaven, the demons have stood unopposed…and they would like to keep it that way. They have banded together and are on a crusade to destroy every creature, every monster they see as a threat. So, in response, every faction has rallied together and is looking to strike back. The problem is there is no one left to bring our clan together as the Alpha Djinn was killed years ago when Crowley was on his own crusade and that's why I need to open a gate into Purgatory."

"I still don't fully understand." Faron said. He was finding it difficult to wrap his head around the idea that there was a civil war amongst evil and that he was a part of it.

"We need to open the gate to allow the Alpha Djinn to come back to this world and gather his forces to fight. If you don't help me, I fear I won't be able to do what's right and our species will be wiped out. Make no mistake Faron, after we're all dead, the demons will come for you and then for your friends, the Winchesters."

"You know about Sam and Dean?" Faron said in disbelief.

"Of course! Me following you didn't stop after you left New York. I have been with you the entire time. Well, not the **entire** time, I do have a life."

Almost as if struck by lightning, a thought hit Faron.

"It was you! You're the Cubus I've been hunting. The one who has been killing all those people!" Faron said, standing up from his seat. In this situation, it was obvious to him that his father had the upper hand, especially considering he was relatively unarmed and in his underwear. Faron went to grab the gun underneath the chair when Sayaad stopped him.

"It was not me. But I am responsible. It is something that has haunted me for many nights." Sayaad said, his voice mournful.

"What do you mean?" Faron asked, straightening himself up.

"I did not kill those humans but it is my fault they died. You see, before I approached you, I had tried to convince my other children to help and those who didn't see this mission as none of their concern said that they would help. But then they began to grow hungry and they began to kill humans. Unfortunately, when I discovered this, I had to dismiss them and when I realized I had no choice, I came to you. Believe me if you will, but I never wanted us to meet."

"Why not?" Faron asked curiously.

"I was not always the man you see before you." He said, his voice slipping back into its mournful tone. "I was once as cruel, bloodthirsty, and selfish as all other Cubi until I met your mother and I thought that maybe she had been right; maybe I am nothing but poison."

Faron could hear the sincerity in his father's words and it warmed him. He had never once been a sentimental person but hearing his father speak made him realize that maybe he missed him just as much as Faron missed the idea of him.

"I can't say if that's true or not." Faron said truthfully. "But there's something about you that I respect. If I help you and by some miracle, we can defeat the demons, what about the Alpha? I don't want to summon him into this world for him to become my next enemy."

Sayaad smiled at his son. "He is not like that. The Alpha Djinn is by no means kind but he's a pragmatic man. He understands that the savagery with which many of our kind deal with humans is unwise and will lead to the deterioration of our species. I'm not saying he will not feed on humans, but he is very humane about it."

Faron knew how this all sounded. Rule number one in the Hunter Manual is never work with the enemy but hasn't it been said that the enemy of one's enemy is a friend. And Faron knew what his father was saying was true; if the demons amassed enough power by killing the other monsters, there would be no stopping them. It was a Catch 22 situation. But one thing rang through his mind the clearest- that if the demons were not stopped, they would come from him, Sam, and Dean. Faron could feel his mind twisting and pulling himself in opposite directions.

"I need time to think about this ok?"

"If time is what you require, I will give you time but time is of the essence. I'm sorry to load this decision on you but the ritual we have to perform to open the gate must be done on a lunar eclipse and that is 3 days away."

"What?!" Faron shouted. "You expect me to make a decision like this in 3 days?!" 3 days was not enough time to decide whether he would be responsible for raising a possibly deadly monster from Purgatory.

"I'm sorry." Sayaad said shamefully. "I wanted to ask you sooner but there was never a good time. Truly, I did not mean to trap you in this way and if you decide not to do this, I would understand and I wouldn't hold it against you."

"Ok if I agree to this, what needs to be done?" Faron asked. He was trying to take this in strides, weighing the pros and cons of which choice warranted more action.

"On the night of the eclipse, we will all gather and perform the ritual. The ritual requires that we go to a place where the veil between our plane and Purgatory is thinnest and after I make the proper sigils, and say the right words, the spell will be complete."

"And no one has to die?" Faron said hopefully. He knew the way many rituals worked, especially one like this and it usually involved a sacrifice or two.

"No one but the demons." Sayaad said smiling.

"Wait…who is 'we all'?" Faron asked.

"The spell calls for a representative from each clan or someone who holds blood ties to the being in which they want to summon."

"Dumb it down for me dad."

Sayaad instantly paused and his eyes shot to Faron's. The words had seemed to slip so effortlessly from Faron's lips and hearing himself say it felt good. It was something he had always wanted to say to Michael but Michael would never allow him to say it to him.

"You called me 'dad'." Sayaad replied. There was a strange note to his voice that Faron thought sounded almost reverent.

"Huh…it kind of just slipped out. It felt right though." Faron was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Sayaad's scrutinizing gaze so he made an effort to change the subject. "So the ritual…"

"Oh yes!" Sayaad said, snapping out of his reverie. "It basically means that we will need someone from each clan descended from the Alpha Djinn. I have already spoken to a Djinn, a Mare, and an Alp and they have agreed, if you choose to help. You will be the representative for the Cubi as I have to perform the ritual. It's where I've been the last couple of days. I must still leave today to find a Yaksha for the ritual. It will give you enough time to make your decision."

"So when are you leaving?" Faron asked. He wanted to spend time getting to know Sayaad before they had to summon the Alpha and start a war.

"For as much as I want to stay here with you," Sayaad said, his words full of sincerity. "I must leave immediately to secure the support of a Yaksha. They are rather hard to find."

Sayaad stood up and grabbed him shoes and tie. Faron knew this meant that the subject of the ritual was done for now until Faron had an answer for him. Sayaad slipped his feet into his shiny black shoes and retied his tie with skill that Faron envied and straightened himself back up. His eyes met Faron's and with a nod of his head, Faron could see Sayaad as he vanished, the blue flames consuming him. Before he completely dissipated, Faron could hear the words as loudly as if Sayaad was still in the room.

"I love you Faron."

A warm feeling spread through Faron and he felt happier than he had ever felt in his life. Happier than the first time he rode on the back of his Harley. Happier than he had been the first time Tommy Mitchell kissed him behind the dumpster of Scramenti's. Happier than the moment he saw Dean after 6 years. He glanced around the room and saw his phone lying on the nightstand. Faron strode over to the table and picked up the phone. He refused to stay in the hotel room until whenever his father decided to come back so Faron dialed the one person who he was positive could help him with his restlessness.

He waited as the phone rang three times and then Faron could hear a voice he hadn't heard in a while. A voice that could never find the right pitch.

"Faron?"

"Hey Cas. I'm in Tulsa, Oklahoma, is there anything here I can kill?"

* * *

Dean stared at the burning fire shooting from the grave of the woman they had just defeated. Her ghost had gone on a rampage, killing many innocent people in her path. Dean had hoped a job would help him clear his head but the entire time, he couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that he and Sam had had earlier and it was frustrating him. If he had to admit the truth to himself, the more he thought about the idea of being with Faron physically, the less he was opposed to the idea. The fact that Faron and Karina both looked almost identical helped ease Dean into the thought. This bothered Dean. It wasn't so much because Faron was a guy, although that was a very big issue, it was the fact that it had all happened so quickly. Even with Lisa, the intense connection he had felt for her took months to build but with Karina, it was almost instantaneous. It scared Dean that he could feel so strongly towards someone he honestly barely knew but he found himself wanting to know more about the Cubus.

Dean was in a daze as he climbed into the Impala with Sam and drove back to the hotel. Remotely he could hear Sam talking to him but Dean couldn't bring himself to focus on him. He was almost like a zombie as they went into their room and changed for bed.

Dean never even remembered climbing into bed but as he lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dark, he could see the shadows creeping up his vision as sleep claimed him.

_ I didn't know whether it was the pheromones or the beautiful woman moving above me, sliding herself up and down my cock, but I felt as if I had never been so horny in my life. She was so tight; so perfect and I was glad I finally got her back._

_ Karina threw her head back, her fingers sliding along my chest and across my nipple, sending a jolt through my body, bringing me closer to orgasm. Just looking at her was like an aphrodisiac and I found the sight of her so enticing, I thought I would explode on contact. Everything about her was sex, from the way she looked to the way she smelled, a combination of musk and cinnamon, both strong and spicy, just like her. I could see the black veins climbing up her body and vanishing in spots and I could feel her nails grow longer. I had always seen all monsters as being disgusting and vile but looking at the one above me, I knew I could never use those words to describe her._

_ Karina opened her glowing black and blue eyes and when mine connected with hers, it sent another erotic spike through my body, making my grip on her hips tighten and thrust myself further into her body. It was like I wanted to be swallowed up whole within her._

_ She began leaning towards me and I took one of my hands off her hip to reach up and pull her head closer to my lips. The instant her lips touched mine, a shiver ran through me and I felt myself grow harder, if that was possible. Even though I had closed my eyes, I could still see her face burning brightly behind my eyelids. I could feel her breath on my lips as she drew back, running her tongue along my bottom lip before nipping it lightly and pulling away._

_ I could feel my climax climbing higher and higher, like a ball of energy in my stomach trying to break free._

_ When I opened my eyes, my grip tightened. I knew that if I pushed any harder, I would leave bruises on his pale flesh. Karina was gone and now Faron was atop me, grinding his hips into mine, his cock rubbing against the trail of hair on my lower stomach. I let my hands caress his beautiful collarbone, past the place I always leave my mark before his healing always erased it from my sight. He seemed to enjoy my calloused hands lightly grazing and pinching his pink nipples, standing out against the deep red of the tattoo on his upper abdomen._

_ I could feel my heart quicken as I took his cock in my hand, jerking it back and forth, eliciting mews and growls from Faron's soft, pink lips. Every noise he made drove me crazy and a part of me wondered if they were just another way for him to control me. Little did he know, he didn't need tricks or pheromones to control me, I was all his._

_ I ran my thumb across the pink head of his cock, making him gasp as I smeared the drop of precum across it._

_ "Dean! I'm so close baby!" He said in frustrated gasps. I knew he hated that I could make him cum faster than anyone else but I took perverse enjoyment in knowing I could give him a taste of his own medicine._

_ "Yea, baby," I whispered. "I'm close too. Cum with me."_

_ Faron increased his grinding, growling as I thrust my hips up, meeting his hips and hitting that sweet spot inside of him._

_ "I can't hold it much longer Dean…"_

_ I knew I wasn't far behind him. I could feel that tingle that signaled the oncoming onslaught of my orgasm. I could feel it in my toes, moving its way through my whole body. I could hear my own breathing in my ears, quickening as moans slipped from my lips no matter how hard I tried to contain them. We always started off like this; both of us trying not to let the other know how turned on we made each other and it always ended like this: both of us moaning, growling, sweaty messes._

_ I knew before he said the words that Faron was about to cum. It was something I knew deep inside myself and I knew that the instant he came, my body would release itself to match. It was like a dance that only our bodies knew the choreography to._

_ "Dean…I love you!" Faron screamed as his orgasm rocketed through his body, shooting through his entire being, his cock jumping as it futilely tried to release Faron's nonexistent seed._

_ "I love you too Far…"_

_ "_Dean! Wake up!" Sam shouted. He had to practically scream to break Dean from his deep slumber.

Dean's eyes shot open, taking in the scene around him. He turned his head towards the voice calling his name, his eyes sliding across Sam's disheveled hair and bleary eyes. Dean could feel his hard, sensitive cock brush against the fabric of his boxers. He was so close to orgasm, he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

"What do you want Sammy?" Dean said gruffly, rubbing his eyes and lifting his knee in an attempt to hide his raging erection. He could remember his dream as clearly as he knew his own name and it sent his emotions in a spiral of confusion, happiness, and sexual frustration. He could still feel his heart hammering against his ribcage and he found himself wondering if Sam could hear it too.

Sam had moved away from Dean and reached for the light on the nightstand, chasing the shadows away as the room filled with a soft glow.

"Get up. Get dressed." He replied, moving towards his duffel bag in the corner.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked. He was trying to clear the haze of sleep that had descended over him, while simultaneously attempting to will his erection down, something that seemed like advanced trigonometry at the moment.

"I just got a call from Cas. I know where Faron is!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Dean had a Faron sex dream!

So, how are we feeling about Faron's father, Sayaad, and his plan to bring back the Alpha Djinn?

Originally I had wrote in a scene where Faron actually meets some of his Cubus siblings and realized many of them were famous but it didn't lend much to the plot so I got rid of it.

Something you should know about Cubi reproduction and genetics is that the child will take features not just from their Cubus father and human mother but also the features of the guy the Cubus took the sperm from so Faron has features from Evelyn (his mother), Sayaad, and the man Sayaad got the sperm from.

In my mind, Sayaad looks like an older version of model Mariano di Vaio.


	7. Chapter 6- Kalibugan

Faron walked hastily down the hallway towards the room where the ritual was to take place. After Castiel told him about a demon he could slay, Faron grabbed all the things he needed and went to the abandoned warehouse the demon was apparently staying at. When he arrived, there was more than just one demon but three and he killed each and every one of them. Faron was frustrated. His father had came into his life to tell him that he needed him to open up the gates of Purgatory to allow the Alpha Djinn to be set free to round up all of his descendants to help defeat the demon forces gathering to destroy them. Even as he repeated it in his head, it all sounded rather ridiculous. But the killing helped his clear his mind and his thoughts. It also helped him remember other questions he had about the ritual and its ramifications.

When he arrived back to the hotel, his father was sprawled out on top of the sheets, fully clothed, and appeared to be deep in sleep. So Faron got undressed, took a shower to wash the stench of demon off of him, and climbed into bed intent on questioning his father when he woke up. But when Faron woke up the next morning, he father was yet again gone with a note on his bedside table telling him to meet him in Bootbock, Kansas before the eclipse. Faron had been sure he'd heard the name before but couldn't quite place where he'd heard the name.

It wasn't until a day later at a rest stop in Wichita that Faron was struck with where he'd heard the name Bootbock before. Bootbock was the name of the town Sam had told him Castiel and Crowley had opened the portal the last time. And then it all made sense. His father had told him he needed to perform the ritual in a place where the veil between our world and Purgatory was thinnest. It made sense that they would be going to the place the gates were last opened.

The thought of Cas made Faron think about Sam and Dean and how much he missed them. He would never say it aloud but he was lonely. All of the years he'd spent on the road alone were fine when he didn't know what he was missing but now that he'd had a taste of being a part of a group, he missed it. He missed talking to Sam about some of the things he felt without judgment. He missed just being around Dean, listening to him tell his stupid jokes while the two of them listened to music and pranked Sam. He missed the sense of camaraderie that came with connecting with other people. Now he felt as if he'd basically destroyed any chance of every seeing them again with this new development. He knew they would be against this plan and he knew that when they found out about it, they'd never want to see him again. But he had to do this; his life literally depended on it. Their lives depended on it. He knew they'd never understand why he had to do this. He knew that a part of him wanted to do this because his father wanted him to do it but logically, if he didn't help him, the demons would wipe them all out without a second thought.

Faron had found a hotel in the small town and he hadn't even set his bags down when his father appeared in the center of the room in an explosion of blue flames. He looked differently from the other times Faron had seen him. He was dressed the way Faron and the Winchesters dressed- jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket. His usually coifed hair lay without product and messy in a sexy way. For a moment Faron understood the power of a Cubus. His father held seduction in the palm of his hand and Faron began to feel as if what he'd been doing was just playing sexy.

Before Faron could say a word, Sayaad launched into an explanation about where he wanted Faron to meet him and how hard it had been to find and convince a Yakshas to help him but he had.

"So I just need to finish gathering the ingredients for the ritual tomorrow and we're in business. I just wanted to let you know where I want you to meet me." Sayaad said in a rush. "And now I must leave again."

Faron watched openmouthed as his father disappeared and he was left staring at the spot he'd left.

Which is why Faron was now stalking through the hall of the abandoned building Castiel and Crowley had once used for a hideout, intent on having his questions answered. He could feel the power still clinging to the building; wards and sigils still scrawled across every surface, keeping everything else at bay. He wasn't entirely sure what the building had once been used for but he didn't like the chill that keep moving through him every time he thought about what they were about to do.

Faron pushed open the heavy metal door that led to the basement where the ritual was to be performed. He leaned over the railing and gazed down at his father, intently scrubbing away the blood on the wall in front of him. He was erasing some sort of symbol that had been painted on the wall in what appeared to be blood, gone brown with age. Next to it, covering part of the sigil was a huge splatter of blood. The room was completely bare and to Faron it looked like an empty mental institution with its tiled white walls and metal railings. Faron wasn't sure his father knew he was there but as he walked down the stairs, his boots clicking against the metal steps, it was hard not to notice him there even though Sayaad gave no indication he knew Faron was there.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Faron asked as he walked over to Sayaad's hunched figure, hands scrubbing the tiles roughly.

"I'm washing away the mess that was made the last time the gate was open. There was blood everywhere." He replied, not stopping from his task.

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, come on Dad, we're standing in the consequences of what happens when you open Purgatory! How are you so sure that what we bring back will be the Alpha and not another batch of Leviathans?"

With a sigh, Sayaad stopped scrubbing and turned to Faron. "I know we'll only be summoning the Alpha because the ritual only calls forth the being connected to those who are performing the spell. It's why I needed all of the creatures borne from Djinn. It is our blood that will call the Alpha to us. Nothing else in that God forsaken place will be able to hear the call and the portal will only allow the Alpha through."

"But are you sure this is a good idea? Purgatory changes people. The Alpha could come back and not be the same man who went there. What if he no longer kills humans 'humanely' and he goes nuts and murders everyone in his path?"

"Ok, Faron what's with all the questions?"

"I just feel like this is all happening so fast. I mean just 3 days ago, you told me about the plan to open the gates to Purgatory and now we're about to do it. It's just I had no time to think about this. I'm not so sure this is what we should be doing."

"But I told you why we must do this."

"Yea, and I understand that but it still doesn't mean I think it's the right decision."

Sayaad looked at Faron sincerely and grabbed his face, forcing Faron to look him the eyes. Faron could see how much his father loved him and he knew that he'd gotten his determination from this man.

"Do you still want to do this? Because I would never force you to do something you don't want to do. This is your choice and I won't hate you if you choose not to do this."

Faron gazed into his father's eyes and he broke. He felt his walls come down and he knew the answer before he said it.

"Yes, I still want to do this."

"Ok then," Sayaad said turning back to the wall. "Grab that book over there. I need you to paint the symbol on the page I marked on the floor. We only have about an hour until the eclipse and we still have some work to do before everyone gets here."

Faron picked up the book and opened it to the page Sayaad had dog-eared. The page was written in a language Faron couldn't understand but the symbol looked simple enough to draw. There were 2 circles and within the inner, smaller circle was a ten-pointed star and inside of the outer circle were a chain of words written in the same strange language as the book.

"What am I using to draw it with?" Faron asked glancing up from the book.

"There's a bowl of Lamb's blood over on that table." Sayaad replied, gesturing to the corner to the left of Faron. He was nearly done cleaning off the wall; all that was left was the large blood splatter.

Faron walked over to the brass bowl filled with blood. It was thick and looked almost black in the depth of the bowl. Next to it was a paintbrush. Faron grabbed the brush and made his way into the center of the room. He bent down and began tracing the pattern on the floor.

Just as Faron was finishing up the symbol, the first of their guests had begun to arrive. It was the Djinn. He was wearing ragged clothes, his black markings etched across his pale skin. Sayaad had just finished cleaning the wall and had begun placing 5 brass bowls around the perimeter of the symbol Faron had just drawn.

"Faron, this is Markus." Sayaad said gesturing towards the man. He turned towards Markus and addressed him. "I'm so grateful you could come. I know how hard it is for you to travel."

Markus gave no reply but inclined his head at Sayaad.

"Markus? Well, well! I haven't seen you since the French Revolution!" A woman stepped out of thin air, her long dark hair streaming behind her, away from her ageless face. She was wearing a satin purple gown that danced across the floor like liquid. She looked completely human save for the fangs Faron could see jutting from her bright red lips. There were tiny, intricate patterns tattooed across her hands and forehead, her bright blue eyes shining as she smiled at Markus.

"Hello Jezebel." Sayaad said, bowing to the woman.

"Sayaad." She said, raising the hem of her gown and curtsying. It was then that Faron could see the same patterns across her barefooted feet as she turned her salacious gaze on Faron. "And who have we here?"

"Jezebel, this is my son Faron."

"Pleasure to meet you." She replied pushing her delicate hand in front of Faron's face. He instantly knew that he wanted him to kiss her hand so he grabbed it lightly and placed a small kiss on her delicate hand.

"Oh please Jezebel, leave the dude alone!" Another man said as he walked through the metal door. He was rather fit but looked out of place among the others. He looked completely human and very attractive but the thing that was most unusual was what he was wearing. Standing next to Jezebel in her clingy gown and Markus in his tattered cloak, the newcomer looked like a true stranger. He appeared to be the stereotypical idea of what a surfer boy would look like with his long, messy sun-bleached hair, tan skin, board shorts, and lazy expression. He looked to be around Faron's age and Faron could see his tight, lean muscles stretch and tighten as she sauntered over to him. Faron could feel the boy's attraction for him like perfume wafting in the air.

"You must be Sayaad's son…although he didn't say you were so fucking cute." He said with a wink.

"Hunter, I have claims on the boy." Jezebel said, her eyes glowing.

"Somehow I don't think you're his type." Hunter replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"Actually," Faron said looking at the two creatures. "I am 'claimed' by no one."

Jezebel merely turned from Faron and leaned against the wall as if Faron hadn't spoken at all. Hunter winked at Faron and angled his body towards Sayaad, addressing him.

"So, who's left? You've got Faron the Cubus, Markus the Djinn, Jezebel the Yakshas, and me the Mare. So what Alp did you get?"

For a moment, Sayaad hesitated before replying.

"Magnus."

Faron could feel all eyes lock on Sayaad's as he said the name. Faron didn't understand what the problem was but clearly this Magnus person wasn't well liked.

"You cannot be serious?"

At first Faron was confused as to who had spoken but he soon realized that it was Markus who had spoken for the first time. His deep, rumbling voice was heavily accented and his English was slightly broken.

"He's the only one who would agree to it." Sayaad said defensively.

"But Sayaad," Jezebel said, gliding over to Sayaad. Her gaze held a silent plea that Faron didn't understand. "He's a blood thirsty monster. He cares for no one but himself and I can guarantee you, he cannot be trusted."

"And you can Jezebel?" A small voice replied. Faron could see Jezebel's entire body freeze as a boy walked from the corner of the room. The shadows clung to his small body like a coat and it appeared as if he had just stepped right out of them. He looked to be around 13 with white-blond hair and bright blue eyes that were so big, they almost completely filled his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt, zipped up to the neck. From the top of the sweatshirt, Faron could see sharp, jagged, bright blue symbols winding across his throat but as he walked towards the group, they seemed to completely vanish.

"I apologize, Magnus." Jezebel said, turning in the boy's direction. She bowed at him but her eyes never met his own.

Magnus regarded the woman like an insect in his coffee cup before turning to Sayaad.

"The eclipse is almost upon us Sayaad. Shall we begin?"

Sayaad simply nodded and gestured towards the symbol Faron had drawn. It was odd to see the way the others acted around Magnus who was just a boy. None of them seemed to look him in the eyes and they gave him a wide berth as they each walked over to the symbol and stood next to a bowl. Faron followed suit and stood in front of the bowl between Jezebel and Hunter. Sayaad went to the corner of the room where the metal table was and brought out 4 jars, each filled with what appeared to be blood as he opened the first one and began filling the brass bowl in front of Jezebel. The bowl in front of Markus was already full and Faron remembered it was the bowl of lamb's blood he'd used to make the symbol.

"Dad, what is this?" Faron asked as Sayaad opened a second jar and filled the bowl in front of him.

"A part of the spell requires that we draw strength from our weaknesses. Each of these bowls are filled with the weapon of our demise. The one in front of Markus is lamb's blood. Yours is filled with virgin blood." He said, opening the next jar and filling the bowl in front of Hunter.

Sayaad continued filling the bowls before taking mantle at the head of the symbol, the book in hand.

"Well, the eclipse is almost here so I will begin the spell. I need everyone to unleash your power while I read the spell."

Faron could feel the familiar heat of his powers as the dark veins climbed up his body and his claws and fangs lengthened. Faron glanced at Markus' glowing blue eyes and next to him, Magnus' skin had grown even paler and appeared to be cracking like shattered glass. Through the cracks, Faron could see blue fire leaking out. Next to him, black markings had begun climbing up Hunter's arms and the patterns on Jezebel's body had grown so bunched, it appeared to turn her skin black. Her long fangs had grown even longer and the bones of her elbows and cheekbones appeared to sharpen, giving her the pointed features of a bird. They were all a sight to behold and Faron would have been terrified by the sight if he hadn't been a part of it. He could feel their power weighing heavy in the air, making the atmosphere thick and muggy. Sayaad's own change had begun as he began chanting the words of the spell.

"Ne _fì'u txon pehrr tsawke si moon takuk,_" he began. "_Oe pawm nga piak kxemyo ne lahe pa'o!_"

Faron could feel more power pour into the room and he could tell by the way the others closed their eyes that they felt it too. It was like a comforting wave that left a security that Faron had never felt. Looking up at his father, Sayaad looked like a god. Faron had never really seen what he looked when he released his power but he hoped that he looked the way Sayaad looked, full of raw sexuality that was both terrifying and alluring.

"_Reypay ne reypay oe syaw ne nga,_" Sayaad continued. "_Tìtxur ta timeyp srung oe tse'a!_" His voice had climbed in pitch and Faron felt the hum in the air. He could almost feel the earth itself trying to rip itself apart. Faron couldn't tear his eyes away from his father and the power he radiated. He could feel his own power weakening to allow the spell to work but he could do nothing to stop it. Everyone else seemed to almost be in a trance but Faron could see everything clearer than anything he's ever seen before. Because he was the only one with his eyes open, Faron was the only one who could see his father draw a silver blade from his boot and with a glint in his blue eyes, he vanished in a flare of fire and appeared behind Markus.

"_Oe tìng ne nga reypay!_" he said as he dipped the blade into the lamb's blood in front of Markus. He smiled to the Heavens as he plunged the knife into Markus, the blue light in his eyes dimming as his mouth flew open and he died. Just as quickly as he appeared, Sayaad was gone.

"_Oe tìng ne nga stxenu!_" Sayaad said as he appeared behind Magnus. Just as he had with Markus, he dipped the blade into the cow's blood and plunging into Magnus' back. Faron watched as the bright blue cracks in his body turned black and his body seemed to shatter into a thousand smoking pieces and again, Sayaad vanished.

Faron felt as if he was watching it all in slow motion but the rational part of his brain knew Sayaad was moving faster than anything Faron had seen before. He knew before it happened where Sayaad would appear next.

"_Oe tìng ne nga vitra!_" He said, repeating the same actions of dipping the knife into the blood, this time it was the blood of those in fear, and jamming the knife into Hunter's back. The markings on his arms vanished from his skin like smoke rolling off of pavement as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground dead. Faron looked up from Hunter's body to Sayaad but he was already gone.

Faron could see the light from the corner of his eye as Sayaad appeared behind Jezebel.

"_Oe tìng ne nga'on!_" And just like the others, he dropped the knife into the horse blood and stabbed Jezebel, the fading black parts of her body, spreading and painting her entire body midnight black. As her dead body fell to the floor, it began to draw up and wither like a piece of rotting fruit.

Faron didn't need to be psychic to know he was next and as much as his body protested, Faron knew he had to move or he would die. Before he could make a move, he heard his father's voice right next to his ear. The voice that came through him was different from the one he'd grown to equate with his fathers. This voice was cold and emotionless, icicles dripping from every word he said.

"_Oe tìng ne nga toxk!_"

Faron saw his father's arm go to the bowl in front of him and with a speed even he didn't know he possessed, Faron kicked his leg out knocking the bowl of virgin blood over and kicking the blade from his father's hand. Faron threw himself backward into his father's form, knocking them both to the ground.

As Faron pulled himself up, he realized his father was gone. Faron spun and caught a glimpse of his father, retrieving the knife that had slid halfway across the room. Faron reached into his own boot and pulled out his silver knife, the handle cutting through his flesh as he gripped it tightly. He could see his father beginning to circle him so Faron mimicked the movement, both tracking each other like prey. Faron saw the dead look in Sayaad's eyes; a coldness he'd never seen on his handsome face. His features were twisted in an angry snarl and he bared his fangs at Faron, a threatening hiss escaping his lips. Faron could see the way Sayaad's body bunched as he pounced at Faron.

Faron quickly bent back, his hands hitting the floor and he felt his feet lift into the air and connect with Sayaad's flying form. Faron completed his flip, throwing Sayaad into the wall behind him. Just as quickly as he stood up, Sayaad was on his back, trying to get a hold around Faron's neck.

"You will not stop me boy!" Sayaad said in a hissing voice.

"Just watch me!" Faron said. He used his foot to kick up the knife at his feet as he flipped it and jammed it into Sayaad's back. Faron could instantly feel Sayaad loosen the grip on his throat and when he turned around, Sayaad was glaring at him with a murderous look in his eyes. There was smoke rising from place the knife was sticking out of and Faron could smell the scent of burning flesh filling the small room. Sayaad gripped the knife sticking out of his shoulder and yanked it out, a smile playing across his terrifying face.

"I'm almost sad I'm going to kill you." He said, his black and blue eyes glowing. "You're not as weak as I thought!"

Before Faron could reply, the metal door leading out of the room flew open as Sam and Dean came running into the room, each holding a weapon in both hands.

"Hope we're not too late for the party!" Dean said with a smirk.

* * *

Sayaad's head snapped up in the direction the boys had just entered, a sly smile playing across his lips.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." he said. "I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. Let me guess, my progeny told you where we'd be?"

Dean glanced in Faron's direction and gave an almost imperceptible nod that Faron returned.

"Well," Dean said walking down the metal steps, Sam in tow. "When he called a couple of days ago, I couldn't possibly miss the opportunity to hash out some daddy drama. Let's say I was feeling…what's the word, Sammy?"

"Nostalgic." Sam replied, a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Faron asked from behind his father.

A quick look of irritation flashed across Dean's face before he answered. "I let Sam drive."

The brothers made it to the bottom of the steps and the four of them faced off.

"I also can't say I very much like these odds." Sayaad said looking at the hunters. Before anyone could react, Sayaad was gone in flare of blue flames, appearing behind Sam. Dean tried to strike out at him but he grabbed Dean's arm and twisted it, making Dean cry out as he dropped the knife in his hand. Sayaad then grabbed Sam by the hair and quickly rammed his head against the railing next to him. Faron could hear an audible crack when Sam's head connected with the rail and all he could do is watch as Sam's unconscious body fell to Sayaad's feet.

Dean hefted the shotgun in his own hands and fired in Sayaad's direction but Sayaad was gone. He instantly appeared before Faron, knocking him back with unnatural strength. Faron felt the air whoosh out of him as his back connected with the wall behind him. Tiles began raining down on him as he fell bodily to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Faron feebly tried to pull his body up but his arms wouldn't obey and he could see Sayaad's footstep coming closer to him. From the angle he was in, he could see Dean charge Sayaad, only to have Sayaad block him and deliver a blow to Dean's chest, knocking him to his knees in a coughing fit.

"Well since I'm about to kill you both anyway, I might as well tell you my plan…I mean, isn't that the routine in your stupid human movies?" Sayaad said, squatting down in front of Faron. "Let's see… I was telling the truth about the demons rallying together to kill us but you see my plan was to summon the Alpha here and share my body with him. You can't imagine the power that would give me, to be able to command an army of Djinn, Yakshas, Cubi, Mares, and Alps. Yes, it would be an inconvenience having to constantly battle being fully possessed by him but it's worth it, don't you think?"

"So let me guess, Faron was nothing more than a sacrifice?" Dean said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Basically." Sayaad said nonchalantly. "Your stupid father wounded me before I could go back and kill his mother and take him so I could raise him and when I came back for him, he had already been tainted by the filth of humanity. So I waited. I plotted. I planned. I knew one day, he would be vulnerable and I would kill him myself."

"But why?" Faron said. His arms were finally cooperating but he could feel blood dripping from the back of his head and he could taste a coppery metal taste in his mouth. "Why did it matter to you whether I lived or died?"

"Because, everyone in our community would know you were my child just by the sight of you and I didn't want them to know I raise such a weak and pathetic son. I have spent years raising my children to be the best- stronger, faster, more ruthless than all others, and then you came into the picture. You, with your love of humanity, and the unnatural willingness you have for killing your own kind just for surviving. You are a disgrace!" He said contemptuously. He strode over to Faron and kicked him hard in the stomach, lifting him from the ground before he came crashing back down. Faron coughed and he could see spots of blood falling to the floor.

"So when you and this meat sack" he continued, gesturing at Dean. "Had your lover's spat, I knew you would be vulnerable enough for me to make an entrance and use you to further my plans. Your siblings were smart enough to know the ritual would require sacrifice and declined to help me…and they will be punished for that. I spun some ridiculous story to my rivals about the semantics of the ritual to rid myself of their constant presence."

"Except you didn't count on one thing," Faron said, hauling himself up. "You didn't think I would see through your plan. Oh come on _father,_ I knew from the start you were up to no good. I'm a **hunter** dumbass! Of course I wasn't going to just go along with your plan like a puppet. I've been in contact with Dean since the moment you approached me in that bar. Who knew a little patricide could put our own problems in perspective?"

A look of rage distorted Sayaad's features before being replaced by a mask of indifference. Like lightning, his hand flew out with an unnatural speed, backhanding Faron and knocking him to the ground. He was seeing stars and the room was spinning. Faron was doing everything in his power not to lose consciousness but he could already feel gravity weighing down his limbs. Sayaad turned to Dean, who had brought himself up to his knees, and hefted him up to his feet.

"You're not a Cubus but you will do as a sacrifice." He said, a knife glinting in his hand. Faron hadn't seen him pull it out but he could see the curved blade of the knife glint in the moonlight streaming through the high windows. Faron desperately searched for a weapon, his eyes landing on one of the many discarded knives in the room. It was lying in a pool of blood that had spilled from one of the overturned brass bowls. Faron grabbed the knife, the handle slippery from the blood and gripped it tight. His body wouldn't move but he knew he had to get to Dean before Sayaad killed him.

Faron glanced in their direction and he instantly knew he was too late. Sayaad's hand was raised high above his head, the knife in hand and a psychotic smile on his once- beautiful face. Faron couldn't bear to watch Dean die so he simply did the one thing he could do- he closed his eyes. He closed them to the pain of knowing the man he loved was going to die because of him. He closed them to the knowledge that the world was going to suffer because of his stupidity. He closed them to the reality that he was going to die without telling Dean how he felt about him.

Faron felt the world tilt forward and his head spin. His stomach shot into his throat and it felt as if the floor dropped away from under him. He could feel the muscles of his body tug, a warm heat spreading through his form. It wasn't an unbearable heat but a nice, comforting warmth. He had never felt anything like this before and it scared him. Almost as suddenly as the feeling came, it was gone and the sensation was instantly replaced by a sharp, burning pain in his shoulder. Faron's eyes snapped open and immediately he could see Dean's wide, surprised eyes looking back at him, inches from his face. Faron could still see traces of blue flames vanishing from his body as he spun around. Standing right behind him was Sayaad, an angry expression on his face. The smell of burning flesh was wafting around Faron and a quick glance at his shoulder told him there was a knife stuck in it. He tried to make a move to remove it but in an instant, Sayaad was on his, punching him in the face. Faron try to turn away from the blows and block them but he was quickly made aware of the bloody knife still in his hand. He didn't know where he would hit him, but Faron raised his arm up and plunge the knife into anything soft he could find.

Instantly the punches stopped and Faron cracked his eyes open. Sayaad was staring at the knife jutting out of his ribs, a shocked expression on his face. The black veins were beginning to disappear but his eyes continued glowing brightly. Sayaad pulled his eyes away from the blade and into Faron's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but only a choking gasp escaped. Fiery blue lines shot from his eyes and mouth, glowing brightly before dying out, leaving a bright blue tracery of lines all over Sayaad's handsome face as he fell backward and his body went stiff. Faron didn't need to touch him to know that Sayaad was dead. It was the same way all the other Cubi he'd killed looked when they died.

"Is he dead?" Sam said groggily. He had a huge bruise on his forehead and there was blood running down the side of his head but he otherwise, looked fine.

"Yea…" Faron replied, looking over at Dean.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know." Faron said, pulling himself up. He walked over to Dean and hefted him up, helping him get his footing. "I think the blood I got that knife out of must have been the virgin blood."

The three hunters were at the foot of the stairs when the building began to shake, causing dust and tile to rain down from the ceiling.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, looking around frantically, trying to dodge the large bits of rubble.

"I have no clue!" Faron replied. But as he looked up through the windows he instantly knew what was happening.

The symbol in the middle of the room began to crumble away, the tiles of the floor falling into nothingness as a bright white light shot from the hole, filling the room with light. The shaking subsided as the light grew bigger, shooting through the ceiling of the room and up towards to sky. Faron's eyes never left the moon; the moon that was slowly being invaded by the sun and was beginning to paint the night sky a rusty orange.

Faron turned to the other two. They didn't know to be afraid, but he was scared enough for the three of them. His mouth had gone dry as he struggled to get the words out.

"The eclipse has begun and we just gave the ritual its last sacrifice."

"You don't mean…?" Sam said, his eyes transfixed on the column of light.

"We just opened the gate to Purgatory."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ta-da! Everything comes to a head and Sayaad's dead but what problems will arise with this new situation? Stay tuned for the next installment of The Bold and the Supernatural.

With this chapter I wanted to reveal Sayaad's plan but also show that Faron was aware he was no good and never trusted him from the beginning. That was always my intention so if some of the previous chapters made it seems differently, then I suck! If there's any confusion, Faron teleported for the first time to save Dean. I also wanted to show some of the other breeds of Djinn just for fun.

The spell that Sayaad performed was all in Na'vi (lol, I couldn't use Elvish since I used it in my last story!) so here's the English translation:  
_On this night when the sun and moon collide_

_I ask you to open the gate to the other side_

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Strength from weakness, help us see_

_I give to you blood!_

_I give you sacrifice!_

_I give you soul!_

_I give you shape!_

_I give you body!_


	8. Chapter 7- Shahwah

**CHAPTER 7- SHAHWAH **

The three hunters stared at the column of white light, each with a varying but somehow similar look of fear on their face. None of them knew what was going to come through the portal but one thing was certain- it wouldn't be good. Suddenly, a smaller streak of white light shot from the portal hitting Faron in his chest, knocking him backwards. The light continued hitting him, branching off to encompass his mouth and eyes.

"Faron!" Dean shouted, running toward the boy. He was stopped short as Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's bicep and wrenched him back. "What the hell Sam?!"

"We don't know what that light is!" Sam said tightening his hold. He knew if he wanted to, Dean could easily break his hold but that didn't mean he'd just let his brother run in half-cocked. "It could kill you!"

"But it's killing him!" Dean said desperately, gesturing at Faron's light-filled body.

As he said it, the light tapered off and the portal closed, leaving the room in a wall of silence. No one spoke and no one moved as Sam and Dean waited for something to happen.

Slowly, Faron's body lifted into an upright position and his eyes opened. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he beheld Faron. He looked fine. Faron looked at the other two hunters, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Not quite the vessel I had hoped for, but he will do just fine." Faron said. Sam gave a start at the realization that Faron's voice sounded weird, as if two voices were speaking at once, Faron's and a different, deeper voice overlapping. It unnerved the hunters and they each stepped back, reaching for any weapon they could find.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean asked gruffly. Instinctively, his hand went to the Glock sticking out of the back of his jeans. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sam reach for his own gun.

Faron rolled his eyes dramatically and strode towards the hunters. "I'm the Alpha Djinn, hunter. And after I get rid of you two, I'm going to go and command my people to wipe you miserable meatsuits off of the face of this planet."

Before he could get too close to them, Sam lifted his gun. Everything inside of him was screaming not to fire the shot but he couldn't let Dean or himself be killed because he was too afraid to do anything about it. If Faron were here, he would scream at Sam to fire the fucking gun. So with shaking hands, Sam raised the gun and fired three shots, two hitting Faron in the shoulder, the other in his arm. "I'm so sorry Faron!"

Faron looked down at the holes in his shoulder and arm and then up at the brothers. "Nice try boys, but you don't live as long as I have and get done in by a gun."

Sam and Dean looked on in surprise at the sound of the three bullets hitting the floor. The holes were beginning to close, the only trace of their existence being the holes in Faron's shirt.

"If you can hear me Faron, we're gonna get him out of you, I promise!" Dean shouted.

"Faron's a little busy right now, but I'll be sure to leave a message. Now from what I understand, this vessel of mine is in love with you." Alpha Faron said with a smirk, pointing at Dean.

"Yea, so what?!" Dean responded defiantly, staring the Alpha down. He still had his gun raised, ready to fire if he needed too. He knew the bullets wouldn't kill Faron, luckily, but it would slow him down while they came up with a plan on how to free Faron. He was getting that same wrenching feeling in his gut that he got whenever he had to hurt Sam and he didn't like it one bit.

"That means I'll enjoy killing you that much more!" Alpha Faron replied. Suddenly, Faron's body began to change as the Alpha stalked towards Dean. Faron eyes glowed blue as the features of his face began to subtly morph, parts of it rounding off while other parts got stronger. It made Faron look even more androgynous, as if Faron and Karina smashed together as his hips filled out a little more and his chest and shoulders broadened. Then black veins began crawling up Faron's body but they were different from the veins that usually appeared when Faron changed. They were thicker and unlike Faron's usual veins, which were thin and tapered off in places, these were thicker and climbed up his body like the branches of a tree. As he moved towards them, his hips swaying seductively, Dean could see that the veins were actually thin, black lines of symbols twining themselves across his form. The whites of his eyes turned black against the glow of his bright blue irises but now they had a reflective, metallic gleam, like the eyes of a cat in the darkness. Alpha Faron's claws lengthen, turning the tips of his long fingers black, making it impossible to determine where the nail ended and his finger began. As his bright pink lips parted in a grin, Dean could see his fangs sticking out, only now his canines and incisors ended in points. Blue flames burst from his palm, engulfing his hands in flames. The flames seemed to climb up the channels of the veins on his body, making each symbol glow blue.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Faron. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Sam moving around, searching for a silver knife to stab Faron with but he was transfixed by the sight of the creature in front of him. Faron was now both beautiful and terrifying as pheromones and fear leaked from the monster's pores. In a moment of clarity, Dean lifted his gun to fire but it was too late. Alpha Faron leaned down, capturing Dean's lips in a kiss.

Dean's eyes snapped open but all he could see was the creature in front of him. He could feel the scrape of its fangs as the Alpha deepened the kiss. Dean tried frantically to pull away but it was if Faron was drawing every bit of himself out through the kiss.

Dean could feel himself growing weaker and he could see from the corner of his eye Sam running towards them with a knife in his hand, dripping bright red blood but before he could reach them, Faron threw out his hand, sending a stream of blue fire, knocking Sam back. As Sam tried to pat out the flames licking against his clothes, Dean could see Faron's flame-covered hands move towards his head. Dean was well aware what was about to happen. He was all too familiar with this.

As Faron's flaming hands grazed the side of Dean's face, he could feel the poison enter his body through the touch, the floor-dropping feeling knocking his stomach into his feet as the world spun and as darkness claimed his vision, Dean's mind was completely clear. He wasn't thinking about Sam or the Demons or Fallen Angels. In the darkness of his mind, Dean heard one thought the loudest.

_I wish I had had more time with Faron._

* * *

As Dean opened his eyes with a groan, the first sight he saw was a huge pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. He could feel the pressure of the small boy's body pressing down on his chest. He was staring back at Dean with a wide smile on his tiny face.

"Daddy, you're awake!" He said in a small voice. Dean let out a huff as the boy bounced on his stomach.

"Yea, I'm awake Adam but you have to get off of me." Dean said, getting up and lifting the boy off of his chest. "Daddy can't breathe."

"I'm sorry." Adam said his eyes downcast, a sad look on his face. Just as suddenly, his eyes widened and he smiled. "Dad told me not to wake you but I couldn't help it. You were gonna sleep all day!"

Dean chuckled as he looked at his son. It always surprised him how much the boy looked like him. He had the same light brown, almost blonde, hair Dean had as a child and Dean's pouty lips but he also had Faron's large Cubus eyes and his wide nose. What surprised Dean the most was that he didn't see much of Christine in Adam at all. He did notice that Adam had her dimples and deep, tan skin though. It was quite a sight to see the three of them together; Faron with his pale skin, Dean with his lightly tanned skin, and Adam with his Mediterranean olive skin tone. It was lighter than Christine's deep gold skin but at least 6 shades darker than Faron's. Christine was a hunter from Miami who carried Adam after Faron used Dean's sperm to impregnate her 4 years ago. Even though he didn't really know her, Dean always felt a tinge of sadness when he thought of Christine. She'd died a year ago to a nasty group of demons.

Dean groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. His body was still sore after the workout he'd given it the night before. After Dean left work at the garage, he went to hunt a Shtriga in Brooklyn and didn't come home until well after 3. Dean bent over the side of the bed and almost instantly, Adam climbed onto his back, wrapping his small arms around Dean's neck. It was something they did almost every day and Dean knew he'd be sad the day Adam grew too big to climb on his back.

"So where's your Dad?" Dean asked walking out of his bedroom. The living room of the small apartment was in its usual disarray with Adam's toys strewn across every surface. Dean could smell burning food and a cloud of smoke was hovering over the entire apartment.

"He's in the kitchen." Adam whispered into Dean's ear. He knew Faron could hear him, even from 2 rooms away. "He's **trying** to cook again."

A loud bang echoed from the kitchen and Dean could hear Faron swear.

"Adam, you better not have woken your Daddy up!" Faron shouted as Dean walked into the kitchen. He took Adam from his shoulders and placed him on the floor before the boy shot out into the living room. It was a complete mess in the kitchen. There were bowls filled with unknown food and smoke was rising from the pan on the stove. Dean stepped behind Faron, kissing him on the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around Faron's waist.

"Don't be mad at him, he missed me." Dean said, nibbling on Faron's ear.

"I missed you too." Faron said, turning his head into Dean's nibbles, smashing their lips together and kissing him passionately. Faron spun his whole body around to meet Dean's as Dean lifted him up and sat him on the counter behind him. Dean pulled away from Faron and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary." Dean said.

"Happy Anniversary. I was trying to make you breakfast but…" Faron said gesturing towards the mess in the kitchen.

"It's fine." Dean replied, walking over to the stove and taking the pan off of the burner. "I didn't marry you for your culinary skills."

"You married me because of that thing I can do with my tongue." Faron said cheekily, grabbing a handful of Dean's ass through his boxer briefs.

"Hey now!" Dean said smiling. "Keep that up, we might have to skip dinner and stay in all night."

"Don't tempt me." Faron replied, smirking and winking.

Dean leaned down and gave Faron a quick peck on the lips before turning towards the coffee pot.

"Adam!" Faron shouted into the air. "Go get dressed. You're going to grandma's house today!"

Dean could heard the little boy groan, most likely upset Faron interrupted him cartoons. He looked over at his husband and smiled. For once in his life, Dean was truly happy.

* * *

Sam watched shocked from a distance as Alpha Faron dropped Dean's still body to the ground. He didn't know if he was alive or dead but Sam knew if he didn't move, he would be next. Sam made the move to attack but just as his body was about to spring to action, Faron vanished in a puff of flames. Sam spun in time to catch a punch from Faron who had appeared behind him, knocking him to the ground. The next thing he knew, Faron kicked him in the middle, making him slide across the floor, stopping right next to Dean's body. Sam looked down at his older brother and could see he was still breathing albeit, very slowly. Sam slowly climbed to his feet, his body screaming in protest as he glanced at the monster inhabiting his friend.

"Faron, if you can hear me, this isn't you." Sam said in an attempt to get through to Faron.

"Nice try, Sammy, but you've failed." Faron said calling forth a giant blue fireball into the palm of his hands, the ever-present grin on his face.

Sam twisted to the side as the fireball came whizzing at his head. He could feel the intense heat from the flames as it went past him, hitting the wall behind him causing tiles to fly into the air. Some of the flames from the explosion hit Sam in the side, eliciting a grunt of pain from Sam. He reached for the small hand knife strapped to his ankle, palming the handle and gripping it tightly. His hands were shaking as he stared down the Alpha. He didn't want to hurt Faron, he was the closest thing Sam had to a best friend he wasn't related to and he didn't want to lose him but as Sam looked down at his brother, it was all the motivation he needed. Sam shot from his position with incredible speed towards Faron, knife in hand with his teeth bared. As he reached Faron, the Alpha shifted slightly away from Sam but Sam, seeing this angled his body to match, burying the blade into Faron's side.

"Don't call me Sammy." He said.

Sam turned just as Faron was wrenching the smoking silver blade from his side with a grimace, tossing it to the floor.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Faron asked with a grimace.

"Hell no." Sam said defiantly.

Sam pulled out the gun he'd put back earlier and aimed it Faron. Both of the hunters sprang at each other with a vengeance. Faron, his claws poised to attack, moved with tremendous speed as Sam let off the entire magazine into the Djinn-Cubus hybrid, halting his attack as he fell to the ground writhing. Sam didn't know how much time that had just bought him but he prayed that it was enough time because he was sure that tonight, he was going to die.

* * *

Dean, Faron, and Adam climbed out the Impala and made their way towards the brownstone in front of them. It was early autumn in New York and Dean could feel a slight nip in the air as he and his family made it up the stairs to the door. Gold and orange leaves drifted from the branches of the trees lining the street and the mid-morning light cast a warm glow over everything. Faron was the first one to reach the door. He hit the bell marked 'Adams' and a second later, the door buzzed to let them in. The three boys walked through the neat lobby to the stair case lining the left side of the hallway. The fluorescent light in the hall highlighted just how pale Faron was, making him look like he was glowing.

The door opened as the three of them reached the second floor landing and Evelyn Adams stepped into the hallway with a huge smile on her face.

"Is that my grandson I see?" She said, her arms outstretched as Adam ran into her arms happily. Although she was now in her early 40s, Evelyn was a striking woman. She shared Faron's pallid skin tone but on her it made her look very delicate. Combined with her deep scarlet hair and ice blue eyes, Evelyn looked like she could have once graced the pages of any fashion magazine. Evelyn straightened her thin body with her grandson in her arms, and smiled at the other two.

"And why is it, I only see **you** when you want me to babysit?" Evelyn scolded Faron as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Not that I mind!" She added.

"Hey Evelyn." Dean said, walking into her arms in a tight hug. He had long since grown used to Evelyn's affectionate nature so the gesture was second nature to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Mom!" She chided.

She had tried to get Dean to call her mom for the last 4 years but no matter how much he tried, the idea of calling another woman 'Mom' made him feel as if he was betraying his own mother so he stuck to calling her Evelyn. He'd told Faron this once but he just assumed he'd never told his mother about it. He liked Evelyn a lot and according to Faron, she adored him but he couldn't make the words come out.

"Come in! I'm making lunch!" She said, ushering them into the house. When Dean thought about New York, he had always had this idea of snobby people with houses that looked like they belonged in a computer magazine, full of glass and chrome but Evelyn's house was nothing like that. It was warm and welcoming but still quite modern.

Evelyn walked past the small living room and headed towards the kitchen. Evelyn's kitchen always made Dean smile. There were sunflowers everywhere you looked- on the towels, on the table cloth, and even on the plates sitting on the table crammed in the corner. Surprisingly though, there was never sunflowers in the vase that sat along the windowsill next to the row of herbs she always kept there. Today there were bright purple orchids in the clear vase.

Evelyn sat Adam on the counter next to the sink and smoothed out the black turtleneck she was wearing. It was over a pair of dark jeans which were tucked into brown high-heeled boots. Her red hair was free-flowing as it cascaded down her back. There was a pair of earrings somewhere in the tendrils of her hair, glittering every time she moved.

"So where are you going for your anniversary?" She said, heading towards the cabinet above the stove. She opened the door and rummaged in it before pulling out a box of cookies and handing it to Adam.

"There's this new Italian place in the Village. Sam's coming in from Kansas with Natalia, so we're kind of doing a double date thing." Faron replied snatching the box out of Adam's hands before picking him up and placing him on the floor.

"That sounds lovely!" She said, handing Adam a cookie when Faron turned away. It was the same dance they did every time they came over. Evelyn was always spoiling Adam since he was her first grandchild and Faron was always trying to put a stop to it. Dean was always surprised by how much Evelyn loved Adam, especially considering she had no clue he was her biological grandson. Neither of them had told Faron's family that they were hunters and that Faron and Adam were Cubi. Even Adam didn't know. Dean had wanted Adam to have a normal childhood, unlike the one he'd had.

"So, where's Dad?" Faron asked. Evelyn stopped her ministrations at the stove and turned to answer Faron. Dean knew what she was going to say before she said it. It was the same thing she always said. Michael Adams always avoided Faron and Dean when he could. It was not secret to anyone but Evelyn that Mike hated Faron and always had. He hated that Faron called him Dad, which meant Faron called him Dad **a lot**! Even Faron didn't know why he initially hated him as a kid but it got worse when Faron told them he was gay. Mike was a notorious homophobe and passed his bigotry onto Faron's older stepbrother, Reed. Luckily Reed lived in Jersey so they hardly ever saw him.

"You know your father, he works all the time. I'm sure he'll be here when you come and pick Adam up." She responded smiling. Evelyn returned to the pot on the stove while Faron recounted the happenings since they'd last spoken. He was in the middle of a story when his younger brother, Abel, walked in. The 11 year old had a soccer ball in hand, his dark red hair matted to his forehead. He was slightly out of breath but he smiled when he saw Faron and Dean sitting in the kitchen.

"Fair! Hey!" He said, running over to his brother and hugging him.

"Hey Abe. Where'd you just come from?" Faron asked.

"Oh, I was playing basketball with Rico from down the street. His brother Carlos told me to tell you he said hi the next time I say you." Abel replied with a smirk.

"Abe, that's a soccer ball…" Faron said, pointing to the ball in Abel's arms.

"Yea, whatever." He replied dismissively.

"So should I be worried about Carlos saying 'hi'?" Dean piped in.

Abel smiled and walked over to Dean. They performed the handshake Dean had taught Abel a couple of years ago; their unique way of greeting.

"Yea." Abel replied. "Fair and Carlos used to be in _love_."

"**No.**" Faron said pointedly. "You don't have to worry about Carlos. He's always had a crush on me but I wouldn't give him the time of day."

Dean was about to respond when Adam came running into the room. He had been in the living room watching television.

"Uncle Abe!" He said running into Abel's open arms.

"Hey, little buddy!" Abel responded. "What's up?"

Adam's small face scrunched up in disgust as he pulled away from Abel. "Uncle Abe, you stink!"

The room erupted in laughter as Adam ran back to the living room, Abel blushing.

"He's not wrong!" Faron said.

"Fine!" Abel huffed. "I'm going to take a shower."

The day continued on into the afternoon until Dean and Faron had to go.

Faron and Dean walked into the dim restaurant, hand in hand, smiles on both of their faces. The place had lovely ambience and it was filled with loving couples. The two men walked up to the hostess and she greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked. She instantly rubbed Faron the wrong way. She was overly chipper and looked at Dean like a slab of meat.

"My _husband_ and I have a reservation for 7. Under the name 'Winchester'." Faron replied, stressing their marital status.

Dean saw the way the girl looked at him when they came in and truth be told, if he wasn't married and completely in love with Faron, he'd take her up on her offer. He smiled as he heard Faron use the title 'husband', not just because he knew why Faron had said it but he always got this warm feeling in his heart when Faron called Dean his husband.

The woman glanced at the rings on the hunter's finger and hastily turned to the book in front of her. She scanned down the book and looked back at them with her sugary sweet smile.

"Yes, of course." She said. "Follow me."

She led Dean and Faron through the restaurant and to a table towards the back. She smiled as she dropped 4 menus onto the table as she began to walk away.

"Your server, Fran, will be with you when the rest of your party arrives."

"Thank you." Faron replied dismissively.

"You could have been nicer to her, y'know?" Dean said after she was out of earshot.

"That woman wanted you Dean and if I were a lesser Cubus, I'd go into the bathroom and let Karina handle that bitch." Faron replied grabbing for the glass of water in front of him.

"As much as the sight of you two going at it would turn me on, I don't think that'd be such a good idea. I don't want to have to tell our son his Dad is in jail for killing a hostess." Dean said chuckling.

Faron smiled as he leaned in and quickly kissed Dean, grabbing his hand under the table and squeezing it. Years ago, Dean would have jumped out of his seat from Faron's PDA but now he soaked it up and wore it like a badge of honor. It had taken him awhile to get used to being with another man and even longer to get used to other people seeing him with another man but after the many times he'd almost lost Faron on hunts, it was no longer important.

"Aw, come on guys. These nice people don't need to see that!" A voice said from behind them, breaking their intimate moment.

Dean turned with a big grin at the voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Sammy!" He said wrapping his brother in a big hug.

"Hey Dean." Sam replied, returning the embrace. A gorgeous raven-haired woman stepped from behind him. She was wearing a fitted, bright red dress that hugged her every curve and made every head in the restaurant turn in her direction. Her bright green eyes sparked as she saw Faron.

"Hey girl!" She said, in her eastern European accent, throwing her arms around him. Dean smiled at the irritated look Faron gave her. She'd called Faron 'girl' from the moment she'd seen him. She claimed it was because she'd never had a gay friend before but no matter how many times Faron tried to tell her he wasn't that kind of gay guy, she refused to listen.

"Hey bitch!" Faron replied. It was a unique greeting that only the two of them could say with affection. Sam had learned from Dean that the only way to be happy in their lives was to stop seeing it as either hunting or a family, so like Dean, Sam began dating another hunter. Natalia was a hunter from Romania who came to the States because her gypsy aunt had told her to. Natalia's family had learned early on not to question her gift of Sight so she packed up all her things and moved to the States where, a month later, she met Sam while hunting a Rugaru in Seattle. They had been together the last two years, travelling around in Sam's new old car, hunting the way he and Dean used to.

"Congratulations, you two!" Sam said, pulling out Natalia's chair. "I can honestly say, I'm surprised after being together the last 5 and a half years, you two haven't killed each other." He said taking the seat next to Natalia.

"It wasn't easy." Faron said glancing at Dean who nodded in response. Everyone knew what Faron had meant. When they'd first met, Dean had been dead set on killing Faron in the car the night he drove him home after they thwarted his plan to kill his classmate. But when Faron told him he'd wanted to be a hunter, Dean was against it but Sam had convinced him to let Faron stay. After about 6 months of hunting and hooking up, Dean began developing feelings for Karina/Faron that he didn't understand. Then Dean went to Hell. After he had been pulled from Hell by Castiel, he'd realized that his life was too precious to be alone and admitted to Faron how he'd felt. It took a while before he was comfortable enough to actually be with Faron and one night, after a lot of fighting and hunting, Dean finally broke down and proposed to Faron. They'd gotten married shortly after Sam had been locked in Lucifer's cage and a few months later, Adam was born.

"So how was the drive?" Dean asked Sam and Natalia.

"It was good." Sam replied.

"I got to kill a Vetala with a stiletto heel last night." Natalia responded proudly. Faron nodded in appreciation. The thing about Natalia was that even in a formfitting dress like the one she was wearing now, there were weapons hidden all over her. The stiletto on all of her heels were coated in silver, she wore throwing daggers as hairpins, and her rings had powerful Devil's Traps carved into them that created a weird barrier with every punch. Even her perfume was laced with holy water. She claims the monsters in Europe are worse than the ones in America and a girl has to always be prepared while looking good doing it.

They continued talking through the night, each telling stories of the past and hunts gone by. They'd each drank countless glasses of cheap wine and ate until they couldn't breathe but they'd had a good time. It was while eating dessert, laughing about the time Dean was almost murdered by Paris Hilton that in a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared in the middle of the restaurant.

"Jesus Cas!" Dean exclaimed looking around the restaurant to see if anyone had seen him appear out of nowhere. Luckily no one had. "Someone could have seen you!"

"But they didn't Dean." He responded flatly.

"What's up Cas?" Faron asked looking at the trench coated angel.

"Demons, not far from here. I couldn't handle them all by myself."

The hunter's looked around the table at each other, each with a nod. They began getting up from the table, Dean dropping a few bills on the table as they left out of the restaurant; off to do what they all did best.

* * *

Sam was screwed and he knew it. He'd been fighting Faron for the last 7 minutes or so and his entire body was a giant bruise. There was blood coming from his nose, which was broken, and one of his eyes had been closed shut. He'd hit Faron with every knife he could find and emptied 3 guns into him but Faron stood before him, completely unharmed. And Dean still hadn't woken up.

Sam rushed Faron, knife in hand. His own blood was making the handle slippery and his body protested every movement he made. Faron stood on the other end of the room, looking at Sam arrogantly as Sam ran towards him. He parried every swipe Sam made, twisting his body away from him, narrowly avoiding his attack. Sam was exhausted and it showed in his movements. Sam raised the knife, aiming the blow at Faron's heart but at the last moment, he swiped up, stabbing the blade into Faron's neck.

Faron grabbed his arm roughly, twisting it behind Sam and with a jerk, he broke Sam's wrist. Sam screamed and fell to his knees as the pain shot through his arm. Faron wrench the smoking knife from his neck, gripping it tightly before stabbing it into Sam's shoulder and kicking him. The kick sent him skidding across the floor and into the body of the fallen Djinn.

The room was spinning around Sam and his breathing was coming in short puffs. Sam knew what was about to happen but he couldn't bring himself to watch it so he turned his head away from the advancing Faron. Sam's eyes landed on a knife to his left, lying in a pool of blood. Sam grabbed the knife and gripped it as tightly as could but every motion sent a shooting pain up to his shoulder. He didn't know who or what the blood came from but he hoped, he _prayed _that this knife would be the one that could end it all. He prayed that the blood was either lamb's blood or virgin blood. He prayed that it would end this nightmare. But most of all, he prayed he would have the strength it would take to pull himself up and deliver the final blow.

Sam closed his eyes and braced himself. He pulled in a breath and with the last bit of strength he had left in his body, Sam ran at Faron.

Faron smiled as the hunter came at him and as Sam drew closer, he reached out his hand, grabbing Sam by the neck. Sam could feel the air being cut off; he could see stars clouding his vision. As darkness climbed along the periphery of his sight, Sam raised his arm and plunged the knife into Faron's heart.

* * *

Dean and Faron waved good-bye as Sam and Natalia pulled away in his bright red 1960s Chevy. They were standing in front of a warehouse in the Meatpacking District, each tired and battle weary.

Dean turned and looked at his husband. Every time they went on a hunt together, it always reminded Dean of the night he proposed to Faron. They had just killed some shape-shifters in Maine and it had been raining all night. Dean remembered the way the rain slid down Faron's pale skin; how his hair clung to his face, washing away the blood from his clothes. He was already breathing hard and Dean didn't know whether it was the adrenaline but he got on his knees in the mud and proposed to Faron. It was a good thing it was raining or Faron would've seen his tears of joy when Faron had accepted.

By the time they got back home, they each were tired and their bones cracked when they moved but they made it up to their apartment with a groan and collapsed into bed.

"Ugh!" Faron said, looking down at his body. "I need to shower. I'm covered in demon blood."

Dean pulled himself up on one hand and stared at Faron's retreating back. He could hear Faron turn on the shower and he could hear him open and close the shower curtain. Dean hefted himself up and began stripping down to his underwear as he walked to the bathroom. It was full of steam and it smelled just like Faron.

Dean pulled off his underwear and drew back the curtain, stepping into the shower, shutting the world out behind him. Faron turned and looked up at Dean with a seductive smile. He placed his hands on Dean's chest, right next to his tattoo, trailing his hands down Dean's stomach and wrapped his hand around Dean's growing cock.

"I love you so much." Dean said, capturing Faron's lips in a kiss. Dean's tongue shot out and tangled with Faron's, one hand at the back of Faron's head crushing him further into Dean, the other grabbing every inch of Faron Dean could find. Dean moved forward, forcing Faron to step backwards until his back hit the shower wall behind him. Dean pulled back from the kiss, staring into Faron's eyes. They were glowing bright blue and knowing this reaction was his doing spurned Dean on further. As he stared at Faron, his skin pink from the hot water and his lashes wet and think against his azure eyes, Dean found himself falling in love with him all over again.

With a growl Dean grabbed Faron's legs and, using the shower wall as leverage, he lifted his legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Faron arched up and grabbed Dean into another kiss as Dean positioned himself at Faron's entrance and push in slowly.

Faron moaned as Dean entered him, twining his hand in Dean's short hair and trailing his other hand up Dean's back, no doubt leaving a mark. Dean continued pushing in until his pubes met Faron's ass. He could feel Faron's hole milking his cock as he stood still, waiting for Faron to adjust.

"Dean?" Faron ask, disconnecting their lips.

"Yea, baby." Dean replied.

"Move."

Dean didn't need any more encouragement as he slowly pulled himself out of Faron and pushed back in, bringing forth the one sound that could ever unravel him- Faron's moans. Dean couldn't believe how tight Faron still was and it almost made him pummel into Faron's ass but tonight he wanted to just show Faron how much he loved him.

Faron tossed his head back and arched as Dean's cock brushed against that special spot inside of him, moaning bubbling from his lips. Dean seized the opportunity and latched onto Faron's neck, lavishing it with kisses and nibbles, moaning as Faron rotated his hips on top of him. Dean could feel himself growing closer to climax.

Dean grabbed Faron's hard cock and began milking it in time with his thrusts, making Faron mew underneath him. He could here himself moan like crazy as Faron sped up on top him, urging him to move faster as well. Dean could feel that tingle, signaling his release.

"Dean, I'm so close." Faron moaned out, running his hands through Dean's hair and tugging, sending small spikes of pain through him. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby!" Dean replied, his hand flying across Faron's cock.

"Dean…I love you." Faron shouted as his cock pulsed inside of Dean's hand. Those words sent Dean over the edge and he hit the wall of his arousal and with a deep groan, released himself into his husband.

Minutes later, they were both climbing out of the shower, more tired than they were before as they toweled each other off and head to the bed room. They each climbed into the bed naked and Faron crawled into Dean's arms, instantly falling asleep.

Dean looked down at the man in his arms and he felt closer to Heaven than he had when he'd actually been there. This time with Faron, these quiet moments where nothing mattered but the two of them let Dean know there was a God in this world. And as Dean drifted off to sleep the only thoughts bouncing around in his head with the joy and happiness he felt in the presence of his husband.

And that night, Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The happiest man in the world.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Initially, Dean was supposed to be the one who fought Faron but last minute I decided on the Djinn dream sequence. I know that the first time Dean was attacked by the Djinn, he was aware none of it was weird but I figured the Alpha Djinn would be so strong that you'd have no clue you were in an illusion, so much so that you'd have false memories.

I also wanted to match actual events with the illusions so all the time Dean had spent living with Lisa while Sam was in Lucifer's Cage, I changed it so that he was with Faron instead so after Dean killed the changelings that tried to kill Ben, he never saw Lisa again.

I didn't change any of their histories before they met because if Mary and John were still alive, Sam and Dean probably wouldn't have become hunters and the whole thing would be moot.

If it wasn't clear Dean and Faron live in New York, Faron's hometown, and only hunt locally. I assume since it's NY, there's a lot of work to do.

Let me just say, I feel like such a fucking idiot to have forgotten about the whole Sam being purified from the Trials and that it was killing him but seeing as the next chapter is the last one, it's a little too late for me to do anything about it. Oh well.

I also didn't realize until I was writing it that Faron's stepdad and mom's last names as Adams and his sons name is Adam, who's clearly named after Dean's younger brother. Luckily his last name is Winchester and not Adams or he'd be Adam Adams. Lol.


	9. Chapter 8- Love

**CHAPTER 8- LOVE **

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. He looked to his left, expecting to see Faron lying next to him but Faron was no longer there. In fact, Dean was no longer in their apartment in New York. As he looked around the small, sparsely decorated room, Dean noticed many things he'd found familiar- The ugly green curtains hanging from the window that Bobby had always refused to change, the hole in the white wall where Sam had punched after an argument with Dean, and the Devil's Trap scrawled across the ceiling in black ink. He was now in the only place he'd ever called home. He was at Bobby's house.

Dean pulled himself into an upright position, his body spasming as pain laced through him. His entire body resisted movement and Dean found it hard for him to breathe just from swinging his feet to the floor. With a sigh, Dean scrubbed his face and ran his hands through his short hair. The stubble on his face felt thick and his mouth was dry. Dean hefted himself up and made his way to the dark, wooden armoire in the corner searching for something to wear other than the underwear he was currently wearing. Inside, he saw some of his clothes neatly folded. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, Dean slowly shuffled to the door.

When he opened it, the rest of the house was eerily silent and calm. From the hallway, he could see the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the front door, painting everything orange and gold. Dean hobbled to the bathroom and flicked on the light. It seemed that Cas hadn't changed a thing since he moved in since the bathroom looked just as it had years ago. The old, claw foot tub had spots of rust covering it and there was a thin layer of mold growing on the dingy shower curtain. Most of the white tiles on the walls had fallen off and the exposed plaster and wood underneath looked as if they'd fall apart at any moment. Dean knew the place was in shambles but it had always been the one place he ever felt like was his home.

Dean walked to the mirrored medicine cabinet hanging on the wall and stared at his reflection. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and his face seemed pale and gaunt. His eye lids were bright pink and thin red veins climbed their way along the whites of his eyes. He looked and felt like shit. Glancing down at his body, Dean could see large bruises dotting his muscular frame that looked days old. Pulling himself away from the mirror, Dean reached across the tub and turned on the shower. Slipping his hand into the spray, Dean turned the knobs until the temperature was right. He hooked his fingers into his boxer briefs and slid them down his legs with a groan. Every action and movement hurt him.

Slipping into the shower and under the hot spray of the water, Dean let it carry away all of his pain. He closed his eyes, and let the water draw him away.

He could remember everything from the fantasy the Alpha Djinn had placed him in and Dean had to admit there was some sadness inside of him. That life was perfect for him. He had a family; Sam was happy, he was happy and now he was back to reality and here, things were nothing close to being like what they were in the fantasy. Dean grabbed the bar of soap and slid it across his body, bringing lather across his skin. He thought about the last shower he'd had; the one he'd shared with Faron. Dean remembered the way Faron's moans shot ecstasy through his veins, how the hot water was nowhere near as hot as Faron's skin was pressed against him, the way their bodies fit so perfectly together. Dean was surprised when he opened his eyes and realized he was rock hard. It took everything in him not to grab Dean Jr. and release himself but Dean knew he needed to first assess what happened while he was out.

Shutting the water off and climbing out of the shower, he grabbed the towel next to the tub and dried himself. Dean slipped his clean clothes over his damp skin and opened the bathroom door, releasing the heat and steam built up in the room. Thanks to the hot shower, Dean's body had loosened up and he felt a lot better. It was still a task to get down the stairs but Dean managed to make it to the bottom. He was starving and he could hear his stomach growling with each step.

As he rounded the corner, Dean could see into the kitchen and contrary to what he thought before, he wasn't alone. Faron sat at the kitchen table, his back to the door. Dean slowly crept towards him. He didn't know if Faron was still possessed but he figured if Faron were possessed, he wouldn't be sitting in Castiel's kitchen. Dean could smell the scent of coffee in the air and it made his stomach rumble even louder. Underneath the strong coffee scent though, Dean could smell the unmistakable aroma of Faron's pheromones but surprisingly, it didn't have an effect on him. As he stepped nearer to Faron, Dean could tell Faron wasn't really paying attention as he'd barely moved.

Dean made his way around the kitchen table, which Bobby claimed was vintage but was really just old, and sat in the seat across from Faron. His eyes looked glassy and distant and the full cup of coffee sitting in front of him had gone cold. Unlike Dean, he looked perfectly fine; there wasn't a scratch on him that Dean could see. In the fading sunlight streaming through the window above the sink and Faron in one of Dean's old sweaters, he began to notice that Faron looked really young. He knew that Faron was younger than him by 6 years and he also knew that being a Cubus meant he aged slower but for the first time, Dean realized how much younger Faron looked. He didn't look a day over 17, even though he was almost 24. Dean reached out and touched the hand lying atop the table and the instant his hand made contact with Faron's, the Cubus gave a start and recognition filtered into his eyes.

"Dean?" He asked hopefully. "You're awake!"

"Yea." Dean replied, trying to avoid Faron's critical stare. It made him uncomfortable the Faron looked at him as if he was trying to see into Dean's soul. "How long was I out?"

"3 days." Faron stated plainly.

"Wow! What the hell happened?"

"Well after we got the Alpha out of me, we rushed you here and injected you with the antidote."

"Why was I out so long then?"

"Apparently, Alpha poison is a lot stronger than your run of the mill Djinn. Do you…remember anything?"

"Well," Dean said, standing up from the table. "I remember you getting possessed and you infecting me but after that, it's a blank. How did you guys get the Alpha out of you?"

Faron looked away shamefully. He still beat himself up over what he did to Sam and Dean and even though Sam said he'd forgiven him, he still felt guilty that he wasn't strong enough to fight the possession.

"It was all Sam. He fought me and by the grace of whatever God was listening; he stabbed me with a lamb's blood covered knife. It was risky since he didn't know if it was going to just kill the Djinn or both of us but I'm glad he made the right choice."

"So, he just stabbed you and that's it?" Dean wondered as he set about pouring himself a cup of coffee. "That seemed too easy."

Faron snorted at Dean's words.

"I don't think you'd be saying that if you were there." Faron replied staring into his cup.

Dean made his way back to the table and reoccupied his seat.

"So how are you feeling?" Dean asked Faron quizzically.

"I'm fine…for the most part."

"What do you mean?"

"When the Alpha died, he…left a piece of himself inside of me."

"So what, you can hear him in your head or something? You know, Sam went through something similar with Lucifer after…"

"No, it's nothing like that. I remember everything he remembered Dean- wars, murders, scandals. Things that could fill a history book and make a nun blow her brains out. And that's not all. I'm stronger now. I can do things I couldn't do before. I'm stronger, faster, and sharper. It scares the hell out of me Dean. I've got this new 'Androgynous Form' that's hard to control, I can call things to me using my mind, and now my pheromones are constantly leaking from my body."

"I knew I could smell you." Dean said absently taking a sip of his coffee. "But why isn't it affecting me?"

Faron's head snapped up at this.

"The pheromones don't affect you?" He asked. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but I feel fine."

"Thank god!" Faron said relieved. "I didn't know how I'd deal with you avoiding me too."

"What do you mean?"  
"Sam and Castiel have been avoiding me. They said they were going to the grocery store but I think that was just an excuse to get away from me. Before, my pheromones only affected those who were attracted to the form I was in but now they affect everyone! Including Sam and Castiel! And what's worse, it has some kind of illusionary properties to it."

"Illusionary properties?"

"It makes them see me as the people they most lust after. Like my poison but weaker. Sam says it looks like 2 images overlapping but mine is a lot fainter."

"Hold up!" Dean said animatedly. "Cas lusts after someone?!"

"Yes Dean, he is human now."

"I know but it's weird to think of Cas being horny! It's not…it's not me is it?"

"No conceited! It's some girl named Meg."

Dean spit the coffee he had in his mouth out, narrowly avoiding getting it all over Faron. "Meg?! That's not just any girl! She's a demon!"

Faron shrugged nonchalantly. "I've hooked up with demons Dean, no big deal."

"But it's **Cas**!" Dean exclaimed trying to wrap his head around everything when a thought struck him. "Oh man, that must really suck for Sam."

"Why?" Faron inquired.

"Cuz he sees Jess and she's dead and everything."

"What are you talking about Dean, he doesn't see Jess…"

"He doesn't?!" Dean asked surprisingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can read people's desires. It comes with the territory. He sees Ruby."

If Dean hadn't been sitting, he would have fallen to the floor. Sam lusted after **RUBY?!** He knew that in the past they'd hooked up but Sam was in love with Jess, he didn't understand why he hadn't seen her instead. When Dean voiced his opinion, a sad smile spread across Faron's face as he replied.

"Love and lust are two different things. Even though Sam loved Jess, he must have had a better sexual experience with Ruby. It's why so many of my kind care so little for human life and the value of sex. When your entire being is wrapped up in being sexual, you start to realize that the people you fuck only want you for your body and not for who you are."

"Man that sucks." Dean said somberly. Faron merely nodded. "Ok, well I hope Sam and Cas bring back dinner cuz I'm starving!"

As if on cue, Dean's stomach growled loudly, making Faron chuckle.

"Unless you want to cook something?" Dean said hopefully.

"You don't want that. I'm a shitty cook!" Faron said with a smile on his face.

Dean's mind wandered and he began thinking about "Fantasy Faron"; the one who tried to make him breakfast for their anniversary and the memory made Dean's heart race. He knew he had to talk to Faron about it but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. What he experienced in the fantasy made him truly happy and even though he wasn't entirely positive he was into men, he'd learned with their life, you had to grasp happiness when you could.

"Look Faron, I need to talk to you about something…"

Before Dean could finish, the front door flew open loudly and he could hear Sam shouting.

"We're back! Give us a hand with the bags!"

Faron glanced at Dean before standing up from the table and walking to the walkway. As Dean followed, he found his gaze shifting from the front door to Faron's ass in front of him. He'd never noticed it before but Dean found Faron's high, bubble butt enticing and he could feel his cock begin to stiffen. Drawing his eyes away, Dean looked towards Sam and Castiel, trying to will his erection down. A hard-on in sweatpants is never a good idea.

Dean almost didn't recognize Cas standing in front of him. His normally short, styled hair was now long and reached his shoulders and he had a thick stubble that verged on a small beard. His usual suit and trench coat had been abandoned for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was shivering slightly from the cold and Dean could see goose bumps popping up along his arms. Sam's appearance was the one that gave Dean the most concern. His face was battered and bruised and his right arm was in a sling. At seeing this, Dean rushed to Sam's side.

"Sammy, what happened are you ok?!" He asked, looking his brother over.

"I'm fine Dean." He said trying to push past him. His one good arm was laden in bags and he was anxious to put them down.

Dean looked over at Cas for an explanation but Castiel, catching the question in Dean's eyes, threw a quick look in Faron's direction before going into the kitchen. Dean looked over at Faron who looked uncomfortable and instantly it clicked. Dean opened his mouth to speak but Faron cut him off with a gesture.

"Dean, I know what you're going to say and I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him. I would never have done it if I had control of my body. I really am sorry." He said, his eyes downcast.

Dean walked over to Faron and put his hands on Faron's shoulders, forcing the younger boy to look at him.

"All I was going to say was we're going to need to get you an anti-possession tattoo. It'll only work on demons but it's one less thing to worry about." Dean said with a smile.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Faron said glancing around the table at the others occupying it. They had all sat down and were eating the Chinese food Sam and Cas had brought home. Faron felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Sam try to eat with his left hand. He'd started off with chopsticks but threw them away in frustration when he'd ended up with more food on his lap than his plate. It was also hard to talk to them when Sam and Castiel avoided looking him in the eye.

"About what?" Castiel asked, slowly eating the food. He never ate anything quickly, instead choosing to savor each bite. Faron didn't know if it was because he actually liked food or if he was trying to determine what his favorite foods were but it was kind of cute the intense concentration he'd given over a bowl of Captain Crunch at breakfast.

"The demons." Faron replied biting into an egg roll. "My father wasn't lying when he'd said the demons are trying to rise in rank. When the Alpha possessed me, I could hear the call of those of his blood and they were all terrified for their lives."

"What we need are the Angels." Dean said, his mouth full of wantons.

"Yea but how?" Sam asked.

"Well, I know of at least 15 I can call." Castiel said nonchalantly.

"What?" Dean said, pushing his food to the side. "When did you have time to locate the Fallen?"

"Well Dean, I don't just sit around eating pom poms all day, I do get out and talk to people." Castiel replied, looking at Dean. His tone was almost offended and it made Faron think twice about ever thinking Cas was weak because he was powerless.

"First of all, it's bonbons." Dean said. "And secondly, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that whenever I call you for an assignment, you're here."

"Actually, I'm usually not." Castiel said, resuming his meal.

"Then where do you go?" Sam asked him. He had abandoned the task of eating and slid his plate to the side. Faron considered offering to feed him but he didn't think Sam would agree.

"Usually I'm with Kevin Tran in the bunker trying to find a way to restore the Angels."

"How is Kevin?" Dean asked. He'd only seen Kevin a few times since the Angels fell and the boy appeared to be falling apart. The life of a Hunter and technical prisoner wasn't boding well for him.

"He is fine." Castiel replied. "But very lonely, as am I in this house by myself. At first I didn't know what it was until I asked the man at the deli and he said I was feeling loneliness."

"Why are you talking to the butcher about your emotional problems, Cas?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Because I cannot tell you because you 'do not do emotions' and I thought that after people had a sexual encounter, it was customary to share your feelings."

The whole room went silent as everyone looked at Cas in surprise.

"Cas, you fucked a guy?" Faron asked as the silence stretched on.

"Actually, he 'fucked' me." Cas replied. He clearly didn't understand why it was such a big deal but the way Dean was coughing let him know it was. "What?"  
"Nothing Cas, I just didn't know you were gay!" Dean said after his coughing fit subsided. "Are you even allowed to be gay? It's a sin."

Castiel gave a searching, considering look before answering Dean.

"I do not think I am. But I thought I should try it. And homosexuality is not a sin Dean. God loves all love. It is man who decided it was a sin."

"And did you like it?" Sam asked.

"It was quite enjoyable but I think I prefer females." Cas answered.

"Ok, we need to get back on topic." Faron said bringing the conversation back to the demons. "What are we gonna do?"

* * *

Dean knocked lightly on Faron's bedroom door. He expected Faron to be asleep but when he heard Faron's soft reply from the other side, he knew he wasn't. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and after they'd figured out a game plan, Dean couldn't go back to sleep. He lay awake in bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few months. So finally, he resolved that if he ever wanted what he'd had with Fantasy Faron, he'd have to start something more with the real Faron.

As he pushed open the door, Dean was taken aback at first. Faron was sitting in bed with a book in his lap wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. Dean could see Faron's lean form hunched over the book in concentration. He remembered when he'd first met Faron so many years ago. Dean had thought the boy was scrawny but scrappy and after years of Hunting, Dean could see an obvious improvement. He wasn't built like a bodybuilder but Faron's lithe shape had a distinct, toned six pack and the muscles in his arms bulged with every movement. Coupled with his Cubus abilities, Dean knew Faron was now a force to be reckoned with. He let his eyes move up Faron's body, along every scar he'd gotten, and his eyes landed on the bright red angel tattoo he had etched across his upper torso. There was something about that tattoo that had always intrigued Dean. As Faron tilted his head up from the book, the light caught his blue eyes and for a minute they had that same cat-like reflective glint as the night of the possession. Another reminder that the Alpha would always be present in Faron's life.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Faron said closing the book and stretching. He could see Dean's eyes rake across his body as he stretched out his tired muscles. "I thought you'd be asleep about now…or at some bar luring a poor, naïve girl to the Underworld."

Dean caught Faron's grin and returned it.

"I couldn't sleep. Now that I'm no longer unconscious, Sam doesn't have to sleep on the couch anymore and he's mumbling in his sleep and it's keeping me up." Dean said, scrubbing his face. There were only 4 rooms in the house and since no one's used Bobby's room since he'd died, Sam and Dean had to share.

"I see." Faron replied, a glint in his blue eyes. "So you thought you'd tip-toe down the hall and get some puss from Karina?"

"No!" Dean responded quickly. "Nothing like that. I just had a lot on my mind and it dawned on me I don't know much about you."

"Well, you don't make it easy to share Dean." Faron said. He looked over at Dean still standing in the doorway in his pajamas and he gestured to the bed, signaling Dean to sit.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down, angling the top half of his body towards Faron. He could still feel some residual tightness in his muscles but it was only mildly uncomfortable.

"Yea, I know. Sam says the same thing. But I figured since we're gonna be together a lot, I should take the time and get to know you better. I know we didn't leave things on the best of terms before but…"

"I'm pretty much an open book." Faron replied. "Ask away."

Dean took a moment and cycled through everything he did and didn't know about Faron before presenting him with a question.

"Your tattoo," Dean said, self-consciously glancing at Faron's shirtless body. "What does it mean? Why an angel?"

With a hint of hesitation, Faron looked Dean in the eyes and replied.

"You know, we're not that different. My mom has always been a very religious woman. She's not fanatical but she relies heavily on her faith. Growing up, she'd always tell me that no matter where life took me and what hardships I have to endure, there's always an angel watching over me."

This struck Dean in the heart. It was the same thing his own mother said to him as child. She'd been gone a long time but the thought of her still hurt Dean and he didn't know if he'd ever be ok with not having her in his life.

"So," Faron continued, lazy touching the tattoo. "I got the tattoo for my mom. It's actually not and Angel, it's a Seraph and in the hierarchy of angels, it's the highest order an Angel can reach. My mom's middle name is also Seraphine so I thought it fit. When my powers started to surface, all of my childhood scars healed and I've always been afraid I'd wake up one day and my tattoo would be gone but so far, so good."

"If your scars heal, where did you get all of these scars?" Dean said unconsciously stroking the one on Faron's right bicep. It was rather long, stretching from his shoulder to halfway down his bicep. Faron shuddered slightly as Dean's fingers grazed against it. He could feel himself growing hard under Dean's caress and his mouth was going dry. Wrenching his arm away and snapping Dean back to reality, Faron cleared his throat and replied.

"These scars were made by silver. I don't heal from those."

Dean could feel a blush creeping onto his face. He didn't know that he was that entranced by Faron's scars but he found himself fascinated by the few imperfections he'd found on the Cubus.

"You said your mom was really religious? How did she take you being gay?"

"She wasn't happy about it but we live in New York, it's not like she doesn't know any gay people. My mom loves me and she's never made me feel like my being gay was a bad thing. She's always supported me and let me know that any choices I make, she's got my back."

"She sounds great." Dean replied wistfully.

"She is, but I'm a little biased." Faron said with a smile.

"When did you come out?" Dean inquired.

"I told my family when I was 12."

"What about the kids at school?"

"I don't think I ever really told them. It wasn't any of their business. I didn't hide it though. Girls would ask me out all the time and I'd let them know I was swinging for the other team and eventually word got around. For the most part, the kids at school ignored me and I was fine with that. They were cockroaches to me. I had friends- the rejects, the misfits, and the bad kids. I cut class a lot and smoked _a lot_ of weed but I managed to pass all my classes with a 4.0 G.P.A."

"So, do you ever wish your life was normal? Do you ever think how much better things would be if you never got into the business?"

"Not really. The whole idea of the white picket fence, a loving husband, and 2.5 kids in the burbs sounds so ordinary and boring to me. Don't get me wrong, I want to have kids one day, I guess, but I need excitement in my life. If I was born human and I never became a hunter, I'd probably have dropped out of high school, got some girl pregnant on some drunken one night stand and married her out of principle, screwing guys on the side or something equally fucked up."

"Yea, I used to think I wanted that ordinary life and I would be a liar if I said I still didn't want that but when I was with my ex, Lisa, we had that and I can honestly say that for as much as I loved being with her and her son Ben, it lacked the thrill I got from hunting."

"Sam told me about that. I don't know, I've always seen myself with a kid and a long term in a decent apartment in the Village or something but now that I'm a Cubus, I'm not sure that could happen."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I know where I'm going to go when I die and I wouldn't want to subject my child to eternity in Purgatory."

Dean had never thought about that before and as Faron said it, he was hit with a resolve he didn't have before. He still wanted to be with Faron, that much he knew but he also knew he couldn't bear feeling responsible for bringing a child into this world for him to die and be stuck in Purgatory. Dean had been trapped there before and it wasn't something he'd wish on his worst enemy. His thoughts went to Adam, his son in the Djinn's illusion, and sadness overcame him as he realized he would never have a chance to see that kid.

"What's wrong?" Faron asked placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, pulling him from his memories.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Dean replied instantly. But Dean knew if he'd ever expect to have that sort of relationship with Faron that he'd had in the illusion, he would have to let down some of his walls and let Faron in. So with a sigh, Dean turned towards Faron and he recounted the entire illusion to him.

"So how do you feel about the whole thing?" Faron asked after Dean had finished the story.

"I don't know." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. "I've never thought about being with a guy before and even now when I look at a guy, I'm not turned on by them."

"So…maybe you're just not gay…"

"But I can't deny that I'm attracted to you. **Very** attracted to you. Maybe, I don't know, I'm not attracted to men. Just you."

"Thanks." Faron said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Dean chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is I still get hard thinking about women but I get even harder thinking about you. Man, I sound like such a fucking girl right now."

Dean turned his head towards Faron and found himself frozen in place. Faron was staring into his eyes and he could feel heat rise throughout his entire body as a lustful shudder rippled through his body. He didn't know what it was but he could feel a force pushing the two of them together. Dean was inches in front of Faron when his common sense came flooding back.

_Ok Dean, this is your last chance. This is the moment when you can turn back from this if you want to._

But when Dean glanced down at Faron's lips and saw him dart his tongue out to wet them, Dean knew instantly that he wanted to. Dean closed the space between them and captured Faron's lips in a chaste kiss. The instant their lips touched, though, Dean felt an electric energy pass through them as he found his hands twining through Faron's hair. He hadn't noticed before but Faron's hair had grown rather long over the last few weeks. Dean curled his fingers in Faron's chestnut locks and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Dean could feel Faron's tongue tentatively prod at Dean's mouth so Dean parted his lips slightly, allowing Faron's tongue to enter his mouth and tangle with own. Dean pulled their bodies closer together and he could feel Faron's excitement nudging against his own hardness and it took everything in Dean not to push Faron onto the bed and have his way with him. Dean's hand slid down the long column of Faron's neck, sliding it down to rest on his heart which was beating just as quickly as Dean's was. He could feel Faron pull back slightly to nibble on Dean's bottom lip before licking his mouth, bringing the kiss back to its previous intensity. Dean was sure that if he had been standing, his knees would have already given in under the weight of ecstasy. He had never been this turned on from a kiss alone and he'd known by now that Faron wasn't pushing him with his pheromones.

Faron pulled away from the kiss, latching his mouth on Dean's neck, bringing a moan from his lips. He stuck his tongue out, circling the area before nipping on the skin. He could feel Dean's hands in his hair, edging him on. Faron stopped, drawing himself away from Dean's neck. He let his fingers toy with the hem of Dean's t-shirt, searching his eyes for confirmation. When Dean nodded in the affirmative, Faron snapped his finger and Dean's shirt erupted in flames.

Dean looked down at his torso in surprise.

"Hey!" He said indignantly. "I liked that shirt!"

Faron merely smiled and gestured to the chair in the corner where Dean's shirt lay folded and unharmed. "I told you, the Djinn amped up my powers…including my teleporting powers."

Dean smiled before connecting their lips again as Faron's fingers danced across his chest and began playing with his nipples. The action sent tiny electric shocks through his body, making his already hard cock pulse with each flick. Faron's hands moved down and traced the plains of Dean's torso, slipping effortlessly into his pajama bottoms and gripping his hard cock through his underwear. Dean threw his head back and groaned before his head snapped back forward and grabbed Faron's stroking hand.

"Wait!" He said breathlessly.

Faron could see the uncertainty in Dean's eyes and he pulled his hand back. He instantly felt bad for taking advantage of Dean as he knew Dean was confused about his sexuality.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I should've known…"

"No, it's fine. I just want to take things slow." He said, his fingers playing with the edge of a lock of Faron's hair. "I want to make sure of my feelings for you before we have sex."

"I understand." Faron said, turning his head from Dean's.

"Maybe I should go." Dean said standing up from the bed. Before he could get out of it fully, Faron grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"I don't want you to go." Faron said, his voice cracking. Dean was surprised by this. Faron was always a rock. Albeit a rock covered in violence and wrapped in sexual innuendos but he'd never seen Faron look so vulnerable before. The very sight of it broke his heart and almost unraveled him on the spot. "Stay…please."

Dean silently climbed back into bed as Faron turned his back to him and pressed it against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Faron, pulling him closer and wedging his still erect cock in the cleft of Faron's ass. Even though he was still turned on, Dean didn't want sex to be the basis of his and Faron's relationship as it'd been with Karina. Dean could feel Faron's body relax under the embrace of Dean's arms and minutes later, he could feel the steady movements of a sleeping Faron's rising and falling chest.

Dean felt an inner peace wash over him that he hadn't felt since Lisa and for the first time, in a long time, Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Faron awoke smiling.

But he didn't know why he was smiling.

He pushed himself up from the position he'd been sleeping in and looked down at the body underneath his own and memories of last night came flooding back to him. Faron was elated when Dean had confessed he had feelings for him, something he'd hoped for for years. But then when Dean stopped him from touching him, Faron thought he'd changed his mind and decided Faron wasn't worth it. But Faron smiled when he realized that it wasn't that Dean didn't have feelings for him but that he just didn't want to rush things. Faron had waited 6 months already, what was a few more?

During the night, Dean had rolled onto his back and Faron subsequently rolled with him so when he awoke, Dean had his left arm wrapped around Faron while Faron lay on Dean's chest.

Faron looked down at Dean's sleeping face. All of the anger and pain it held throughout the day was gone. No longer was it hard and guarded but soft and peaceful. His mouth was slightly open and the sight made Faron grin. He let his eyes wander from the planes of his face, covered in his light brown stubble, down his neck to the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. Faron let his fingertips lightly graze the tattoo before allowing his attention to be grabbed by the obvious erection tenting the sheet covering his lower half. Faron couldn't take his eyes off of it. He'd seen Dean naked when he was Karina but now, in front of him, there was a certain level of fascination he had for the thing. Faron's thoughts were interrupted by Dean's gruff voice.

"Don't just stand there looking at it." He said with a smile.

Faron stared at Dean's face, looking for another sign of uncertainty but when he saw none, he pulled the sheet away from his prize. The sight looked both comical and obscene and if he wasn't so turned on by it, he would have laughed. Faron pulled Dean's pants and underwear down, Dean lifting his hips to help as his cock flopped out, hitting his stomach. Faron had forgotten how thick Dean's penis was as he beheld it. To Faron, it was perfect with its flared pink head and long fleshy column.

Faron looked at Dean before his body began to ripple and his hands burst into flames.

"No!" Dean said, startling Faron and halting his transformation. "I want this to be with you, not Karina. Just me and you."

Faron nodded and looked down at Dean's cock. He took the rod in his hand, giving it a few experimental strokes, allowing his thumb to play across the head, making Dean shudder. Licking his lips, Faron slowly moved his head closer to Dean's tool before enveloping the head in his mouth. He allowed his tongue to lap at the head and prod Dean's slit, collecting the precum that had formed there. He could hear Dean's breathing quicken as he continued his manipulations of the cock's head before engulfing the rest and sliding down on it. Dean let out a deep moan as he cock slid into Faron's mouth and down his throat. It was met with no resistance as it slipped into his throat and Faron took all of Dean into his mouth. Another advantage to being a Cubus was no gag reflex.

Faron could feel Dean's hands tangled in his hair, urging him to continue as Faron lifted his head before dropping it back down. He applied pressure and suction as he bobbed up and down Dean's cock. Using one hand, Faron grabbed a hold of Dean's balls, gentling playing and tugging them in concert with his sucking. Dean was a frenzied mess of grunts, moans, and sighs, as Faron worked on his cock.

Dean could feel himself getting closer to climax and right when he reached the edge, Faron pulled off, making Dean whimper in protest. Faron then latched his mouth onto Dean's balls, sucking and licking each one while stroking Dean's cock.

"My god Faron! This is the best head I've ever gotten!" Dean said tossing his head back and arching his back. From his viewpoint, Faron could see Dean's free hand gripping the sheets underneath him tightly.

Faron continued toying with Dean's balls before pulling away and taking Dean's cock back into his mouth. Dean let out a hiss as Faron, once again, took him to higher planes of arousal. It was the first time Faron had done anything like this without the use of his pheromones so he wanted this to be good. He could feel his own neglected cock, leaking in his pajamas so Faron took it in his hand and jerked it while he sucked Dean.

"Shit!" Dean proclaimed loudly. "Oh fuck baby, I'm so close."

Faron sped up everything, his sucking and his own masturbation, bringing them both closer to completion. He could hear Dean breathing heavily as he moaned out his warning.

"I'm gonna cum Faron!" He practically screamed. "Oh, yea. I'm gonna cum."

Seconds later, Faron's mouth was flooded with Dean's cum as he greedily drank it down. He could feel his own body give a shudder as he released himself into his pajama bottoms. Faron pulled off of Dean's deflating cock and climbed back up to lay next to Dean.

"That was amazing!" He said, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He was practically glowing in the aftermath.

"Well, I aim to please." Faron replied.

"And I am definitely pleased." Dean said, cracking open his eyes and looking at Faron. "Did you cum?"

Faron blushed and nodded, looking away from Dean in embarrassment.

Dean just smiled before leaning over and giving Faron a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now, let's go hop in the shower and get clean." Dean said, standing up smirking. "And maybe just get a little dirty again."

* * *

Faron and Dean made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. They'd initially thought they were alone but as they walked into the kitchen, they were greeted to the sight of Sam and Castiel in their pajamas. Cas was talking to someone one the phone and from his end of the conversation it was about another job.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table but as they approached, Sam closed his laptop and took a sip of his coffee, humor dancing in his green eyes.

"So…how did you sleep last night?" He said grinning.

"We slept fine." Faron replied punching Sam in the shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt!" He said, rubbing the spot Faron had hit him. "Dean, your boyfriend isn't being very nice."

Dean froze at the words Sam had said. _Boyfriend._ The thought of having a boyfriend kind of freaked Dean out. It made his heart race, his palms sweat, and twisted a knot in his stomach. But when Dean looked over at Faron making a cup of coffee, the light from the kitchen window hitting his face, Dean could swear he'd never seen anything more beautiful than Faron looked right now. And suddenly it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was that Faron was his.

"Well, you deserved it." Dean said, plopping into an empty chair. Seconds later, Faron sat down next to him, sliding a second cup towards him. Dean picked it up and drank it experimentally. He was surprised when he realized it was made just the way he liked it.

Sam and Faron had been talking while Dean was distracted. He couldn't help think about the possibilities that the future held now that he was with Faron. He was thrown out of his thoughts by Faron's soft, warm hand intertwining through his own under the table. Dean gave it a small squeeze in reassurance. He could honestly say that he didn't think he loved Faron at the moment but he could definitely see himself falling in love with the boy sitting next to him. The thought would have terrified him before but almost losing him to the Alpha was enough to kick his ass into gear.

Dean looked up as Castiel sat down across from him with a sigh.

"I know that your arm is still not fully healed Sam, but I just got word of a job I want you three to do."

"But what about this whole Angel-Demon thing we just talked about yesterday?" Dean asked.

"That problem will still exist when you return. That call was from a seer friend of Bobby's. She's from Romania."

"Why would she care what's going on here if she's in Romania?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know but she's adamant that you go to Seattle and hunt a Rugaru there. Her niece, Natalia, could use some help."

THE END

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Sorry that took so long, I just started a new job so I've ubeen kind of busy.

I didn't want to end this story with a definite ending, I wanted the whole "happily ever after" thing to be implied, along with the implication that Sam will end up with Natalia after all. I wanted Dean's vision to not only be something he wishes will happen but sort of a guideline to what will happen.

I meant to include it in the story but I couldn't really find anywhere to put it but Faron doesn't need to have sex with someone to feed so all he has to do is put someone in an illusion and feed off the sexual energy produced from it. It's not as filling as doing the actual act but it'll suffice. We can't have him cheating on Dean.

Fun fact, when Supernatural first began, I was more attracted to Sam. But when they started parting his hair down the middle and got rid of his bangs, I became less attracted to him and my attraction moved to Dean. It's not that I wasn't attracted to Dean before, his personality just rubbed me the wrong way sometimes.

I don't know if I'll write a sequel or epilogue but for now, we'll say the story is complete. My next story will be about my Twilight OC, Akando. So keep an eye out for that one.

And I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for your support!


End file.
